


Pressing Needs

by KalluraIcedCoffee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Bodyswap Sex, Desk Sex, Eventually love, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pool Sex, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Quickies, Sex, Sex Swing, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Spanking, Strip Tease, Vaginal Fingering, porn with an attempt at plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 51,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalluraIcedCoffee/pseuds/KalluraIcedCoffee
Summary: Empress Allura and the new Galra Emperor certainly did not choose each other and they’re not exactly thrilled with this little arrangement. But they need to keep the peace at all costs so they’ll fake it ‘til they make it…although when it comes to consummating their union neither one of them has to fake anything as it turns out.A collection of connected drabbles for Kallura Smut Month 2019





	1. Prologue

To say that the relationship between Altea and Daibazaal was strained was putting it lightly.

There was a time when they both generally got along, stayed out of each other’s way. Then a new energy source was discovered on a small planet nestled dead center between the two empires and instead of learning to share it all sort of went to shit. Funny how two grown men could suddenly find themselves fighting like children over the shiny new “thing” (that new thing being ore capable of advancing space travel).

Before the Alteans could say “oh quiznack” they were being invaded by Galra forces. They rushed the castle and words were exchanged between their leaders Alfor and Zarkon which ended with former meeting the business end of the latter’s sword. He would claim Altea if not for Empress Melanor sticking him with a dagger between the ribs as he attempted to take her prisoner. He spent his last moments shocked he was meeting his end in such a surprising way in addition to confusion as to where she was hiding weapons in such a dress. Melanor would later succumb to her injuries forcing their only daughter Allura into leadership in her twenties.

Zarkon left behind a son Lotor who, to be fair, could’ve cared less of his father’s passing. He hated his guts and would have paid a king’s ransom to stick the knife in himself (he at least had the satisfaction of poisoning his mother Haggar who he also loathed), but there were traditions and customs and the Galra had a thing about avenging at the time so he too eventually found himself on Altea’s doorstep looking to conquer.

He expected it to be quick work given that they now had no one to lead them but this young woman who looked like she’d perish if she so much as broke a nail. He’d take Altea and her to boot and be back before supper. Big mistake. Alfor and Melanor didn’t raise a fool. In fact they raised a beautiful headstrong force to be reckoned with. Sword work and fencing by five years old. Strength training by ten. Hand to hand combat tutorials sandwiched between etiquette and music lessons in her teen years.

Had Lotor actually taken her seriously he probably would have won out in the end as he was equally skilled. But he was cocky and underestimating and when Allura kicked his lifeless body down the front steps of the castle and asked his accompanying soldiers if that was all they had to offer, they turned tail and ran.

With no blood heir left to lead, the Galra had no choice but to pick the new emperor of Daibazaal the old fashioned way, a Kral Zera. A battle royale, anyone can enter, winner takes the crown? This was the moment The Blade of Marmora had been waiting for. They were a secret faction that had lurked in the shadows for decades, plotting and planning to swing Daibazaal in a new direction. They were never large enough in numbers to overthrow Zarkon, but a Kral Zera? That they could manage.

The day came and they tossed their candidate into the ring. He was small lean unassuming half Galra man named Keith with nothing but a blade clenched in his hand and a cold stare in his eyes. He was young but that was sort of the point. Get him on the throne and they’d have control for at least the next century (bless that Galra aging). He stepped forward and everyone scoffed and laughed the second they eyed him, thinking this scrawny runt would be crushed within the first round. Not only did he make it past the first round but he made it past the second and all the rest after that and as the sun was setting after hours of battle, he was traipsing over the corpses of his opponents up the steps and lighting the official fire. A hush swept the crowd. They couldn’t believe it, but rules were rules and they took a knee despite their bewilderment.

So there Altea and Daibazaal stood, having cycled through leaders like the changing of the seasons and now being overseen by two individuals who, for all their strength and fierceness, were for all intents and purposes babies. This simply would not do.

“I’m capable” Allura stated bluntly, arms crossed as she leaned back in the chair.

“Capable, but young and unwed. Think of the optics.” Coran waved his hand around.

 “Fuck optics” she blurted out. “Why should I care what that bunch of curmudgeon old councilmen think?”

Coran glared before pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Have I told you how much I love the colorful language you’ve picked up from the Earth diplomats?” he asked sarcastically.

Allura smirked defiantly.

“It’s not just that” Kolivan cut in. “There are grumblings among rebel Galra, talks of an uprising, not just against the current emperor but of another invasion of Altea as well. If we join forces it sends a message that if you betray one you betray the other and you will have the armies of both houses against you. We’ve fought for too long to try and bring stability to have it threatened at this point.” He placed his clasped hands on the table and leaned forward.

“So I’m expected to marry… _that_ man so your people won’t throw any more tantrums?” Allura barely gave Keith a fleeting glance.

“I’m not exactly thrilled at this arrangement either. I wasn’t told this would be part of the deal” Keith snapped, eyes darting from Allura to Kolivan.

“I think a union would be beneficial for everyone involved.” Coran attempted to ease the tension in the room.

“Everyone except the two people you’re forcing into courtship.” Allura ramped it back up.

“Empress please…” Coran begged.

Allura nibbled the bottom of her scowling lip. As much as she hated it, her adviser was right and frankly she was sick and tired of the Alteans and Galra at each other’s throats. If this could put an end to it so that she didn’t have to constantly worry who was going to try and strangle her next from the neighboring planet then she needed to take it. Plus it didn’t hurt that this Keith character was irritatingly attractive.

She let out a defeated sigh with a roll of her eyes.

“Fine. I’ll agree if he does.”

They locked eyes for a moment. Keith didn’t like that this all came down to him. He also wanted to slap the shit out of Kolivan for not telling him something like this was a possibility when he agreed to the emperor gig in the first place. But at the end of the day he agreed and whatever it took to bring the Galra into an era of peace he was going to do it come hell or high water. It was the oath he took when he joined The Blade. At least she was pretty in that ridiculously gorgeous sort of way so there was that.

“Fine” he grumbled.

Coran’s face lit up and he clapped his hands together.

“Splendid! Let’s get you two married!”


	2. Anywhere Will Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ball is held to officially announce the engagement between Keith and Allura. The music, the way he holds her, that dress and a little too much bubbly all have Keith feeling some type of way.
> 
> For the prompt "feel the rhythm"

 “Cheers to the lovely couple and here is to a bright future for Altea and Daibazaal!” Coran announced raising his flute in the air.

The entire ballroom followed, including Keith and Allura who were standing at the top of the steps next to the red haired advisor. They clinked glasses as they held hands and downed the contents quickly hoping to drown their bubbling nerves.

After the applause and accolades died down the music immediately began and the bride and groom to be immediately let out the breaths they were holding in.

“We should go mingle.” Keith looked out on the sea of people.

“Do we have to?” Allura flagged down a waiter and snagged two more flutes of the sparkling beverage.

“Trust me, I’m the last person who wants to do this. I’m not exactly a people person.”

“Really?” She placed her hand to her chest, voice dripping with sarcasm. “I would have never guessed!”

He sneered at her playfully and hooked his arm around hers, dragging her down the stairs. In the time between sitting at a conference table agreeing to the alliance and now standing in this lavishly decorated room celebrating their soon-to-be-nuptials, the two had gotten to get to know each other a bit. Enough time for Keith to know Allura was a stubborn, headstrong, spitfire with a sharp tongue and even sharper wit. Enough time for Allura to know Keith was an equally stubborn, equally headstrong, dry humored man with an often cold demeanor, or at least that’s what he gave to outsiders. They squabbled often but also got along in their mutual dislike of the people who incessantly fussed and fawned over them as emperor and empress of their respective planets.

“Dance with me.” Allura grabbed Keith and immediately yanked him to the dance floor halfway through the evening.

“I’m not really a da-”

“Well pretend you are because if I have to dance with the Baron of Valetudo one more time and have him step on my feet while drooling at my cleavage, I’m going to snap his neck” she hissed while pulling him close.

Keith could see why the man had ogled her with his three sets of alien eyes when he gave himself a moment to actually look at the dress he was avoiding staring at all night. A sleeveless crystal bead embellished dream with a neckline that plunged to the middle of her stomach hugged her torso before broadening into layers of beige grey tulle with a very prominent slit up one side.

His gaze drifted down at the inner curves of her breasts before he licked his lips and hailed the meandering staff to bring him more alcohol, knocking it back and slamming the glass on the tray.

A new song started up, something soft and slow with swelling violins. He rested his hands on her hips to start and swayed with her back and forth, partly focusing on the placement of his feet and trying not to lose himself in the warmth of her body and scent of her flowery perfume.

“Not bad for a man who says he doesn’t dance” she whispered.

“I’m trying my best but don’t ask me to do anything more complicated than this” he muttered gruffly.

“You mean complicated like spinning me?”

“Excuse me?”

“Spin me.”

“Allura I-”

She took his hand and was already extending herself out. He brought their joined hands up over her head and she spun underneath and back into his arms, her chest pressing against his. This time his fingers found a home on the small of her bare back.

“See? You’re doing so well.” She giggled and brought a hand to the back of his head. Her nails gently scratched at his scalp and he shivered.

“You’re in a good mood tonight.” He shook it off.

“Blame the meileva.”

“Is that what we’ve been drinking?”

“Mhm.”

“It reminds me of champagne.”

“Champagne?”

“Similar beverage on Earth.”

“Ah, well I’ve had a lot of it and am feeling much better. Mmm you smell good.” She buried her nose in his neck.

“Yeah?” He swallowed hard.

“Yes…” She then placed a clandestine kiss on his jawline.

Keith flinched then played it cool, eyes darting around to everyone else on the dance floor.

“Allura what are you doing?”

“Flirting with you.”

“Perhaps you’ve had a little too much to drink.”

“Perhaps, but that doesn’t make you any less handsome. If you’re going to be my husband shouldn’t I find you handsome?” she purred in his ear before touching her lips to his lobe.

His eyes momentarily slipped closed and his head leaned into hers before he cleared his throat. He was equally tipsy and her toying with him like this wasn’t going to help him make good decisions.

“I’m bored, aren’t you bored?” She teased.

“What are you suggesting?” He asked before having the common sense to nip it in the bud.

“That you take me someplace quiet.”

He pulled his head back and looked her in the eyes. She didn’t need to infer anything else or explain herself further, he knew what she meant. Now it was just a matter of if he was going to take her up on it or not. On one hand something like this would be highly inappropriate and he could just imagine Kolivan’s stone disapproving face at having caused a scandal before the rings had even been exchanged. On the other hand Kolivan wasn’t here and if he could see Allura in this dress he’d understand and there was just enough meileva, or whatever the hell she called, it in his system to convince him this was a risk worth taking.

“Meet me in the west corridor in ten dobashes.” He ordered before pulling away from her and disappearing into the crowd.

Allura blinked, trying to hide the grin creeping up on her face. She floated around the room a little bit, making small talk as she inched closer to the exit before claiming she needed to excuse herself for the ladies room.

The western corridor was dark and quiet, the guests being funneled in and out from the east. She could hear nothing but the soft clicking of her heels on the floor as she slunk down the long hallway.

“Keith?” she whispered, the lights dimmed so low she could barely see.  “Kei-”

He suddenly snatched her into the nearest inset doorway spinning her around and slamming her against a wall. He pressed himself against her.

“Are you sure you wanna do this empress?” He growled against her lips.

“Yes, please” she huffed, still catching her breath from being handled so roughly. A hand slid down massaged the bulge in his pants, squeezing as extra confirmation of her answer.

Keith’s lips hurriedly met hers, his tongue filling her mouth while he fumbled with his belt buckle.

“Take off your panties.” His breath was hot against her face.

“I’m not wearing any.” She admitted, her hands clutching his shoulders.

“Is that a normal habit of yours?” He snarled, unbuttoning his trousers and pushing them down just enough to expose himself.

“It’s a pain in the ass enough as is to go to the bathroom in this thing, might as well remove one less step.” She hiked up her dress.

Keith grabbed Allura by the back of her thighs and hoisted her up. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he pressed her against the wall. She let out an audible whimper as her back met the cold metal.

“Quiet” he laughed, “someone will hear.”

“Let them hear!” she protested.

“Easy now tiger.”

Using the wall to help pin her in place he reached down with one hand while holding her with the other, sorting through her dress and pushing it out of the way until his skin felt hers. He grabbed a hold of his cock, now fully hard, guiding it to her already damp entrance. Apparently all that talk on the dance floor had gotten her started. Once he was confident the tip was in he went back to griping both thighs while giving a good hard shove inside her. A breathy moan escaped Allura’s lips.

“Shhhh shhh shhhh” he commanded, “If we’re going to do this you have to be good.”

“You expect me to be silent while you do tha- ahhh!” She was cut off by his thrust.

“You’re the one who wanted this.” He reminded her teasingly.

Allura bit her lip to stifle herself as he continued to ram into her, but it helped little especially since Keith seemed to purposely pound as hard and fast as he could to force whimpers and cries and moans out of her in direct competition with the thumping music from the ball echoing in the background. The constant banging back and forth had her heels slipping off her feet and clattering onto the ground.

“I can’t!” she whined.

“Yes you can.”

“Keith!”

She shouldn’t have said his name, it only fueled his vigor. Allura quickly clamped her hand over her mouth as she felt her climax on the very edge of an inner precipice, ready to spill over.

“Kiss me” he demanded.

She obliged albeit roughly, barely getting her lips to his in time before she started to come. Her moans vibrated in his mouth as she held him tightly. Keith came shortly after, letting out a raspy groan before pulling his hips back to come on the inside of her dress. Once he was able to catch his breath he let her down gently, slumping against her, using her body as support. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed the side of his face. Once he was steadily pulling air into his lungs he looked up at her.

“We should get back to the party before someone comes looking for us.”

“Yes of course.” She stood up right and attempted to fix her hair and smooth down her dress.

They stole glances as they straightened themselves up. Finally she hooked her arm around his and allowed him to escort her back to the party.

“Where have you two been?” Coran rushed them the second he spotted them. “The King and Queen of Ombaueral  have been dying to meet you both!”

“U-Uh, well uh, we were…” Keith stammered.

“Just getting some fresh air.” Allura smiled as she finished for him.

“Yes of course, well come on then!” Coran tried to usher them along, walking ahead of them to lead the way.

“Thanks” Keith leaned in and whispered.

“No worries. Oh and darling?”

“Hmm?”

“Your zipper.”

Keith’s eyes went wide and his cheeks burned red as he quickly fixed his pants.

“T-thanks” he mumbled, clearly flustered.

“Again,” she giggled, “no worries.”


	3. End on a High Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Allura attend an opera for their second public appearance as a couple. Keith thinks they should slow down after their surprise fling at their engagement party, but Allura still wants to have a little fun.
> 
> For the prompt "public spaces"

“Can we talk?” Keith pulled Allura close and whispered in her ear in a hushed tone the moment she stepped out of the carriage.

“Now? It’s hardly the time.”

They walked down a long red carpet toward a grand theater. The king and queen of Ombaueral , whom they had schmoozed at the ball celebrating their engagement a week before, walked ahead of them. Keith looked dashing in his black Altean formalwear that Allura had designed for him. Allura of course was stunning in a red ball gown with matching hooded cloak.

“There wasn’t time to talk before now. I’ve been busy on Daibazaal.”

“Well come on then, quickly.”

“I…about the ball…”

Allura’s expression changed. The ball, for the most part, had been an alcohol induced haze, but she remembered the encounter in the hallway rather vividly. It had been amazing, no question, but even she could admit they wouldn’t have ended up so entangled had it not been for all the bubbly. Still, she wouldn’t have taken it back.

“I just, it was nice, really really nice, but I think we rushed things a bit.”

Had Keith been looking at her instead of ahead he would have seen her wince before quickly fixing her face.

“Do you regret it?” she asked softly.

“No, no!” he blurted out before hushing himself. “I just want to pump the breaks a little.”

“Fine” she said curtly.

He turned to her then, trying to read her.

“Are you sure?”

“I said it’s fine.”

He knew that fine didn’t mean fine, but he let it go for now and walked with her in silence. They caught up with the king and queen as they were ushered inside and escorted to their seats in a private third floor balcony reserved for very important people. It was just the four of them.

“I’ve already mentioned it before but it’s so wonderful you two could join us!” The queen exclaimed as they sat.

“Thank you again for inviting us, we’re simply overjoyed to be here!” Allura grinned, lying through her teeth. She hated these stuffy fancy events.

The two ladies chatted a bit more in the middle two seats while the men sat on the edges before the lights gradually dimmed until the theater was pitch black save for a spotlight on the stage. The crowd sat in hushed anticipation before erupting into applause as the star of the show sauntered out into view. She was rather tall alien nearing seven feet with skin a lovely mint green. She had tall vibrant colored feathers protruding from the top of her long pink hair with matching pink markings on her face and nose and wore a long gown of silver and pearl scales. She took a moment to talk with the audience, introducing herself as Lady Milliana and explaining the music she would be performing. There was additional applause and then as the orchestra started up she sang.

Her voice was simply stunning, but none the less, especially nearly a varga later, Allura was bored out of her mind. Couldn’t they at least include dancing with the singing or something equally entertaining? She yawned discretely before looking over to see Keith had dozed off entirely. She considered leaving him be, but then wondered why he should get to escape via a nap when she couldn’t.

She also thought about their earlier conversation and how she had enjoyed their tryst far too much and how it had been on her mind all week and she’d wished they could do it again and how annoying it was that he clearly wasn’t as enthusiastic about it as she was. If he wanted to dial it back fine, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t tease him a little bit.

In the cover of darkness, she slid her gloved hand onto his leg, inching slowly up his thigh until it rested on his groin. He was still out like a light so she massaged gently. Keith shifted, moaned ever so softly before waking up slowly to realize she was rubbing his dick in the middle of an opera concert. He cleared his throat as gently as possible before quickly leaning into Allura’s ear.

“W-hat are you doing?!” he hissed.

“Entertaining myself.” She whispered back nonchalantly.

“Are you nuts?”

“Should I stop?” She applied pressure.

He grunted in response before moving his hips slightly toward her touch.

“This is not what I meant when I said we should pump the breaks” he grumbled between stuttering breaths.

“That didn’t answer my question” she replied.

He meant to say yes she should stop, but the words never quite made it to his lips and next thing he knew she was undoing the clasps and zipper on his pants. He gasped then quickly silenced himself as he felt the silkiness of her gloved fingers wrap around his cock and begin to stroke.

He didn’t say “fuck”, but he certainly mouthed it as he planted his hands on the arm rests and allowed himself to harden in her hand. Luckily for him the songstress was quite loud, belting out beautiful notes and runs to mask his whimpers and moans. She pause momentarily to massage the head with the softness of her thumb. His head fell back as she rubbed the tip in gentle slow circles before going back to work the shaft. Allura kept her eyes forward to make sure no one was looking although it was so dark in the theater she doubted even their companions beside them would notice…well as long as Keith didn’t get too loud.

She could feel him wriggling and writhing in her grasp and her long Atlean ears twitched as they picked up the sound of his barely audible begging and heavy breathing. His hips gently bucked into her hand and she wished she could ride him or sink to her knees and finish him off with her mouth. For now her fantasies would have to suffice as she felt his dick spasm.

“Allura I’m gonna come” he whispered, a slight dread in his voice, worried that he wouldn’t be able to control what came next.

As if on cue Lady Milliana was reaching the climax of her song, notes climbing higher and higher while the music swelled and as she hit a note that could have shattered glass the audience burst into premature applause and Keith fell apart. He moaned and panted as his cum covered her hand, dripping down her knuckles. Allura acted quickly, slipping off the glove and using it to clean him up while the lights were still off. She crumpled the glove into a ball, removed the other and shoved both in her purse before standing with the rest of the audience for ovation.

“Wasn’t that just wonderful!” the queen said as she clapped loudly, turning to Allura.

“Breathtaking.” Allura responded with a sly smile.

“What did you think Keith?”

He hopped up quickly after tucking himself back in and fixing his pants.

“Great…just great.” He clapped awkwardly.

On the way out Allura walked ahead with the queen and continued to discuss the concert while the king broke the bad news to Keith that this would be one of many dull formal events his soon-to-be wife would drag him to and he should know. The quartet talked more in the carriage and when the king and queen exited and bid the pair good night Keith and Allura were left alone sitting opposite of each other. They locked eyes and put on their best poker faces, waiting for the other to speak first. Finally Keith broke the silence.

“So…wanna tell me what you were thinking with that little stunt?”

“Well I was thinking I could perhaps present alternative options to slowing down with regards to our intimacy.” She shrugged innocently.

He narrowed his eyes and rested his head in his hand, taking a moment to massage his temple.

“Oh, oh so you thought if you just gave me a little rub and tug in the dark that I would just cave? Do you think I’m so easy to rile up that the slightest touch has me ready to fuck you right now in this carriage?”

Allura blinked. Was this a trick question?

“Well I don’t think you’re easy, but now that you’ve brought it up I very much would like if you fucked me in this carriage.”

Keith took a deep breath and exhaled in almost a growl. She called his bluff and once again he needed to decide what he was going to do about it.

The carriage driver drove along, enjoying the cool quiet night air when there was a sudden loud thud from inside the carriage, followed by the sound of squeals and giggles. After came the sort of sounds that were exactly what he thought they were and he begun to hum a tune loudly hoping to distract himself.

It didn’t exactly work, but he was paid handsomely after to wipe the memories of the evening from his mind which he did so gladly.


	4. Blades Do It Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura sees Keith in his BoM outfit for the first time and likes it a little too much.
> 
> For the prompt "roleplay"

“You’re late” Allura snapped as Keith entered the conference room, her back to him.

“I know I know, I’m sorry,” he grumbled, “work.”

“Planning this wedding is also work that I can’t be the only one making time for.”

“I said I was sorry” he said a bit more curtly.

Allura pushed herself up from the chair and turned around to continue to give Keith a piece of her mind when the very words stuck in her throat and choked her off.

Keith stood there glaring back from under the hood of his BoM uniform, sleek and black and fitting his lean muscular frame like a glove.

“Work” was all she could utter after some time. “I thought you would no longer need to engage in missions now that you’re emperor.”

“Loose ends to tie up. Plus not everyone’s thrilled to have me. The suit helps me do the undercover work needed to nip rebellions in the bud.”

“Understood…” she replied, looking at him but not really. Her eyes would meet his briefly before eventually studying the rest of him very intently.

“So what did I miss? Surely it must’ve been important enough to have you using that tone with me.”

Allura bit her lip. It wasn’t even remotely important, but even the most mundane decisions needed to be made when it came to this wedding, even down to the damned napkin colors.

“Cake” she stated firmly attempting to make it sound more significant than it actually was.

“Cake.” His eyes narrowed.

“We need to pick a wedding cake flavor. A very famous baker has made numerous samples for us to choose from.”

“Allura.”

“Keith humor me. I have been making the majority of the decisions while you’ve been off on Daibazaal. Can you at least make this one decision? Please.”

Keith rolled his eyes and approached the table where sure enough there will over a dozen small cakes in every flavor and color. They did look rather delectable and if this was what wedding planning was all about he didn’t mind it so much. He grabbed a fork and portioned off a piece of the first cake, shoving it into his mouth.

“Mmm.” He nodded satisfactorily. “Aren’t you gonna have some?” He mumbled with his mouth full.

Allura took a thumb and gently wiped the frosting from the corner of lips before popping said thumb into her own mouth, pulling it out slowly. Keith watched the way her tongue curled around her finger before her lips closed around it. Sometimes he couldn’t tell if she was teasing him on purpose or not, but if she wasn’t she had him fooled.

“I’ve already tried everything and made my list of favorites there. I need to go speak with Romelle about dress fittings so if you’ll excuse me.”

She left him to the task at hand and exited the room. Keith sat and made an honest go of it, but seven cake tastings in and he was already tapped out, buzzing from all the sugar. Luckily there was one he rather enjoyed that also made Allura’s list, something that resembled red velvet cake back on Earth, and he took this as a sign it was ok to quit early. He rose from the table and headed toward Allura’s room to tell her the good news.

“He’s lucky he looks so damn good in that outfit, I was about to strangle him for his tardiness.” The sound of Allura’s voice stopped him in his tracks just before he reached her open door.

Keith blinked then slid up to the door and quickly peered inside. Both Allura and her assistant Romelle had their backs to him and Romelle appeared to be fluttering around Allura taking her measurements.

“You’d love to choke something I’m sure.” Romelle quipped and giggled as Allura slapped her shoulder.

“Remind me never to tell you anything ever again.”

“Well you have. And why didn’t you do something about it then and there? You’re obviously no longer waiting until marriage.”

Allura turned her head and looked down at Romelle who was on her knees wrapping tape around her waist.

“I am an empress now. I also have work to do. I can’t just roll around with him all day long.”

“But you’re certainly thinking about Mr. Marmora aren’t you?”

Allura sighed and stared off into the distance with a smirk.

“It’s not my fault the suit is so…fitted. Can you imagine how cool the blade must feel against your skin as he cuts your blouse open and ravages you?”

“Allura!” Romelle squeaked. “You sound like a young girl with those novels you used to hide under your pillow!”

Allura covered her mouth to stifle her giggles.

“I do sound ridiculous don’t I?” She laughed. “All right I’m done with my little fantasies. Let’s finish up. I have more meetings.”

“Yes Empress.”

Keith leaned against the wall, tilting his head back, slowly running his tongue over his bottom lip. Back on earth, when he was in school at the Garrison, he was aware that he was the object of a crush or two.  He’d gotten his fair share of blushing stares or love notes stuffed under his door. But this was the first time overhearing someone actively talking about wanting to fuck him. It shouldn’t have been that surprising considering he and Allura had skipped over an entire courtship and gotten straight to the fun part, but still, it was nice to hear out of her mouth that she thought about him in that way. Very nice in fact. He would file that away, but for now he had a few more items on his to-do list to check off.

That evening Allura took her dinner in her office to try and get some last minute work done and when she could not stare at her tablet a minute longer she decided to put herself to bed. After a hot bath with an equally hot cup of tea she slipped into a night gown and when her head hit the pillow it didn’t take long for her to go out like a light.

Perhaps it was her packed schedule that day that had her so fatigued she slept deeply enough not to notice she was no longer alone in the room until she felt a weight on the bed and the presence of something looming over her. Before she could get her wits about her, her soft bedside lamp quickly clicked on.

“Have you lost your goddamn mind?! You scared the living daylights out of me!” She hissed looking up Keith who was straddling her in his BoM uniform, the mask still on.

He titled his head but didn’t respond. Allura pursed her lips.

“Is there something wrong? An emergency?” Her expression changed.

Keith leaned down, dissolving his mask as he did so, propping himself up with a hand right by her head.

“No, I just wanted to see you” he said in a low gruff whisper.

Allura’s eyes widened momentarily as her heart thumped hard in her chest.

“Oh” was all she could say and she barely got that out as her voice was shaky.

“You know I picked up some very interesting intel today” he said shifting in a purposeful way as to grind up against her.

“Oh?” she replied in a sort of squeak at the sensation of the sudden friction.

He inched in closer and nipped at her chin with his teeth before moving to her ear.

“I heard you liked my uniform.”

Allura’s head whipped to face him, brushing against his mouth.

“Who told yo-”

He cut her off with his mouth, lips tightly sealed on hers, prying them open to grant clearance for his tongue. She whimpered when he eventually pulled back, tugging her bottom lip with his teeth as he did so. He moved quickly, lifting himself enough to yank the sheets away and off of her and mount her again.

“I could throw you off if I wanted.” She grunted as he climbed back on.

“But you aren’t going to are you? Not while I’m wearing this. How did you describe it? Fitted?” He smirked.

Allura gasped, suddenly realizing she must have been overheard and she immediately bubbled with embarrassment.

“You little…” she hissed through her teeth.

Before she could finish the thought Keith had his blade out and pressed the flat side of it to her mouth. Her chest heaved as she took deep shuddering breaths as he lifted the blade just enough and ran the tip gently down her chest, letting it barely scrape her skin.

“You weren’t attached to this particular nightgown were you?”

“Burn it for all I care” she blurted out eagerly.

He chuckled a bit and pushed the garment up her hips and hooked the blade underneath it, moving it, slicing it open slowly up the middle. She’d been holding her breath and let out a satisfied groan when the silk fabric slid down at either side. Keith returned the blade to its sheath with a twirl and moved his gloved hands over her breasts, tracing the curves with his fingertips before bringing his mouth down on her nipple.

Allura’s body seized and arched at the tingle that shot down her spine and one hand found its place at the nape of his neck, sliding up under the hood, while the other grasped the pillow. He turned his head away for just a moment to tug a glove off with his teeth before resuming his teasing with his mouth.

Each lick and nibble and swirl of his tongue had her whining and whimpering but it wasn’t until his hand wriggled into her panties and two fingers made a home inside her that she was full on moaning.

“Keith” she panted, squirming underneath him.

“Is this what you need Empress?” he growled as he worked her up with his hand agonizingly slow.

“I need all of you, please” she begged, struggling to get the words out.

“In a little bit” he promised, sealing it with a kiss while he applied more pressure with his hand.

Her soft cries echoed in his mouth increasing in volume as he massaged her outer folds with his thumb. Eventually she was pleading so much and he’d gotten her wet enough it was time to put her out of her misery. His hand slid out easily, fingers sticky and slick and he quickly fumbled at the lower half of his suit to free the hard cock that had been confined there.

One of her legs hooked around his waist, the other being pushed open with his wet hand splayed across her inner thigh. Keith let out a low grunt as he pushed himself inside her.

“Ancients give me strength” Allura sighed as she planted her hands on the chest plate of his suit and took him all in.

Keith’s mouth fell open feeling himself enveloped by her soft wet warmth and he took a moment to acclimate before rocking his hips back and forth. A quiet “fuck” tumbled from his lips.

“Kiss me, please” she requested to which he happily obliged.

He realized she’d said the word “please” more times today than since he’d met her and he enjoyed hearing it. He also enjoyed hearing his name whispered and begged and moaned and all he had had to do was put on his work uniform.  

Allura’s breath quickened between kisses, pushing air rapidly out of her nose. He suspected she was on the verge of coming, but wasn’t entirely sure until she was actually falling apart, pulling away from his mouth to cry out loudly. She had pushed down is hood and now both hands were in his thick black hair grasping it for dear life.

Keith took the opportunity to be merciless, picking up speed and pounding into her when she was at her most sensitive. She pulled in air sharply and released a high pitched squeal as he hammered his hips into her until he could feel his climax rushing toward him like an oncoming train. He pulled out quickly uttering a raspy “oh god” as he came on her stomach.

He pushed himself off of her and sat back, resting on the balls of his feet and tried to catch his breath while she did that same, legs spread out on either side of him. He looked down at her, glistening with sweat, her hair spread out all over the pillow and smiled.

“Stay” she ordered after meeting eyes.

“Can’t, early day tomorrow.”

She pouted briefly before fixing her expression and sitting up. She took off her now ripped nightgown and used it to clean herself up.

“Sorry.” His face softened as he moved to brush loose strands from her forehead. “But I do have some good news.”

“Hmm?” She tilted her head up at him.

“I like the red cake.”

Allura rolled her eyes and chuckled.

“I can’t stand you” she said with a smirk.

“I know. Goodnight Empress.” He leaned in and kissed her.

“Goodnight Emperor.”


	5. Here Comes The Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Allura have wedding jitters as the big day finally arrives. Having not eaten due to nervousness, they chow down the second the food hits the table during the reception. They probably should have asked about those berries first before stuffing their faces.
> 
> For the prompt "fruit"

Romelle sprinted toward Allura’s room, the clacking of her heeled boots echoing in the hallway, after receiving an urgent message that her presence was needed immediately.  As she appeared breathless in the doorway her shoulders dropped the moment her eyes fell on the empress.

Allura stood there in her wedding dress, grand and white dripping in beads and floral appliques with a corset cinching her waist, hyperventilating while one attendant held her trembling hand. The others worked quickly around her to put the finishing touches on her gown, hair and veil.

“Oh dear.” Romelle sighed as she entered the room. “You’re nervous aren’t you?”

Allura flashed her dearest friend a look that could kill. The tips of her pointed ears, which were adorned with jeweled earrings, were flushed red and her cheek markings where flaring like crazy.

“Of course I’m fucking nervous!” she blurted out loudly, startling her attendants who flinched then hurriedly resumed their tasks.

“It will be fine Allura, today is going to be simply wonderful.” Romelle came and cupped the bride’s face.

“Simply wonderful?” She scoffed. “Yes yes simply wonderful. You’re not the one who has to do all the stuff and things in front of a billion people while committing your life to a man you’re still getting to know while the fate of two entire planets and possibly the peace of the universe hangs in the balance!” She half rambled half yelled, before the attendant holding her hand had to remind her to breathe.

Romelle stared, straight faced and blinked a few times.

“Would you like some nunvill?”

“Damn right I want some nunvill!” Allura squeaked nearly on the verge of tears.

Romelle motioned for one of the attendants to fetch the beverage while she took her place helping Allura get ready. When the young lady returned she carried a tray with a bottle and two shot glasses, both already filled.

“Bless you darling” Allura said to the girl, taking one shot and handing the other to Romelle.

They clinked glasses and knocked them back, their faces twisting and cringing at the taste.

“If it makes you feel better I’m sure Keith is probably equally anxious.”

“Oh please, that man and his icy demeanor? I’m sure he could care less!” Allura rolled her eyes and poured herself another drink.

_Meanwhile…_

“Emperor please stand still.”

“How about you stand still damnit!” Keith snapped.

The attendant pursed her lips and bowed her head.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m just…nervous.” He sighed and planted his feet.

Nervous didn’t even begin to cover it. It was all fun and games before and now their relationship was going to be official, like official official, with documents being signed and crowns placed on heads. He was still getting used to being an emperor.

A smile returned to the young Galra woman’s face as she scurried over and fussed with various parts of Keith’s attire from the dozens of black pearlescent buttons on his coat to his long deep plum cape.

“It’s all right Emperor. I would be nervous too marrying such a beautiful woman as the empress.” She blushed.

“You wanna marry her instead? Cause I don’t know if I’m going to make it down the aisle.” Keith smirked.

“If only!”She beamed.

Keith laughed and let her finish, looking at himself in the mirror.

“Well here goes nothing.”

The wedding itself felt like a blur. They’d never had that many people congregate in one place because of them other than the day they both became rulers of their respective planets. With all the pomp and circumstance of the ceremony the only thing Keith remembered was how absolutely stunning Allura looked in her gown and that he hadn’t seen a more beautiful woman in his life. Allura performed all the appropriate rites of passage like a robot. There were so many she couldn’t help but let the auto pilot in her mind take over so that she could get through them all as rehearsed. However she was comforted by the soft warmth of his touch, the way his thumb would rub circles on the back of her hand when he could tell she was feeling overwhelmed and the slight smile that would creep up on the corner of his mouth when they stole glances at each other.

And when they were finally allowed to kiss, that was the best part and they hugged each other a little too long afterward, both glad to just have the ceremony be over with. The roar of the crowd was so loud Allura almost didn’t here Keith whisper “we did it” in her ear with a relieved chuckle. She smiled and buried her face in his neck.

The reception was better. It was still a grand affair but definitely more relaxed. Allura was allowed to change out of her cupcake of a wedding dress into a sleeker glittery gown and Keith was allowed to change into something formal but still more comfortable as well. They sat at the center of a long banquet table surrounded by their nearest and dearest. The main feast was still being prepared but in the meantime the tables were filled with meats, cheeses, fruits and other treats.

“Oh thank the ancients!” Allura exclaimed, grabbing at a platter of thin biscuits and shoving them in her mouth.

“Whoa there, save some for the rest of the guests.” Keith joked.

“Are you kidding? I haven’t eaten all day I was so anxious. I’m starving!” she mumbled with her mouth full.

“Yeah you’re right I haven’t had anything either now that I think about it.” He shrugged and began plucking various things from the table and stuffing his face.

As they ate a Galra commander approached the table with a beautiful ornate bowl of berries such a dark shade of purple they almost appeared black. They were plump and shiny and caught the couple’s attention immediately.

“Congratulations are in order on this most joyous day!” The commander bowed before them on the other side of the table. He was a short stocky individual with a wide smile.

“Thank you sir. Allura this is Commander Morvak. Morvak, Empress Allura.”

“Lovely to meet you and we are grateful you could join us!” Allura smiled and held out her hand.

Morvak placed the bowl before them then took hand and kissed it.

“What do we have here Morvak?” Keith kept his eyes on the bowl.

“These are ulak berries, a delicacy of Daibazaal. They will surely bring you happiness and invigorate your marriage!” He cheered and clapped his hands together.

Keith and Allura exchanged a confused look and a shrug then turned back to Morvak with a smile.

“What a lovely gift. Thank you Morvak.” Allura touched a hand to her chest.

They waited until he left before proceeding to take one each and pop them into their mouths. Their expressions changed instantly.

“Ooo these are simply delicious! So sweet and juicy!” Allura chirped happily.

“Yeah these are great!” Keith nodded and grabbed another.

It wasn’t long before they had devoured most of the bowl along with the other foods at the table. Kolivan, who had been forced to socialize had made his rounds and returned to the table to see Keith grabbing for one of the last berries. When he eyed Keith it was the first time Keith had seen him express anything other stoicism or anger.

“What did you eat?!”

Keith pursed his lips.

“Ulak berries. Morvak brought them.”

“Have you both eaten them?” He looked concerned.

“Yeah, why?”

“Damnit.” Kolivan cursed, another first Keith was experiencing. “You do know what those are don’t you?”

“No…should I?”

Kolivan sighed deeply rubbed his temple.

“Ulak berries are an aphrodisiac. In Galra they can cause a…well a…heat.”

“Excuse me?”

“I think you know to what I’m referring. I’m not sure the effects on Alteans but the berries are shared among many cultures so I can only assume it does the same.”

Keith’s mouth fell open and the berry in his fingers rolled out on to the table.

“Well how many does it take to uh…activate things?”

“One or two. How many did you eat?”

Keith’s lower lip quivered and their eyes both looked at the now empty bowl.

“Oh” was all Kolivan could say.

“Fuck me” Keith whined and placed his face in his palm.

“There will be a time and a place for that” Kolivan quipped, which was rare, and Keith nearly choked.

Keith needed to think this through. He was still acclimating to his Galra half and he’d never experienced anything like a heat before. He was also worried about Allura. Should he even tell her or let the chips fall where they may? Either way he was already thinking of ways to quietly excuse himself once things kicked off. Maybe if he was lucky nothing would happen until much…much later that night when the reception was long over.

The dinner came and went without issue which was a blessing. Next came more drinks, music and dancing. At first he barely noticed how warm the room was becoming. The ballroom was packed so it was understandable. But then there were other things, like the tingling all over his body or the way his lower extremity would twitch and throb. Then he passed by his reflection in some mirrored glass and noticed his eyes changing. Flickering back and forth between his round violet eyes and dark slivers with yellow sclera. He snarled and his canine teeth appeared more pointed. Time to exit. He searched the crowd for his wife and found her giggling madly and slapping some dignitary on the arm.

“Allura can I talk to you privately for a sec-”

He barely got the words out before her scent flooded his nostrils and it was strong, unbelievably strong. It was her perfume mixed with her natural scent mixed with something else he couldn’t place at first. Being able to smell her was getting him hard at an alarming pace. His eyes flashed yellow again and he pushed the urge down. He grabbed her by the arm and dug his fingers in.

“Allura I need you to-”

“Keith, darling.” She giggled and caressed his face. Her pink pupils seemed larger than normal and her face, neck and chest were glistening with sweat. “Can I just say, maybe I’m drunk or maybe I’m just having a good time, but I feel so…” she ran her hand up the side of his face and into his hair, “good.”

His eyes slipped closed at her touch and he leaned into it.

“Now what were you trying to tell me?”

He opened his eyes and leaned in, pressing his mouth against her ear.

“I’m telling you I need to fuck you right now and we can either go some place private or I take you on the floor in front of all these lovely people but it needs to happen asap” he growled in her ear before sinking his teeth into her lobe.

Her breath hitched.

“What’s gotten into you?” she hissed.

“Don’t tell me you don’t feel it.”

Allura nibbled her bottom lip. It was true that she’d been feeling rather euphoric and light headed with hot flashes and she’d been wanting to flirt with her husband, among other things, all night except she had to shake hands and kiss babies despite it being her day.

“I’m definitely feeling something now that I think about it. What is happening to us?”

 “I’ll tell you everything later I promise, I just need to be inside you. Please Allura” his voice was desperate, urgent, rough.

She nodded and they started to casually exit when a loud voice boomed, silencing the room. Coran stood with a microphone in his hand commanding everyone’s attention.

“If everyone could clear the floor for the bride and groom’s first dance!”

The color seemed to drain from both Keith and Allura’s faces. Allura glared at Coran, trying to convey with her eyes that now was not the time. He didn’t get the hint at all and motioned to the band to start the music. Violins began to play and everyone was staring. Allura took Keith’s hands and led him to the center of the floor and pulled him close, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“God I want you” he grunted against her cheek as his hands slid down her back.

“Five doboshes, ten tops, spin me around a couple of times and we can get out of here.”

“I’m not sure I can wait that long.”

His fingers rested on her hips and held her firmly as he grinded into her. She could feel his want for her currently pressing against her mound even through a pair of pants and a heavily sequined dress.

“Keith” she whined at the friction.

He quickly buried his head in the crook of her neck and took a risk, licking then pressing his lips against the skin before sinking his teeth in, using her voluminous mass of hair as a cover. She leaned into it, whimpering. After what felt like an eternity the song came to an end and everyone applauded. Allura tried to pull away but Keith held her firmly.

“If you step away from me right now everyone’s gonna see how hard I am” he mumbled.

Allura nodded and carefully turned herself around in his arms so she blocked him. She nodded and waved and Keith sheepishly did the same from behind her. She held his hand, and with him practically glued to her backside, they made their way through the crowd who had moved in on them, shaking hands and greeting others as they congratulated them.

The second they slipped into the hallway he snatched her wrist with urgency and took her into the nearest room which so happened to be the library. They crashed against a shelf, rattling the books as he engulfed her mouth. One hand pinned hers above her head, the other took a handful of her breast. They kissed roughly for a moment before he was spinning her around and shoving her against rows of novels. He grasped at the back of her gown, held together by far too many buttons and began to rip.

“Keith Kogane do you have any idea how much this dress cost?!” Allura squealed.

“You’re an empress, buy a new one!”

“But I like this one!”

“Allura I don’t think you understand the urgency here.”

Allura bit her lip and pouted.

“Quiznack. Just do it!”

Keith gripped and tore in one fell swoop, buttons clattering down on the marble floor, exposing her entire backside. He let the gown drop to her ankles and made her step out of it as he kicked it aside. She was now in nothing but her bra and panties, heels and a ridiculous amount of jewelry.

He pushed her hair over her shoulder and pressed lips against her back as his hand slid down over her backside and between her legs. She let out a breathy sigh at his prodding and took all of seconds to realize her underwear was completely soaked through and even the insides of her thighs were slick.

“Oh shit” he whispered more to himself than anything.

His eyes clamped shut and when they opened again they were fully yellow and he growled as he snatched her panties and ripped them away. Allura gasped, flinched and planted her hands on the shelf to brace herself, heart racing as she listened to him unfastening his pants.

“I’ve been waiting to fuck you all night” he snarled in her ear, her hair sticking to his lips as he dug his fingers into her hips.

She was so wet she could barely feel his tip at her entrance but when he shoved himself inside her she certainly felt that and she let out a high pitched moan.

“God you’re so wet. Is this what it feels like when Alteans are in heat?” Keith groaned and began pumping her.

“I…ye-, yes, yes.” Allura struggled to get words out as her body rocked forward repeatedly, hard enough that her heavy necklace slapped against her chest. “Harder please” she finally demanded when she was able to catch her breath.

He obliged eagerly, thrusting into her more forcefully. The shelves shook. Her legs shook more. She cried out, panted, cursed in Altean and in English. Occasionally he’d slow down and lean back just enough to watch his dick enter her nice and slow in deliberate deep strokes until she’d whine with need. Then he’d return to the relentless pounding she begged for.

When Allura came it was loud and she buckled at the knees and he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her up so he could finish. Her head fell back onto his shoulder as she struggled to inhale and he soon fell apart himself, roaring loudly in her ears before baring his elongated canines and sinking them into her neck. Allura yelped before letting out a satisfied groan.

They held each other for a moment, gulping to moisten their throats and breathing heavily before erupting into simultaneous laughter.

“Coran would have a fit if he found out you just fucked me up against ancient Altean texts.”

“Well then we won’t tell Coran.” He kissed the wounds on her skin he’d just caused.

She playfully scoffed and looked down, picking up the tattered remains of her dress.

“How am I supposed to go back to the reception now?” She turned and held up the fabric to her body to cover herself.

“You’re not going back to the reception.” He stated, taking off his coat and putting it around her. His Galra features were still very present.

“Oh?”

“I’m not done with you.” He grabbed the lapels of the jacket and pulled her in for a kiss. “We’ve got an entire bowl of ulak berries to work off.”

“Ulak berries?! That’s what this was?”

“You’ve heard of them?”

“Yes! That explains a lot. No wonder I’m so…”

“Oh I know, I can smell it on you.” He started kissing her neck.

“Well can we not sully my people’s history in the process?” She tried to push him off and away from the books.

“There’s a table over there, unless that’s part of your people’s history too.” He yanked the dress from her hands and threw it aside and began pulling her along with him.

She looked over his shoulder at the desk and shrugged.

“Oh no, that’s fine.” She smirked and pressed her lips against his. Yes it was an antique but she could care less, she’d get new one.


	6. Watch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The empress is bored and misses her husband. Luckily for her she knows he has is tablet on him. Unlucky for him he’s in the middle of a meeting.

Keith knew as emperor he’d have to make a lot of tough decisions. He didn’t, however, realize he’d have to sit through a plethora of boring meetings before getting to make any of those tough decisions. He also thought he’d get to spend more time with Allura given that they were recently married but there was so much work to do and they still had to divide their time between their respective planets. It surprised him that he found himself desiring her company this much as this was supposed to be a marriage of convenience, allies with benefits, but here he was pining ever so slightly.

He sat at the end of a conference table with other important people discussing the extraction of Galra settlements from various planets as peacefully as possible. All the men at the table had their tablets up while an adviser stood at the head of the room in front of a holo screen directing the conversation.

As if she was reading his mind, a message popped up on his tablet over a sector map of various planets.

 

**_Busy?_ **

_Yes, but it’s ok. Work meeting._

**_My meetings were canceled. I’ve got no plans for the rest of the day…and I miss you._ **

 

His heart fluttered as he read over the words, his lip curling into a slight smile. It suddenly felt like he was a teenage boy talking to a crush and he had to remind himself it was his wife. He glanced up and around the room then casually fired off a response.

 

_I miss you too._

**_Really?_ **

_Yes._

**_I wish you were here with me right now._ **

_I’ll try and get to Altea when I can._

**_But I want you now._ **

 

He could practically hear her playful whine.

 

_When I come see you, promise._

 

He exited out of the messenger and tried to resume focus on the meeting, feeling a little bit more upbeat now that he had something to look forward to. The conversation had moved on to timetables for the extraction when another message popped up.

 

**_I can stop thinking about our wedding night, in the library, how rough you were with me._ **

**_It felt so good. I want you to do it again._ **

 

His eyes widened before he quickly closed out of the message. His gaze darted around to make sure no one was looking at him. Then came another message.

 

**_I’m getting wet again just thinking about it._ **

 

He took a deep breath through his nose and brought the tablet down closer to his lap.

 

_Allura…_

**_Yes darling?_ **

_Not now. Work meeting remember?_

**_You’re no fun._ **

_No more messages until later ok?_

**_Ok, I promise, no more text messages._ **

 

He let out a tiny sigh of relief and tried not to dwell on her talking about wetness or memories of that night together. A few minutes passed and then came a request for an incoming video call. Luckily the volume was muted on his tablet and he rejected it with a swiftness. Moments passed and it popped up again. Against his better judgment he accepted the call.

Allura was in her room on her bed using a holo screen to send the call. She was on her back, screen above her, hair spread out over the pillow in what was clearly nothing but a bra and most likely panties as he could only see her from the bust up. She put her finger over her lips in a “shhh” gesture and waved with the most devilish grin.

Keith’s eyes narrowed. He should close out of the call as this was clearly playing with fire. Instead he mouthed “ _hi_.”

She giggled and bit her finger mischievously before moving a hand down to cup her breast, massaging the lace before pulling the fabric back to reveal a nipple. She played with it, pinching it between her thumb and pointer finger. Keith swallowed hard and shifted in his chair.

“What do you think Emperor, is this enough time to remove our outposts? Emperor?”

“Keith” Kolivan hissed.

“Huh? Uh yes yes, and if it takes longer so be it. As long as we show we’re making an effort I’m sure they’ll be understanding.”

That seemed to satisfy the room and they moved on. His attention hurriedly returned to his tablet where her hand had moved off screen, but her facial expression allowed him to infer as to what she was doing. Her free hand moved up toward the screen and he could tell she was typing.

 

**_Do you want to see?_ **

_Yes._

 

With a swipe of her hand the screen moved down to her waist, her other hand tucked in her underwear moving in slow circles. Keith moistened his bottom lip. He watched for a while, wishing desperately he could turn the volume up, hear her whimpers. If he couldn’t hear her he’d at least make sure there was more of her to look at.

 

_Take off the panties._

 

She moved the screen back up to read, nodded, then brought both hands up to widen the screen so he could see everything, including her face. He could already see how glistening her fingers were that had been inside her and he was five seconds away from cancelling the meeting and jumping on the fastest transport jet Daibazaal had to offer.

Allura hooked her fingers into the undergarment and pushed them over her hips and down her legs. The confident demeanor she’d had before was slightly faded and something a little bit more vulnerable was in its place. She sunk her teeth into her bottom lip as her hand slipped back between her legs and he watched two fingers disappear in a cloud of short white curls.

He watched, helpless to assist, as she worked herself up, teased herself, spread her legs to get in deeper. Once in a while he’d fixate on her mouth, the way her lips fell open, she was saying his name he was almost sure of it. She was pleading for him. Any open space in his pants seemed to dissipate as he could feel his erection pressing against the zipper. If the room had been just a little darker he might have risked joining her.

Her back began to arch as her chest heaved with each quickening shallow breath. He knew this face well. He checked on the meeting. Now they were talking about monetary issues.

 

_Are you gonna come for me?_

 

Her brow furrowed as she nodded yes. Her hand moved faster, the other now above her head clutching the pillow. Pieces of her hair stuck to her face as her eyes shut. She was saying his name again, over and over. Finally her body convulsed as her mouth twisted into a silent scream. He had to picture in his mind what this sounded like as she came undone on screen. When her body finally stopped shaking she seemed to laugh. Her deviant expression was back and she brought her hand up to lick her fingers clean.

 

_You’re being a very bad empress, do you know that?_

 

She smirked.

 

**_When you get out of your meeting it’s your turn to come for me._ **

 

His brow arched.

 

_Deal._

She smiled for him one last time before the call abruptly ended.

“Emperor? Is the budget to your liking?”

Keith looked up and blinked. Everyone was looking at him waiting for his response.

“Budget? Yeah, sounds great!”


	7. Riled Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say never go to bed angry so Keith helps ease Allura’s frustrations
> 
> For the prompt "enemies"

Allura had been on edge before the meeting even started and now she was like a tea kettle just on the verge of boiling over. It was one thing meeting with The Blade and maybe a few key Galra politicians. It was another to be in a room with The Blade, said politicians and military personnel. Sitting in a room with that many Galra made her twitchy and uneasy for a number of reasons. This alliance was going to be a continual effort and there were some things she still hadn’t fully made peace with.

“We feel it’s time to start thinking about integration.” Commander  Morvok stated, placing his clasped hands on the table.

“Meaning…” Coran urged on.

“Meaning introducing some smaller groups into each other’s populations. Migrate Galra into Altean society and vice versa.” Lieutenant Haxus explained.

“As in living here?” Romelle’s forehead creased.

“Yes.”

“Absolutely not.” Allura responded quickly.

“Empress…” Keith began.

“Absolutely. Not.” Allura repeated. “It’s far too soon.”

“What good is an alliance if we continue to be separated?” Commander Sendak asked, seated directly across from her.

“It is too soon.” Allura said more adamantly, glaring at him. “My people are still grieving, they’re still afraid. I will not subject them to that this early. We need more time.”

“And how long are we supposed to wait?” Sendak snapped.

“As empress of Altea you will wait as long as I see fit.”

“Well Empress if I may-” Sendak started between gritted teeth.

“You may not.” She countered with bass in her voice.

“You’re being unreasona-”

Allura shot up from her chair and slammed her hands on the table causing everyone to jump.

“What’s unreasonable is to ask my people to welcome you so soon after you invaded Altea not just once, but twice! Don’t think I don’t remember your face Commander Sendak, as you stood by the side of the late Emperor Zarkon and Prince Lotor while they burned and murdered and destroyed. One of my best soldiers took one of your eyes before you cut him down. Continue to talk to me with such disrespect and I’ll take the other!” She spat out.

“Allura!” Keith roared.

Sendak had jumped up from his own seat at the threat with Haxus throwing his arm out to hold him back. Keith grabbed Allura firmly by the waist and pulled her away. Coran helped him usher her out of the room and Romelle hurriedly followed.

“You can’t fly off the handle like that Allura, we have to work together!” Keith yelled once they were in the hallway.

“Work together with him? They cannot be trusted!”

“Hey I’m part of that ‘they’ in case you’ve forgotten!”

Allura clamped her lips shut, taking a deep shuddering breath through her nose.

“My people aren’t ready for cohabitation and I would hope as my husband and a Blade knowledgeable of the situation you would understand that and back me up!”

“I didn’t really have time to jump in when you’re threatening to gouge his other eye out!”

“He will not be a part of further talks regarding this matter and that is final!” Allura hissed with a wavering in her voice and glossiness in her eyes. She pushed her way through Coran and Romelle, storming down the hall.

Keith watched her leave, running his hands through his hair in frustration. He growled before returning to the conference room.

“Things are going well I think” Romelle joked with an awkward smile.

Coran shook his head and guided her back into the room following Keith.

That evening Allura sat in front of her vanity mirror in her nightgown, brushing her hair almost in a trance when Keith suddenly appeared behind her. Her eyes drifted up to meet his in the mirror’s reflection.

“I thought you were going back to Daibazaal tonight with the others” she said softly.

“I think I’m more needed here.” He sauntered over and leaned against the table.

There was a long silence before Allura sighed and put her brush down.

“I apologize for what I said earlier. I did not mean to imply that…I do trust you, even in the short time we’ve been together.”

“It’s ok. Asking you to turn the other cheek to the people who attacked you is a lot. I know this is hard for you.”

“Still, I shouldn’t have blown up at the meeting. It was undignified. Seeing Sendak there just made me so damn angry.”

“At least you’re pretty when you’re angry.” Keith leaned over and kissed the top of her head. “And it was kinda hot watching you yell at Sendak. He’s an ass.” Keith laughed into her hair.

Allura chuckled and looked up at him.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, I’m sort of afraid of you now” He quipped with a smirk.

She playfully scrunched up her face and he closed the distance to place another kiss, this time on her mouth. She gasped slightly when their lips parted, they brushed together lightly then they kissed again.

“Come here” he whispered before he pulled her to her feet.

He dug his fingers into her waist and his lips were quickly back on hers as he backed her into the vanity.

“What are you doing?” she giggled and murmured against his lips.

Keith’s hands slid down her thighs and up under her nightgown, grabbing her panties and shoving them off her hips until they fell at her ankles. He then hoisted her up and sat her on the vanity desk, her perfumes and jewelry box rattled at the disturbance. His hand nestled in her hair behind her neck and he pulled her in.

“You’re pretty when you’re angry but you’re even prettier when you come for me.”

Her breath hitched and she grasped him by the shoulders as he once again pressed his face against hers. While his tongue explored every inch of her mouth his hands moved to his pants, blindly fumbling at buttons and a zipper to free himself. When his pants were successfully off he hooked his hands under the backs of her knees and yanked her to the edge.

Allura let out a long low groan as he buried his head in her neck at the same time that he buried himself inside her.

“Keith” she whispered, feeling his length fill every inch of her.

Her head fell back and he kissed and licked and suctioned his mouth onto her throat. Their rocking tipped one of the ornate bottles on the table and it rolled onto the floor.

“Sorry” he grunted.

“Don’t be sorry, just don’t stop” she pleaded.

Keith increased his pace. He held her legs in place when he really would have rather been holding her.

“Can you wrap your legs around me?” he asked.

“Yes…yes…” she said breathlessly and did as he requested.

He planted one hand on the table to steady himself while the other wrapped around her lower back, hugging her tight while he thrust his hips into her repeatedly. She threw her arms around his neck, stroking his hair, kissing the side of his face. The faster she whimpered in his ear the more he realized she was about to orgasm.

“I wanna hear you” he growled.

Her lip was currently tucked under her teeth and she let her mouth fall open to moan and whine in his ear as she came. The sound of her voice, soft and vulnerable sent tingles down his spine and he slid in and out of her until he felt like he was going to burst.

“Allura!” he cried out as he unraveled trying not to break her as he squeezed her.

As their heart rates slowed they nuzzled each other and he peppered the side of her face with kisses. She let out a raspy giggle.

“Feeling better now?” His lips touched her temple.

“Yes, thank you.” She leaned into him. “Please tell me you’re staying.”

“Of course. I said I was. Allura look,” he pulled back from her so he could look her in the eyes, brushing her hair from her face, “about earlier, you know I’ll do whatever I can to make you and the people of Altea feel safe. I promise.”

Allura blinked as she stared at him. There was something about the way he said it and looked at her as the words left his mouth that had something bubbling deep inside her.

“Anyway I’m gonna shower before bed.” He placed a final peck on her forehead before gathering up his things and heading into the bathroom.

Allura watched him go, that feeling in her about to boil over. She placed a hand on her heart and patted her chest, hoping for said feeling to go away. She took deep breath.

“Quiznack…” muttered to herself.


	8. Getting Lei'd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling that some time alone together might help them get along better, Coran sends Keith and Allura away on a mandatory honeymoon.
> 
> For the prompt "honeymoon"

Romelle walked into Allura’s bedroom with a tray of tea in her hands just in time to nearly get hit with a dress that was hurled across the room.

“What in Oriande is going on in here?” Romelle surveyed the room, wide eyed and baffled.

A storm had clearly passed through. How else to explain the empress’ entire wardrobe strewn everywhere. Allura was pacing the room nibbling her thumb into oblivion.

“Just preparing for our honeymoon.”

“Honeymoon? I didn’t think you were having one.” Romelle came and set the tray down on the vanity.

“We weren’t. There’s a lot to do around here but after my little incident with Sendak last week and the argument in the hallway Coran thinks we need some time away together.”

“Ah, well a vacation would do you good. Why do you look so upset then?”

“Because I…violet or red?”

“Hmm?”

Allura motioned her hand toward the bed where there were two separate piles of dresses, nightgowns and other intimates. One was purple and the other of course red.

“Which color do you think he likes?”

Romelle’s brow arched.

“Why so concerned with what he likes hmm? You’re already married, no need to impress him.”

Allura’s nostrils flared and she crossed her arms tightly to her chest.

“I’m not trying to impress him I just want to make sure he has a lovely time that’s all!”

“By making sure you’re wearing his favorite color…and the perfume you wore on your wedding day?” Romelle plucked a bottle out of her bag.

Allura snatched it out of the blonde’s hand and placed it back in her luggage.

“Empress Allura…you wouldn’t happen to be…” Romelle let herself trail off.

“Happen to be what?” Allura snapped, cautious as to where this was going.

Romelle licked her lips and clasped her hands in front of her, choosing her words wisely.

“That perhaps…you’re fall-”

“Romelle don’t you dare!” Allura cut her off.

Romelle immediately zipped her lip, stifling the smile creeping on her face. Allura huffed and began stubbornly throwing a mixture of both piles of clothes into the suitcase.

The next day Keith and Allura sat on one of Altea’s private planes on their way to an undisclosed location. Coran had planned the entire trip as a surprise and they sat there with no information other than to dress for warm weather and bring their swimming clothes. Keith sat in a large lush chair having his reading interrupted by a constant tapping of nails on an armrest. He looked across the aisle at his wife currently looking like she wanted to eject herself into space.

“Allura? Are you all right?”

Allura was still staring off into the distance and the sudden calling of her name made her jump in her seat.

“Hmm? Oh yes, everything is fine!” She reassured him, but there was still uneasiness evident on her face.

“You sure?”

“Mmh!”  She smiled weakly and turned her attention to the window looking out into the stars.

Keith closed his book and unbuckled his seat belt, coming across the way to sit with her. He patted her leg and she immediately stiffened at his touch before relaxing in her seat.

“Hey, this’ll be fun.” He reached over and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. “We could use the break. Why not rest before we get there.”

Allura’s expression softened and she leaned on his shoulder, closing her eyes and taking deep breath to calm nerves she didn’t want to address yet. She didn’t mean to fall asleep but she did and she wasn’t sure how long she slept but her eyes fluttered open at the gentle nudging of her husband. An attendant was hovering over them.

“We have arrived Emperor and Empress.”

“Arrived where exactly? Coran was being rather secretive.” Allura stretched.

“Fhloston Paradise Empress!” The young girl beamed.

“FHLOSTON?!” Allura jerked up straight in her seat. “I’m gonna kill him. I’m going to twist that orange mustache and rip it off when I see him!”

Keith looked back and forth suspiciously.

“W-What’s Fhloston Paradise?” he asked.

 “It’s a small luxury resort planet Emperor, the premier pleasure destination in fact!” the attendant answered.

“Pleasure destination?” His brow rose.

“It’s exactly what you think it is.” Allura rubbed her temple.

“Oh…” was all he could say.

“Is it too late to turn back?” Allura leaned forward.

“We’ve been given strict instructions by Sir Coran to drop you off and not return to fetch you for seven quintants unless it’s an absolutely emergency.”

Allura pushed air through her nose as her lips were clamped tight. She rose, as did Keith and they headed toward the exit of the vessel. The second they stepped out of the plane a small swarm of aliens were waiting for them, dressed in very tropical themed garb. It reminded Keith of Hawaii. They cheered and tossed flower petals at the couple as they descended the stairs.

“Welcome to Fhloston Paradise where we’re in love with love!” A young woman with electric blue hair, orange skin and horns exclaimed and waved her hand, causing two others to approach the pair and place flower wreaths around their necks.

They were quickly ushered to their hotel while said girl whose name was Pinora explained all the planet’s amenities and sights along the way. It was a gorgeous place and Keith was excited about spending a week there. He didn’t get why Allura seemed so annoyed until the door to their suite swung open.

The bed was heart shaped. Flower petals were sprinkled in abundance. Every piece of art whether painting or sculpture depicted some sort of sexual act, some Keith hadn’t even thought of. His head titled as he took it all in.

“Uh” he squeaked out.

“I tried to tell you.” Allura huffed and rolled her eyes, motioning for the bellhops to bring the luggage into the room.

After unpacking and deciding to make the best of it Keith and Allura found themselves on the rather large balcony of their suite overlooking the beach. They changed into more casual clothing and lay out on a large two person cushioned lounger soaking up the ample sunshine. Keith finished his book while Allura resumed her nap.

She was wearing a very mini pink sun dress and when she shifted in her sleep the dress would hike up or a strap would fall off a shoulder. Keith stole glances between page turns, finding himself suddenly unable to concentrate. After reading the same paragraph for the fourth time he gave up and quickly closed the book.

“Allura…”

She continued to sleep. He rolled over on the lounger and kissed her cheek.

“Allura” he whispered, planting his lips repeatedly along her jaw line and neck. He slipped a hand across her stomach and rested it on her hip.

She whimpered, wriggled in his hold as her eyes began to flutter open. It took her a moment to realize what was happening, to focus.

“Hi” she said softly with a sleepy smile.

“Hi.” His mouth greeted her.

She parted her lips to allow his tongue, which did so slowly while he rolled on top of her. Keith eventually pulled back and began a trail of affection down her throat and chest. Allura sighed happily rested her hands up over her head.

Keith stopped and sat up between her legs on his heels, reaching up under her dress. He pulled her panties over her hips and ass and she obediently lifted her legs straight up in the air. He lifted them up the length of her legs and over her feet, tossing them aside.

“While you’ve got a point that this whole place is a bit much, especially the room, I must admit it’s very…” he grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her legs apart, eyes drifting down to between her thighs, “inspiring.”

He kissed his way down her leg and she laughed, waiting for him to climb back on top of her. Instead he propped her legs up on either side of him and nestled himself down between them.

“Keith.” Her breath paused as he pushed her dress up to her stomach.

He smiled and pressed his lips to the inside of her thigh working his way to her core. Allura bit her trembling lip. He stared her down one last time before burying his face in the soft white curls. She inhaled sharply and brought the back of her hand to her mouth. His tongue was warm and rough and dragged along her folds then in between.

A shuddering whimper rose from her throat as he licked and lapped at her, prodded her entrance. He moaned against her mound and the vibration sent a back arching shiver down her spine.

“Ahhh…” she panted.

Then Keith slipped a finger inside her and she let out a deep low groan.

“Does that feel good baby?” he stopped to ask in a raspy tone.

“Yes” she responded in a nearly breathless whine.

Keith resumed going down on her, using his free hand to push her leg farther away. Allura’s breathing quickened and her hands where now tangled in her clouds of hair looking for something, anything to grasp onto. Her moaning was becoming higher pitched as well.

“Emperor please…”

It was the first time she’d called him that during intimacy and he found he rather enjoyed it. He hummed contentedly into her cunt and rewarded her by adding another finger. She cried out and tried to clamp her legs closed on him but he forced them back open.

The wet sounds of him eating her out filled her ears and she mewed while uncontrollably bucking her hips up into his mouth. He hooked the two fingers inside her and massaged hard.

“Keith!” she cried out as she finally came, unraveling after a particularly maddening flickering of his tongue against her sensitive ridges. He had to hold her shaking legs as she climaxed so she wouldn’t kick him off the lounger, which he took that as a compliment.  He slowly climbed on top of her while she struggled to catch her breath. The second he was within grabbing distance she snatched him into a rough kiss, tasting herself on his mouth. He pulled back and brushed the hair from her face.

“More” she gently demanded as she looked up into his eyes, her hands moving to the waistband of his shorts.

“Already?” he asked as he moved in.

She nodded and whispered against his lips.

“Yes my darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've seen The Fifth Element 8347+ times like I have you'll get the reference of their honeymoon destination, if not why the hell haven't you watched The Fifth Element? Go watch it, it's great.


	9. Dinner And A Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura joins Keith on Daibazaal for the first time and needless to say she’s a little on edge. Keith tries to help her relax with a “souvenir” from their honeymoon. It doesn’t go as smoothly as planned.

As it turned out a week long honeymoon wasn’t nearly enough and both Keith and Allura were reluctant to return home. It didn’t help that they were barely home before having to head to Daibazaal as a ruler’s work is never done.

It was Allura’s first time on Daibazaal since the two planets’ falling out and it was causing a level of stress Keith hadn’t seen in her since she was ready to leap over a table at Sendak. From the moment she stepped foot on the soil her expression was stern, her body rigid. She was putting on the brave front but Keith could tell she felt overwhelmed and outnumbered. There were still a lot of old wounds that needed healing.

“You need to relax” Keith suggested, sitting her down on his bed and rubbing her tense shoulders.

They had some down time before dinner service and he brought her to his quarters for some quiet.

“I’m trying” she stated softly, looking around the room. Everything was so dark, cold, mechanical. “How do you sleep in here?”

“I kinda like it. Easier to get a full night’s rest when you don’t have two different suns glaring into your eyes first thing in the morning.” He leaned down and kissed her temple.

“Our two suns are perfectly lovely in all their blinding glory thank you very much” she joked with a light chuckle.

He smirked and placed another kiss on her cheek, then her neck.

“Mmm” she sighed and closed her eyes.

“Maybe I can help you loosen up a bit?”

“What do you have in mind?” Allura opened one eye.

“Something out of the chest perhaps?”

The two looked up at a small wooden chest sitting on the desk across the room. During their stay on Fhloston it had been delivered to their room as a late wedding present from a very sneaky Romelle. It was filled with all sorts of toys and items meant to make the honeymoon more interesting. As much as they could have strangled the blonde for getting them such a bold gift it actually did come in handy a few nights…and days…and a couple times on that balcony.

Allura smiled and nodded and Keith went to the box and flipped the lid back on its hinges. He rifled through it and then pulled something out.

“We haven’t used this yet.”

It was silver, the size and shape of a large bullet with a small round ring at one end. Next he pulled out a remote that accompanied it. Allura’s brow arched and she grinned.

“I’m game.”

Keith slipped the ring of the bullet around his pinky finger and spun it around as he approached her. He shoved his lips against hers, his tongue into her mouth and pressed her onto her back. They continued to kiss as she fumbled with her own pants, pushing them and her panties off her hips and down to the top of her boots. They didn’t have much time so they’d have to do what they could leaving as much clothes on as possible.

Keith’s fingers immediately found their way inside her, prodding and rubbing slowly in an attempt to get her wet. She whimpered against his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. When his hand felt slick enough he grabbed the bullet and gently slid it inside her until the ring stopped at her entrance. He kissed her one more time before pushing himself off the bed and heading to the desk to get the remote. As he was about to press the button to turn it on, the intercom at his door buzzed.

“Emperor, this is Assistant Zodun informing you that we have received word that Prime Minister Vek’s ship has landed.”

Both Keith and Allura stared at each other in surprise and confusion. Keith quickly dashed to the intercom and pressed the button.

“Excuse me?”

“Prime Minister Vek, Your Excellence.”

“I thought that was tomorrow!”

“No Emperor, his visit is scheduled for today. His ship has landed and you and the empress will be expected to greet him. He’s set to disembark any moment now.”

“Shit!” Keith hissed to himself.

Allura had already leapt up and was hurriedly pulling up her pants and fixing her appearance in the mirror.

“We’re coming! Thank you Zodun!”

Allura finished up and was at the door.

“Sorry.” Keith shrugged and pouted.

“It’s all right darling. I forgot too. We can resume this later.” She gave him a peck and strode out the door as it slid open.

Keith took a deep breath and without thinking slipped the remote in his hand into his back pocket, running to catch up to her.

They had to haul ass, but they did make it in time to be standing there waiting for Prime Minister Vek just as the ship’s hatch opened and gave him a warm reception. They took him on the tour of the castle and the outlying areas and when they were informed dinner was ready they all gathered in the dining hall. They allowed Vek to sit at the head of the table and Keith and Allura were to sit on either side of him. Assistants and important officials filled the rest of the seats.

Allura sat first out of the three leaders and the moment her bottom hit the chair she felt something and was instantly reminded she’d left the bullet inside her. She’d been in such a rush to get to the landing pad to meet the prime minister she’d completely forgotten to remove it. Allura blushed in embarrassment followed by a quick giggle. This would be a funny story to tell Keith later.

Keith waited for the prime minister to be seated before following suit. The second he did, two things happened almost simultaneously: he realized there was something bulky and hard in his back pocket and Allura suddenly yelped, loud, in an almost sort of moan.

Everyone at the table looked to the empress in puzzlement. Horror was plastered all over her face which she quickly transformed into a smile.

“Is this Cantorian wine? It’s my absolute favorite! Forgive me for getting so excited.” Allura chuckled anxiously.

“Why yes it is!” Prime Minister Vek beamed. “I brought it for us to enjoy this evening. I’m glad to hear you have such exquisite taste Empress.”

Keith stared at her perplexed as he fished the item out of his pocket and looked at it discretely. The same horror claimed him as he looked at the small remote in his hand, switched on. He hadn’t recalled removing the toy from his wife and by the sound of the noise that came out of her it was clear she hadn’t remembered to do it either.

By this time the server had poured the wine for everyone to enjoy and Allura took it with a trembling hand, trying to steady the glass while the small gadget was buzzing away inside her. The couple met eyes and he quickly turned it off, watching her shoulders drop with relief. He bit his lip to stifle his growing smirk and she glared at him.

Appetizers hit the table and Keith began thinking, thinking about the time Allura snuck a surprise hand job at the opera house and how risky it was and he’d never quite paid her back for that. The wheels in his devilish mind turned. He waited as Allura picked up the small savory puff pastry from the plate in front of her and took a bite.

He pushed the button.

Allura squeaked then hurriedly cleared her throat. Once again, eyes were on her.

“Oh these are simply divine, my compliments to the chef!” She said with her mouth full.

Her eyes narrowed on Keith and her head titled. He could tell she was cursing him in her head.

“Prime Minister have you been to the opera lately? Allura and I were able to see Lady Miliana in person. It was quite the experience.”

He said “quite” with emphasis as he looked at Allura with a knowing, playfully vengeful smile. She scowled at him, instantly aware that this was her punishment for getting handsy with him before. She suddenly sat up straight with a _game on_ expression.

“Ah yes I saw her some time ago. Her voice is simply breathtaking. A true talent! Don’t you agree Empress?”

“Y-Yes, a treasure” she replied in measured fragments as she glowered at her husband gleefully sipping his wine.

Servants placed the entrée on the table and everyone ate and chatted. Keith would occasionally let her have a break before slipping his hand under the table to fiddle with the remote, playing with the settings, the intensity. He’d glance at her, watching her bring a shaking fork to her mouth, her eyes sporadically slip closed, the way her chest rose and fell swiftly.

Allura tried to pay attention and be present but the insides of her walls were vibrating, throbbing, the little silver culprit tickling her ridges. Sometimes Keith wouldn’t even look at her while he teased her, other times he’d stare her down while cranking it up. She ate with one hand while clutching the edge of her chair with the other. When he thought she might come and give herself away he mercifully turned it off, allowing her to eat dessert in peace but her body was shivering.

When the entirety of the meal was done they talked a bit more before escorting the prime minster to his ship, all while he was simply gushing over what a lovely evening it had been. They saw him off and once they were in the elevator on the way back to Keith’s room Allura couldn’t wait to let him have it.

“You’re a scoundrel!” Allura growled, tugging at his lip with her teeth as he shoved her against the wall after she’d slammed the emergency stop button.

“Payback is a bitch” Keith grumbled before devouring her mouth.

“Well now we’re even!” she pulled away gasping for air as he buried his face in her neck.

“Not even close.”

He took both her hands and pinned them over her head at the wrist with one hand, the other hand fishing the remote out of his pocket.

“I haven’t made you come yet.” He jiggled the device.

“Keith…” she whined.

He turned it on slowly and her eyes rolled back in her head.

“You’re not being fair…” she whimpered as he turned it up.

He kissed her lips, feigning sympathy.

“Aww like it was fair jerking me off right next to the king and queen of Ombaueral? Hmm?”

His thumb pushed the dial to the next level. Allura gasped against his mouth.

“I-I said…I said I was s-s-sorry” she stuttered breathlessly.

“No you didn’t!” He chuckled before giving her a peck on her cheek.

Another click.

Allura was moaning now, writhing under his grasp, her hips pressing against his. His tongue found its way back into her mouth and she reciprocated roughly, desperately. Keith nibbled at her lips, nipped at her chin. He looked down and noticed he’d been teasing her for so long now that a visible dampness had formed on her pants between her legs.

“Are you going to be good and keep your hands to yourself from now on when we’re in public?”

“I’ll think about it” she said stubbornly.

“Wrong answer.”

He turned it up again. Her teeth rattled.

“Y-ye….”

“I can’t hear you.”

“Yes damnit!” She roared.

“Good girl” he purred in her ear before pushing it as high as the damned thing could go.

Allura’s eyes clamped shut and her forehead creased as she cried out. Her back arched off the wall and she came quickly thereafter, the sounds of her climax echoing in the confined space. Keith finally turned it off and shoved it in his pocket, letting her free to drape her arms on his shoulders.

He kissed her feverishly and she held on to him trying to catch her breath where she could while his hands worked quickly to undo her pants and then his.

“I’m not sure I can stand” she admitted weakly.

“It’s ok, I’ve got you.”

He spun her around and held her by the waist, pushing her against the wall. He reached between her legs, hooking his finger on the ring and pulling the vibrator out of her. She whimpered and pressed her hands against the wall. He shoved the toy in his other pocket and grabbed his now hard dick. It took little to no effort to penetrate her as she was now soaked. He let out a shuttering groan into the back of her hair as he slid into her.

“Fuck Allura…” he whined as he began pounding her from behind.

Allura’s legs were shaking and she depended almost entirely on Keith to keep her upright. She moaned his name while he took her, filled her, drowning out the sounds of his hips slapping against her ass. As much as he wanted to make this last he didn’t stand a chance. She was practically dripping and he’d gotten himself too worked up simply watching her orgasm. He had a few more hard thrusts in him before he was squeezing her tight while coming inside her.

They stood there for a moment, just quietly listening to each other’s rhythmic breathing.

“Remind me to send Romelle the most lavish ‘thank you’ gift” Allura finally said still trying to take in air.

Keith let out a hearty raspy laugh and nuzzled his face against the back of her shoulder. He wrapped both arms around her, hugging her from behind.

“Hmm?” She leaned back into him.

“Nothing,” Keith smiled, letting the fluttering warm feelings in his stomach bloom a bit.


	10. No Time For Fairytales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day comes for their official royal portrait and it brings up tender memories for Allura
> 
> For the prompt "once upon a time"

 “Just a little bit longer!” Coran announced at the emperor and empress who were currently frozen in time.

Allura was seated on a lavish chaise in an elaborate high neck gown with cape. Her crown was much larger than the one she normally wore during formal events and a violet and gold sash crossed her chest. Keith stood behind her, one hand on her shoulder the other holding her perched hand. He was in full Galra royal armor, sleek and black with a deep purple cape that spilled onto the floor. The artist already had what was needed for their official portrait, but now they were currently being scanned for hologram pictures. It had been a few months now since their wedding and it was long overdue, but they’d been so busy they’d just now gotten around to it.

“Annnnnd you may relax now” Coran instructed.

Keith and Allura both slumped down and let out the breaths they’d held in.

“Thank you both, you’re excused.” He waved them away, his orange mustache bristling.

“I think I managed to fall asleep with my eyes open.” Keith joked as he held her hand, escorting her down the hallway.

“I think my jaw hurts from fake smiling.” Allura pouted.

They traversed the main hall lined with Allura’s ancestors when she suddenly stopped and looked up. Keith followed her gaze to find the late Alfor and Melanor’s portrait.

“You ok?” Keith turned to see her fallen face.

“I miss them…” she didn’t tear her eyes away from the painting.

Keith squeezed her hand a little tighter.

“Do you want to see my old room?” Allura asked suddenly.

“Now?”

“Yes.”

He let her lead the way down a wing he’d never been in before to a room at the very end of a long hallway. She placed her hand on a pad and the door whooshed open. Keith’s heart paused.

Allura’s current bedroom was was very adult, refined, fit for a queen, or empress. This…this was soft and innocent, soft pinks and blues. A shelf with old dolls and toys and trinkets from her childhood, a dress form with a unfinished gown draped over it, a plethora of books, drawings mounted on the walls.

The empress pulled away from him and walked about the room slowly, running her fingers over things as she recalled memories.

“I can’t believe the same person I’m looking at now used to sleep here” he said.

“Hard to fathom isn’t it?” She chuckled. “I feel like I don’t even remember that girl anymore.”

She picked up a stuffed creature from the bed.

“My life was so different when mother and father were still here, my dreams so different.” She played with the creature’s ears, pinching them in her fingers. “Once upon a time I thought mother and father were going to live forever and I was going to get swept off my feet by a handsome prince like in the fairytales.”

Keith watched her with a swelling ache in his chest.

“He was going to come to me every night through that window and court me secretly, leaving with a kiss and eventually asking father for my hand in marriage. We were going to have a grand wedding and my dress was going to be pink of course and that night he would make love to me for the first time on this bed.” Allura chuckled softly. “It’s seems so silly now doesn’t it?”

“Would you settle for an arranged marriage with a half Galra and your wedding night up against a bookcase?” Keith shrugged with a smile.

Allura laughed and placed the toy on the shelf with the others.

“Not the romance I had envisioned, but quite lovely all the same.”

Keith approached her and gently took her hands.

“Allura, I know this isn’t a fairytale. This isn’t how you imagined your life would end up, neither did I, but…even though it hasn’t been easy I’m glad I met you and I’m glad we’re doing this together.”

Allura yanked one of her hands away and wiped the wetness gathering at her eyes.

“Heh, how do you always manage to say the right thing?”

He tugged her closer and gathered her up into a soft kiss. Her hands slid up his arms and shoulders, wrapping around his neck as she returned his affection, slow and deep.

“I’m not some prince at your window but I could at least take you on that bed to make up for our wedding night.”

Allura giggled and nodded, greeting him with her lips again. He removed her crown and placed in on the desk before they carefully undress each other. She helped him remove his armor piece by piece. He slowly unfastened every button and clasp of her gown and peeled it off her body, placing kisses on her shoulders along the way and laying the garment gently over a chair. Once fully undressed he swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, letting her down as if she was the most delicate thing in the universe.

“Keith,” she looked up at him, “I hope you don’t think me telling that story meant that I’m not…” she caressed his jaws with her fingers, “I’m glad we’re in this together too.”

Keith smiled and brushed her hair from her face before pushing his mouth and body against hers. He brought his head back to sprinkle kisses down the side of her face and throat. His hands explored her body, cupped her breast, caressed her sides and stomach. Allura sighed happily at his touch, dragging her fingers and then nails tenderly along the skin of his back. She eventually brought a hand to the nape of his neck, grasping his hair and tugging lightly so he’d lift his head and kiss her again.

“Why do I find myself needing you so much?” She asked suddenly, her voice meek.

He searched her eyes. She thought maybe she knew why but wasn’t ready to verbalize it further and he certainly wasn’t ready either especially with his heart racing the way it suddenly was.

“I need you too” was all he was prepared to answer and shushed any further discussion with his lips.

He hooked his hand under her knee and brought her leg up to wrap around him. Instinctively she parted her other leg and he gently pushed his erection at her entrance until there was just enough wetness to grant him entry. Allura whimpered at the friction and he moved slowly until there was enough lubrication for him to move in and out of her in fluid strokes, kissing her leisurely all the while.

Keith moved on top of her in waves, hips rolling, rocking back and forth. His warm breath brushed her face. Her fingers traced his biceps and broad shoulders.

“Do you want me to go faster?” He asked between faint grunts from deep in his throat.

“No. The faster you go the sooner you’ll stop and I don’t want you to stop.” Her voice sounded so small.

“If it ends to soon then I’ll just make love to you again.” He promised.

Her eyes widened quickly and her heart paused. Something about those words made the insides of her stomach tickle.

_I’ll just make love to you again._

_Make love to you._

_Love._

She smiled weakly and suddenly pulled him into an embrace.

“Well maybe just a little faster” she said abruptly as she held him, her eyes darting about nervously.

“You sure?”

“Yes please.”

Keith did as she asked, quickening his pace until the headboard hit the wall in rhythmic taps. She sunk her teeth into her lips pushing out muffled moans, closing her eyes and pushing thoughts from her mind until she could focus purely on how good he felt between her legs. Her mouth finally fell open and she came as her head fell back into the pillow, clutching onto his arms. He kept going until his own orgasm knocked the wind out of him and he rolled off of her and beside her, catching his breath. Allura’s eyes fluttered open and she stared at the ceiling.

Later that evening Romelle strode quietly down the hallway, her long blue silk robe dragging behind her. The tea set on the tray she carried tinkled and clanked as she walked. As she approached Allura’s door it slid open at her presence.

Allura paced the room, hugging herself tight in her own pink robe.

“Are you ok darling? You didn’t sound well when you called for me.” Romelle set the tray down and immediately poured the hot amber liquid into the two ornate cups.

Allura stopped moving and plopped down on the end of her bed twiddling her thumbs until Romelle gave her busy hands something to do by handing her some tea. The blonde grabbed a cup for herself and sat beside her.

“Honey what’s wrong?” Romelle’s brow furrowed.

“You were right.” Allura said, her voice cracking as tears pooled at the corners of her eyes. “I think I’m falling for him.” She chuckled in defeat and wiped her face with one hand. “I’m so foolish.”

“Allura, no,” Romelle helped brush the wetness from the empress’ cheek with her thumb, “why would that be foolish? That’s wonderful news.”

“I just. I don’t know what I’m doing. I never thought I’d be in this position. It was just supposed to be politically advantageous for the good of our people but…I like him…I care for him, I miss him when he doesn’t sleep beside me.”

More tears rolled down her face.

“I don’t need him to help me make decisions but I still want him there. My first time was against a wall in a dark hallway at our engagement party and that shouldn’t have been perfect but it was because…” she sighed, “what if he never feels the same?”

Romelle softened and snuggled up close to the woman she’d known since she was a child.

“Allura, the way you and Keith came together was not conventional, but that doesn’t mean it’s impossible for love to bloom from it. You two have a spark, a chemistry that cannot be manufactured or faked. You should see the way he looks at you. He doesn’t care for you because he’s contractually obligated to, he does it because he wants to. I honestly believe that.”

Allura sniffled.

“You think so?”

“I do, give it time.”

Allura sipped her tea and rested her head on Romelle’s shoulder.

“How did you come to be so wise?”

“I’m not sure. Everyone always said Bandor got the smarts and I just got the looks, but if we’re truly honest I think I got both.”

The two giggled.

“I love you Melle.”

“I love you to Lulu.”


	11. Violet Eyed Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith versus the guy she told him not to worry about otherwise known as Takashi Shirogane
> 
> For the "jealousy" prompt

When Keith joined the BoM to learn more about his heritage and hopefully find his family he pretty much accepted that it would probably be the last he’d see of anyone on Earth. Which was fine because other than one person, who supported his decision to leave, he had zero ties to planet and nothing to his name but a small shack out in the desert.

So imagine Keith’s surprise as he stood on the landing pad on Daibazaal waiting for the Earth diplomats and dignitaries he was hosting to disembark and he saw that one person, that familiar face coming down the steps.

“Shiro?!” Keith exclaimed.

“Keith?!” Shiro’s head jerked up in surprise.

Shiro skipped down the stairs as Keith hurried toward him and they met in the middle with a warm embrace.

“What are you doing here?!” Shiro gave him a hearty slap on the back before pulling back.

“Uh well…” Keith chuckled, “I’m sort of emperor now.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Shiro blurted out.

“Nope!” Keith did a spin to show off his armor and cape.

“Well I’ll be damned!” Shiro stroked his chin and laughed incredulously.

“So what have you been up to all this time, other than clearly being Mr. Important Earth Ambassador Man?”

Shiro chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well actually, I got m-”

“Takashi?” A voice called from behind.

“Takashi?” Keith repeated with confusion.

“Allura?”

“Takashi!”

Allura ran out of the hangar and dashed toward them, giggling as she a hug, spinning her around. Keith’s eyes narrowed.

“It’s so good to see you! Oh you look so handsome!” Allura inspected the captain once he finally put her down.

“You look gorgeous as always. Do you even age?”

“Oh Takashi, stop!” She slapped his large muscular bicep playfully. “Oh what happened?” Allura cooed and ran her finger along the thin healed wound stretched across the bridge of Shiro’s nose.

“Heh just a little battle scar.” He smiled and took her hand gently.

“Well please take care of yourse-”

“How do you two know each other?” Keith cut in, suddenly feeling like a third wheel.

“Oh, Keith!” Allura said as if she suddenly remembered he was standing there. “Shiro has visited Altea before with the other Earth diplomats back before mother and father passed.”

“I was so sorry to hear by the way. Alfor and Melanor will be missed back at Garrison.” Shiro squeezed her hand which Keith realized he was still holding. He felt a lump in his throat.

“It’s been hard but we’re managing. Father simply adored you you know.”

Keith’s lips clamped into a tight grimace before he cleared his throat loudly.

“We’re married!” he blurted out.

Both Shiro and Allura did a double take at the sudden outburst.

“You’re married?!”

“Yup! Married!” Keith grabbed Allura’s hand and pulled her toward him and wrapped an arm around her.

Shiro laughed with a wide grin on his face.

“That’s amazing! What a small world! We’re definitely going to have to sit down and fully catch up after the conference.”

“Yes that sounds lovely! Oh but we should perhaps greet the others first, excuse me.” Allura beamed before leaving the two to welcome the other earthlings exiting the ship.

The conference ran the course of the day and while Keith was thrilled to have an old friend there he was a little less thrilled that Allura and Shiro seemed close. He should have been elated to have his best friend and wife get long but…well they were just so…did he have to pick her up like that? Did she have to touch his scar like that? How come she never touched Keith’s scar like that? What about that hand hold? And all the quiet whispers and giggles during down times at the conference? All of it had Keith irritated.

Keith should have felt better that evening when Allura was asking all about her husband during dinner, but Shiro had nothing but embarrassing stories to tell and the way Allura would laugh and tell him how funny he was became grating.

“Anyone can get expelled, really.” Keith grumbled and gulped down his wine.

“You were one of a small few actually.”

“I never knew you were such a bad boy darling.” Allura teased.

“His attitude was legendary.” Shiro smirked.

“You must have had the patience of a saint to deal with him.”

“Well if you think Shiro is such a saint maybe you should have married him instead” Keith snapped.

Both Shiro and Allura were taken aback and look at each other awkwardly.

“Well as much as I’d love to be emperor I’m not sure my husband would approve.” Shiro smirked and swirled the wine in his glass.

Keith nearly choked.

“H-husband?”

Shiro lifted his left hand to show off the band that Keith should have noticed ages ago.

“You remember Adam right?”

“Of course…I, uh, heh congratulations. Adam is a great guy I’m happy for you.” Keith smiled sheepishly.

“You’ll have to bring him the next time, I’d love to meet him!” Allura gushed.

“Oh he’d love it!”

The conversation moved on. Keith stayed quiet, mostly out of embarrassment, and when Shiro suggested they have a night cap and talk he declined, stating he wasn’t feeling well but he’d definitely join him the next evening as they were to be staying for a few days.

Later in the night, as the entire castle was bathed in quiet and the soft purple and pink glow of the lights, Keith sat alone in the throne room in his pajama pants and a robe. Slumped in the grand chair, he was lost in his thoughts and rehashing the day.

“Do you plan on coming to bed at some point?” Allura appeared out of the darkness, her bare feet padding gently against the marble floor.

“Maybe.” His chin rested on his fist, mouth turned down into a pout.

“Maybe…” she repeated. “Everything all right? You seemed rattled today.”

“I’d rather not talk about it.”

“I’d prefer if you did.” She stood in front of him, crossing her arms. “I don’t like it when you’re upset.”

Keith sighed and planted both hands on the arm rests and looked up at her.

“I feel like a real asshole. I guess I was just thrown off by you and Shiro already knowing each other and getting along and having your own private jokes and…”

“And…” Allura could feel where this was going, but she wanted him to finish.

“Shiro was always a big deal at Garrison, everyone looked up to him. You either wanted to date him or be him. Everyone liked him.”

“And” Allura urged on.

“And when I saw you hug him and touch him and fawn over him I got a little…I got jealous. Which is stupid cause we’re married and he and Adam were dating before I left but I just,” he ran a hand through his hair and mussed it, “watching you interact with him, you’re beautiful and charming and I realized you could have anyone.”

Allura’s expression softened.

“I have you” she responded.

“You didn’t choose me.”

She smiled and came and sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around him.

“I didn’t. But I’m happy where I am and I have no intention of running off to Earth with Takashi. I have a perfectly handsome, kind, brave, dashing husband right here.”

Keith closed his eyes momentarily as she placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Now will you come to bed?”

“Perhaps in a bit. I’m still feeling a little wired.”

Allura pursed her lips then eased off of him. She stood before him and instead of leaving him be her hands were at her waist loosening the belt of her robe and letting the garment fall open. She had on nothing underneath.

Keith audibly inhaled.

“Oh..” he said in a raspy whisper.

“I was waiting for you in the bedroom, but you never came.”

“Now I feel like an even bigger asshole.”

Allura chuckled and leaned down to give him a deep kiss which he accepted with a contented sigh. His hand nestled in her hair and held her there while pushing his tongue against hers. The other hand went for her breast but Allura moved before he could and soon enough she was sinking to her knees between his legs.

“Lu…” he shifted.

“Yes my emperor?” She grinned up at him and tugged at the waistband of his pajama pants.

“If the guards doing night watch come in here…”

“Then you better keep it down then” she stated as she yanked his pants off his hips and down to his ankles.

Keith dragged his tongue slowly across his bottom lip as Allura ran her fingernails up his thighs. She took his cock in his hand and gently began stroking his length. His chest rose and fell slowly as he pushed air loudly through his nose. She worked him until he was good and hard then moisten her lips and mouth before kissing the tip of his dick causing it to twitch in her grasp.

He stiffened at the first touch of her tongue to the head, watching it swirl around the soft pinkish skin and shivering at the sensitivity. Round and round it went and she continued bring her hand up and down the shaft in the meantime.

“Allu- oh GOD” the words quickly climbed from deep in his throat and tumbled out as she brought her mouth down and started to take him in inch by inch.

“Fuck” he uttered soon after when her lips brushed the black hairs at his base.

Allura held him in her mouth while her tongue rubbed the underside of his cock, her hand cradling and massaging his balls. He dug his fingers into the arm rests and squirmed at her teasing. She eased up and commenced sucking his dick.

Keith closed his eyes and his head fell back, his wife’s lips gliding up and down his cock. Lips parted, breathy moans escaped him and his legs wriggled constrained by his pajama pants. Allura stopped for a moment, pulling back and helping him free his feet from the garment. Once finished she took one of his legs and swiftly lifted it enough to drape over her shoulder, showing off a tiny bit of her strength. Before Keith could react she hungrily descended back on his member. He let out an immediate whine.

“Oh shhhi-” his hand shot out and grabbed her hair, grasping tightly.

She hummed while bobbing on his dick, sending a tickling vibration that crawled up his spine. His head rolled from side to side while he pulled at her hair in his now tight fist. His breathing was shallow and rapid, his abdominal muscles contracting. Allura had him locked in place on his throne, soft wet sucking filling his ears and he’d never felt so wonderfully helpless.

“Ah, Al- All-ura, Allura I’m gonna…” he stuttered as he began bucking his hips and fucking her mouth, trying to regain some semblance of control.

In turn she showed him it was in fact she who was running things by taking him deep.

“Fuck!” he yelled and next thing he knew he was coming, groaning and growling while his semen coated the walls of her mouth and throat.

Allura waited until his body spasms ceased before taking him out of her mouth, swallowing and licking him clean. Keith gasped for air and stared down at her and her wicked smile.

“Feeling less, wired you called it?” she asked, wiping at the corners of her mouth with her thumb.

“Considering it feels like you drained my soul through my dick I think it’s safe to say I’m ready for bed now.” Keith let out a raspy chuckle and slumped back in the chair.

Allura was satisfied with that answer and she stood, robe still open and revealing her nudity and held her hand out. Keith took a moment for the room to stop spinning and got up, getting his pants on in the process. He squeezed her hand and let her lead him back to his bedroom.

The next morning Allura had to leave for Altea early and Keith took the opportunity to have breakfast with Shiro and apologize for his behavior from the day before.

“Don’t worry about it. God it’s just crazy that you guys are married. How are you handling the arranged part?” Shiro’s brow arched and he took a bite of his food.

“It’s actually going really well. Really well…” he trailed off with a fond look in his eyes.

“Seems like it considering you were about to bite my head off thinking I was going to swipe her from you.”

They looked at each other and laughed.

“Shiro…” Keith started, his distant gaze proof that he was still a bit lost in thought.

“Yeah?”

Keith moved the food around on his plate. He knew the second he asked the next question it was going to open a flood gate of personal questions on Shiro’s end, but honestly he could use some brotherly guidance. He took a deep breath.

“How did you know you when were in love with Adam?”


	12. Trading Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t their first time together, but it was certainly their first time doing it like that. Allura gets sick, her quintessence goes haywire and causes…well…
> 
> For the prompt "first time"

“I just don’t understand why I can’t see her, she’s my wife.” Keith frowned and crossed his arms.

“Because she’s fallen ill due to overworking herself and it’s imperative that she be quarantined.” Coran tried to explain while blocking his path to the hallway where Allura’s room resided.

“On whose orders?” 

“Hers actually.” Coran held his hands out as if that was going to do anything to stop him.

“Well I’ll take my chances.”

Keith ducked under Coran’s outstretched arms and marched to her bedroom. When the door didn’t slide open right away he typed in the security override password on the pad near her door and entered.

“I should have never given you that damned code!” Allura hissed from under the blankets.

“How are you feeling?” Keith ignored her crankiness.

As if on cue she sneezed and a bolt of energy flew across the room and shot out a lamp on her desk. Keith flinched.

“Take a guess…” she grumbled and the mass under the blanket shifted. “You really shouldn’t be here.”

“I came as soon as I heard. I want to be here. In fact I’m taking time off until you’re back at full health.”

“It’s not safe.”

He looked over at the lamp.

“I see that” he said with a chuckle and approached the bed.

He tugged the sheet back and she looked up at him with tired eyes. Her nose was red as were the tips of her ears.

“Poor baby.” He leaned down and kissed her warm forehead.

He removed his cloak, coat and boots and climbed into bed with her.

“Darling no, I’m serious. When I get sick it throws my quintessence all in a tizzy.” She tried to wriggle away from him but he was insistent on snuggling.

He wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her mouth. She involuntarily coughed in his face.

“I’m sorry!” She whined as his face scrunched up in disgust.

“It’s…ok. Want me to get you some tea?”

“I’ve already had several cups. I’m sick of tea.”

“Then what will make you feel better?” He brushed her unkempt hair back.

“I did like those kisses, more of those please” she said with a pout.

He grinned and pulled her close until their lips met, kissing until she felt a sneeze coming on. She held it in so as not to sneeze in his mouth, but her quintessence still exploded from her and pulsed through her and Keith, shocking them both as they held each other. The wave sent them both hurtling off the bed in opposite directions.

Keith shifted and groaned from the floor. He felt dizzy, light headed. Slowly, he sat up straight, using his hand to push his long white hair out of his face. He paused. Long white hair…that’s not…

He looked down at his hands, brown, soft, thin delicate fingers with pale pink painted nails.

“What the fu-”

“Keith? Darling?” He heard his own voice calling for him.

He crawled over to the bed and popped his head up at the same time she did to see his face staring back at him.

“Holy shit!” he blurted out, realizing they had switched bodies.

“Oh quiznack I did it again.” Allura muttered from Keith’s lips.

“Again?!”

“This is why I don’t allow visitors when I’m sick! I tried to tell you I have trouble controlling my quintessence!”

“Well how do we fix this?!” He yelled, but it came out in her charming accent.

“We just have to wait for it to pass.” She wrung her hands.

“How long does it take for it to pass?”

“The last time I did it I switched with Romelle and it went away after a day.” She shrugged. “At least you took time off so now we can just lay low until we go back to normal.”

“I guess…” His brow crinkled before he sneezed and shocked himself. “Ow!”

Allura winced.

“I’m so sorry darling.”

“It’s, it’s ok.”

They camped out in her room for the remainder of the afternoon (which was fine save for the bit of awkwardness and heavy instruction when Allura had to use the bathroom) and in the evening, Coran delivered dinner to the room. They decided it was best not to tell him what happened so as not to worry him further. When the last bite of dinner was consumed, Keith, feeling fatigue from the illness, decided to have a bath. He also needed a little time alone to process things.

He turned on the hot water and let it run while he stared at himself in the mirror through his wife’s blue eyes. Slowly he pulled the pajama shirt over his head and inspected himself. His gaze fluttered to the door cautiously as if she might come in any minute. When she didn’t he moved a hesitant hand to his breast.

“Whoa…”He gasped at his own touch, running his hands over his curves. “Not bad.”

As soon as he had closed the door, Allura clamored out of bed and looked at herself in her floor length closet mirror. She ran her hands over her flat chest, over her abs. She took off her shirt and flexed her muscles.

“Well I’m a bit of a stud aren’t I?” She giggled.

Her hands continued to explore her body when the bathroom door opened and steam came billowing out.

“Having fun?” Keith stood there with his hands on his hips, wet hair, wrapped in a towel.

“Just looking.” She turned around, cheeks in full blush. “Feeling better?”

“A little. Does your body always feel so…tingly?”

“It’s the quintessence.”

“Ah. It’s…different.”

“You’ll get used to it.”

Keith plopped down in front of Allura’s vanity.

“Ok so how do you do this?”

Allura laughed and walked up behind him, gathering up the white hair in her hands.

“Hand me that bottle.”

Keith did as instructed and watched Allura squeeze the product into her hands and begin massaging and working it into his hair. He closed his eyes and purred. That part he could get used to. Next Allura grabbed the brush and began to detangle her own hair.

“It was awkward with Romelle but it’s even more interesting with you.” Allura said, her voice deep and raspy.

“Every day with you is an adventure that’s for sure.” He looked up at her.

Allura braided the hair then instructed Keith to lotion himself head to toe while she picked out pajamas for him. Allura pulled some of Keith’s spare clothes out of the dresser while he changed and put on a sleep shirt to go with the boxers. They pulled back the covers on their respective sides of the bed and slid in.

“Well uh, goodnight?”

“Goodnight darling.”

They went in to kiss but Keith hesitated and pulled back.

“You’re not going to kiss me?” Allura asked with a tinge of hurt in her voice.

“I just…it’s just weird. Kissing myself you know?”

Allura pouted.

“I know this is a lot to deal with at once.”

Keith sighed, feeling guilty that he felt so squeamish when she didn’t.

“Maybe one little kiss.”

They looked at each other and leaned back in slowly. Allura cupped his face and he closed his eyes while she placed a chaste peck on his lips. It sent a shiver through the both of them.

“Your lips are soft.” Allura said quietly.

“Technically they’re your lips.”

They laughed, slightly embarrassed, then stared at each other again. All of this was insane but Keith couldn’t deny how it felt when they kissed and he wondered if Allura always felt that way when he kissed her, warm with a generous helping of butterflies. His mind started to race.

“Allura?”

“Hmm?”

“Can you…can you kiss me again?”

Allura nodded and pulled him in, this time kissing him a bit more deeply. It should have been one kiss but they didn’t stop and it became more urgent and desperate.

“Keith?” Allura panted against his lips when she came up for air. “I know this sounds crazy and it’s a lot to ask considering but…”

“But…”

“Well, and you can say no but, what would you say to me perhaps…making love to you?”

Keith’s stomach dropped. Kissing was one thing, this was another.

“I don’t know to be honest.”

“It’s all right if you don’t want to. It’s just, I’ve always been curious what it’s like from your perspective and now that we have an opportunity to actually find out…”

Keith took a deep breath. Yes he’d wondering during intimacy how it felt for her, if she was enjoying herself, if it really felt good or if she was just humoring him, especially since she was alien and he was half human. He was nervous, maybe even a little scared, but it was Allura. He trusted her and if he could be vulnerable around anyone it was her. This was going to be a new experience for the both of them.

He licked his bottom lip slowly and nodded.

“Do you want me to lead or…” Keith started.

“I can lead.” Allura smiled and waited for Keith to let her take the next step.

He signaled that he was ready and Allura slowly closed the gap between their faces. Her tongue swirled around his and she pushed him onto his back with her body, nestling herself between his legs. Keith’s body tensed, he was nervous, but the more they kissed the more he melted into her. Allura gently pressed her lips against his throat.

“Allura…” Keith whispered as his eyes fluttered closed and he arched his back into her.

Allura had explored her own body many times, although it was certainly new doing it outside of herself. She knew what she liked, what her sweet spots were and therefore it was easy to replicate it for Keith’s benefit, to know all the little secrets about her body and watch Keith experience them in surprise.

She knew Altean ears were sensitive so when she sunk her teeth into them Keith gasped in a whiny moan. She loved when Keith dragged his rough tongue over her nipples and when she did the same Keith inhaled sharply. And when Keith slid his large hands between her legs…

“Oh!” Keith yelped then quickly silenced himself by tucking his bottom lip under his teeth, breathing quickly through his nose as Allura rubbed him through his panties.

“Do you like how that feels?” Allura asked.

Keith nodded eagerly.

“A little too good. You’ve got the patience of a saint.” Keith tried to focus, but kept closing his eyes.

“How so?” Allura asked as she continued to massage him.

“You sit there and let me tease you like this for god knows how long when I just want it already. How do you not beg when it feels like this?” He whined under her touch.

“Hah I would never give you the satisfaction” she answered with a chuckle.

“Brat.” He scrunched up his face.

“Hmm? What was that?” She teased and pulled the panties aside slipping a finger in.

“Oh god.” Keith moaned.

Allura smiled and kissed the side of his face and neck as her fingers turned him into a whimpering puddle. The wetness, the sounds from him filling her ears had her pants feeling tight.

“Keith…” Allura growled, “how do you…when do…I think I’m…”

Keith opened his eyes and look down, noticing the obvious growing bulge.

“Uh, you’re getting hard.”

“Oh, well, what should I do with it?”

Keith couldn’t help but laugh at his wife’s confusion.

“Work yourself up a bit”

“Ah yes of course!”

Allura leisurely slid her fingers out, quickly licking the wetness clean before nervously pulling out her erection as she knelt between Keith’s legs. She held it firmly, took a deep breath and stroked herself. Her chest rose and fell steadily as her grip moved up and down the shaft. Keith watched intently, realizing he liked watching her enjoy herself with his body.

“Well?” Keith’s brow arched.

“I-I…how are you not doing this all the time?” Her head rolled back.

“Question of the century” Keith joked.

“When, when can,” she stammered, “when can I…”

“Whenever you’re ready.”

Allura let go reluctantly and pulled Keith’s underwear off his hips and down his legs. He took off his shirt and Allura did the same. He pulled her into a kiss as she lowered herself down onto him. They looked into each other’s eyes one last time.

“Are you sure?” Allura asked one final time.

“Yeah” he replied and caressed her face reassuringly.

Allura was a bit fumbling, a bit unsure, it took her a moment to find the entrance but when she penetrated him both their eyes went wide.

“Oh my god, oh my god” Keith repeated over and over. His eyes darted around as his brain processed the fact that his wife was inside his body while currently inside him. He couldn’t think about it too deeply or he’d never enjoy this feeling. He had to let go.

“Oh….ah yes” was all Allura could say at first before following with a “this feels, so...”

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to take in every sensation. Slowly her hips started to move, back and forth, grinding into him. Keith planted his hands on her shoulders, moaning as he was filled, getting lost in how good it felt to be filled.

“Am I doing all right?” Allura asked as she rocked rhythmically on top of him.

“Yes” Keith panted as he dug his nails into her shoulders.

“Keith this feels, I don’t know how long I can la-”

“Just concentrate. I know it’s hard, trust me.”

Allura nodded and kept her pace. Keith wrapped a leg around her to allow her to get deeper and let out a breathy groan when she did so. Allura propped herself up on one elbow taking Keith’s hand with her free one and clasping them together, pining it by his head. She thrust a bit harder. Keith mewed and his forehead creased as he squeezed her hand.

“You’re tightening around me, I can feel it, is that how you always know when I’m about to come?” Allura asked between gasping grunts.

Keith eyes were still closed and he nodded profusely, at a loss for words as his head dug back into the pillow.

“Keep going? Just like this?”

“God yes!” Keith exclaimed.

Allura continued to pound into him, bringing her head down to capture his lips in a rapid succession of kisses. Keith squirmed under her, feeling wonderfully overwhelmed. His eyes shot open as his vision went white and everything faded out at once before slowly coming back to sounds of the loud moans of his own orgasm.

He shivered and shook and Allura took this as a sign she didn’t have to hold on anymore which she was grateful for. Her head dipped and she thrust until she cried out, feeling her release ripple through her body. Keith pulled her trembling frame into him and held her tight. She wouldn’t stop whimpering.

“It’s ok…heh me too” he comforted her, pressed his mouth to her temple.

They stayed wrapped in each other until they fell asleep.

The next morning Keith’s eyes opened hesitantly, reluctantly against the onslaught of light pouring in the window. The first thing he did was look at his large callous hands and he let out a raspy relieved chuckle to find himself back in his own body. He peeked under the covers just to make sure. Turning to Allura he traced his fingers along her face. Her nose and ears were still a bit red and he could hear from her breathing she was still a little congested but she looked better than she had the day before. She shifted under his touch and her eyes fluttered open slowly.

“Hey…” He smiled.

“Hi.”

“How do you feel?”

“Better. I think one more day of rest ought to do it.” She moved in to cuddle closer to him.

“Last night was…”

“Yes,” Allura laughed, not quite sure how to describe it herself. “I liked it though.”

“Me too.”

There was a silence before Keith had to confess.

“I touched your breasts while I was in the bathroom last night” he blurted out.

“What?”

“I touched your breasts. I was curious. You should know, it’s your body. I’m sorry.”

Allura burst into laughter, sending herself into a coughing fit. Keith rubbed her back until she settled down.

“It’s ok darling. Nice aren’t they?”

“Pretty damn nice.” Keith smiled sheepishly.

Allura giggled some more.

“Let’s get you some breakfast you big pervert.” Allura teased as she slipped out of bed, pulling on her robe and sauntering over to her tablet on the desk so she could call Coran.

Keith watched her and couldn’t help the grin taking over his face. He felt so content being with her like this. He stared while she talked to her adviser, unaware of how intently yet softly his gaze was on her.

 

_*FLASHBACK*_

 

“And that’s when I knew Adam was the one” Shiro finished.

“Ah…” Keith nodded and pondered, stabbing his food with his fork.

“So is this your roundabout way of telling me you think you’re in love with her?” he asked with a knowing smile.

Keith blinked a few times, breathing deeply before looking up.

“I think I am.”


	13. Shacked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura is a spoiled brat and Keith needs to put her in her place
> 
> For the prompt "orgasm denial"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Thank you to everyone so far for your comments, kudos and hits!

When it came time for Keith and Allura to visit Earth as emperor and empress much preparation needed to be made, most of which Coran took care of with the assistance of Shiro. Lodging however, Keith was adamant about handling. Coran wanted them to stay in a luxury hotel. Shiro wanted them to stay on base at Garrison where there would be ample security on hand. Keith wanted neither.

“I’ve got the perfect place for us” is all he’d say with promises that it would be private and protected and top secret.

Coran and Shiro trusted him so that was that.

He maybe should have warned his wife first.

“Is…this is just a stop before the hotel right?” Allura’s eyes narrowed as she stood in the doorway of the small shack, slowly tugging her gloves off each hand.

“Nope.”

“Keith.”

“Allura hear me out. It’s quiet, it’s private, no one knows about this place except Shiro so there are no security risks.”

“Keith” she repeated more sternly.

“Allura I know it looks…I know it’s not what you’re used to but I’ve actually fixed it up a lot from what it used to be. I have wifi now!”

Allura’s lips remained tightly clamped and she stayed in place so as not to touch anything. Keith quickly approached her and placed both hands on her shoulders.

“Do you trust me?”

Her bottom lip jutted out and she sighed.

“Yes of course.”

“We’ve got a few days to ourselves before we have to do official business to just relax here and enjoy ourselves. If you hate it after a day or two then we can go to a hotel or Garrison, I promise.”

“We’ll see” she grumbled.

He grinned and kissed her before dashing outside to grab their bags. Soon after, he was giving her the tour. It was short: living room with kitchenette, bedroom, shower and bathroom outside and desert, lots and lots of desert.

“Maybe you should change.” Keith finally said after they had settled in.

“I’m fine” Allura replied curtly sitting prim and properly on his beaten up couch in her Altean business casual attire sweating her ass off. She was not prepared for this climate.

“Lu. Relax.” Keith pleaded. He had already changed into a black tee and jeans.

Allura’s shoulders slumped and she tugged at her collar.

“Lead me to your bathing receptacle” she finally requested in defeat.

Keith took her outside and she stood there in her white slip hugging a towel close to her body while he turned on the shower for her. She looked around with a grimace before her gaze fell on her feet.

“What did you call these horrid shoes again?”

“Flip flops?”

“Ah yes…flipper flops.” She wriggled her toes uncomfortably.

Keith rolled his eyes and held his hand out prompting her to step inside. The outdoor shower had wooden walls and wood slated flooring, was narrow but long enough for a little bench on one end and the shower on the other. One peek inside and her face rumpled up again.

“How do you get clean when it looks so dirty?”

Keith pinched the bridge of his nose.

“It’s not dirty and you’ll be under the water.”

“Is the water clean?”

Keith didn’t even dignify her question with a response, simply pointing inside as a command. She stepped inside and pulled the door closed hesitantly, undressed and proceeded to clean the sticky perspiration from her body. Keith left her, figuring she would be fine until the screaming started. He scrambled outside and flung open the door to see her there under the water, naked and clutching herself and cowering in one corner.

“What happened?!”

Allura pointed a shivering hand to a tiny lizard perched on the top ledge. Keith sighed deeply.

“Allura it’s just a little lizard.”

“For now! Do you have any idea how big things like that get on Altea? And they eat flesh!”

Keith sighed and stepped inside, water hitting him and immediately soaking his shirt and pants as he gathered up the wee reptile in his hands and took it out to set it free.

“Anything else Empress?” He leaned, wet, against the shower entrance.

Allura cleared her throat and stood upright.

“The water is too cold.”

“You wanted it cold. You said you were sweaty and hot.”

“Yes well now I’m too cold and I would like it warmer.”

Keith glared and he sauntered back into the shower and under the spray of the shower head, pressing his body up against her as he adjusted the temperature. He stared her down the entirety of the action.

“Better?” He asked, his voice seeming deeper, gruffer than before.

“Y-Yes thank you.” Allura pushed down the lump in her throat.

“Is there anything else you need me to do for you?” he asked as he brushed against her.

His bangs clung to his face, dripping warm water onto her lips.

“I think that will be sufficient thank you.” She tried her best to sound as dignified as one can standing in the nude.

“You sure?” He inched closer, lightly grazing his fingertips over the curves of her breast and down her stomach.

“I’m, I’m sure.”

“All right well let me know if you need any help with those hard to reach spots.”

His hand rested on and cupped her mound, tickling with this middle finger ever so slightly between the folds. Allura inhaled in a quick audible gasp and her body flinched.

“While I am quite capable of reaching that particular spot myself, I would not be against you reaching it for me” she stated, her hips already instinctively moving into his hand.

Keith smirked and backed her fully into the wall, sliding in the finger he’d been taunting her with. This elicited a faint moan as her head fell back with a thud against the hard wood. He planted a hand beside her head and used one of his feet to kick her legs farther apart before inserting another finger. Allura let out a louder whimper and he used the opportunity to hurriedly seize her mouth and tongue.

A flat palm roughly massaging her mound paired with a hooking of his two fingers wrenched muffled whines from his wife and the faster her chest rose and fell the closer she was to coming undone. Her pitch increased and when he felt her tighten around his digits he suddenly and abruptly stopped and pulled out.

“Wh-what, why did you…” she choked out, eyes wide and confused.

Keith smirked and licked his fingers.

“Now that I think about it, I wouldn’t want to get you even dirtier since that’s a concern of yours.”

Allura’s mouth fell open in offense.

“Enjoy your shower Empress” he uttered in a final dig before walking out, wringing out his wet shirt in the dirt and sand before returning to the house.

When Allura reappeared in the shack some time later, dripping and frustrated in the back doorway, she shot him a glare before storming into the bedroom and slamming the door. Keith let out a chuckle, dry and redressed, and jumped to his feet from the couch, pushing the bedroom door open gently. Allura was bent over, nude, towel around her neck, rifling through her luggage which she had not unpacked at all.

“All clean?” he asked with a lilt in his voice.

“Squeaky” she snapped back.

Keith strode up behind her and placed his hands on her hips, purposely bumping his pelvis into her backside.

“Are you serious?” Allura squeaked out.

“Mad?” He ran a finger down her spine.

“I’m fine.” She responded confidently as she continued to search for something light to wear.

“Are you sure? Kinda seemed like you wanted to cum. I could still help you with that if you need it.”

He rocked gently, teasingly tapping his newly formed buldge against her ass. A soft whistle pushed through Allura’s nostrils as she exhaled.

“If I need it” she repeated with vexation. “I don’t n-aaAHH!”

She squealed at the sudden breach of her folds by his hand and fingers. Her palms planted on the bed and dug into the sheets.

“It certainly still feels like you need it” he remarked and grunted, fingers curling inside her wet cunt.

Her head fell as she sucked heavy gasping breaths into her lungs. The towel slipped off her neck and the rocking made her hair tumble loose. Allura whined and squirmed while he held her in place. Each pump of his fingers, three deep at this point, had her begging. When she tried to speak, the words coming out broken and disjointed, a clue her orgasm was on the horizon, Keith halted his hand.

“Why?!” she cried out.

“Cause you’ve been acting like a rude pampered little princess all day.” He ran his wet fingers in small circles on the small of her back.

“So you’re punishing me is that it?” she panted, growled.

“A little, is it working?”

“Yes!” Allura hissed.

“Then what do you need to do?”

“I’m sorry I acted like this place was beneath me. I’m just, I’m just not used to it.”

“Will you give it a chance?”

“Yes!”

“Can I make you come now?”

“Please Keith!” she whined.

Keith’s mouth twisted into a toothy satisfied grin and he slid his fingers back inside his wife, immediately rewarded with relieved groans. It didn’t take long to get her back to where he’d had her before and a “yes, yes right there” was all he needed to promptly yank his hand away.

“Keith Kogane!” the empress yelped, having had enough.

He let out a raspy laugh.

“Last time baby I promise” he assured her with a soft whisper.

Allura clenched the bed sheets in her fists in anticipation listening to the clinking of his belt buckle and movement of his zipper. There was a shuffling of garments and then his hands gripped her hips. The tip of his cock prodded at her entrance, teasing just the tip before gliding his erection in nice and slow.

“Hmmm, fuck you always feel good Lura” he murmured, pulled out and pushed back in.

He bucked his hips and what started as a slow tempered steady stroke progressed into a rough hard fucking and Allura could not have been more grateful, having been teased and denied up to that point. The need, the want, being taken from behind aggressively caused the most filthy things to tumble from her mouth and had Keith fighting to hold back and make sure she came before he did. Through gritted teeth he thrust, fast, firm, relentless. Allura’s moans and wails filled the room and when she screamed for him and her body shook he allowed himself to come too with a throaty roar.

The moment he pulled out her knees buckled then and she sank to the ground, resting her head on the end of the bed and breathing heavily. Keith waddled to the bed, pants down at his knees and plopped down, using the opportunity to yank his jeans back up.

“I really am sorry if I was being a snob.” Allura muttered after a bit of quiet. “You grew up here and I should not treat it with disrespect.”

“It’s ok. You grew up as royalty. I think if your parents were still around they would have never let you stay here.”

“Well if it makes you feel better there’s a lot of things I’ve done they would have never approved of, but I think they would have loved you.”

“Really?” He looked down and stroked her hair.

“Of course, you’re easy to lo-”

She cut herself off and shyly buried her face in the bed. Keith’s expression softened, stilled, his heart vibrated in his chest.

“Lu?” he urged, wanting her to finish.

She cleared her throat loudly and lifted her head showing off her warm smile.

“Anyway, are you going to get out and let me get dressed or not?” She scrunched her nose in a kittenish way.

His shoulders dropped slightly and he grinned while getting to his feet.

“Yeah, and feel free to borrow anything you need from the closet. It’s not fancy but it’s comfortable.”

“Thank you, darling.”

He stepped out and closed the door behind him, leaning against it and letting out a deep sigh.


	14. Rated R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura can handle a hoard of enemy forces on her doorstep but horror movies are apparently where she meets her match…if she even gets to finish the movie
> 
> For the prompt "netflix and chill"

Keith was flabbergasted. It was hard to imagine Allura being fearful of anything, especially considering that one time she had threatened to make a decorative keychain out of a commander’s lower extremities who kept calling her “sweetheart” during peace treaty negotiations. So for him to sit there watching her next to him on his couch with half of her face buried in a pillow intimidated by a scary flick was truly a sight to be seen.

“You know if they hadn’t been gallivanting around instead of watching the child then he wouldn’t have drowned and they wouldn’t be in this mess!” She flailed her arm expressively before going back to hugging the pillow close.

Keith tried not to laugh.

“And why are all these teenagers so aroused all the time?” she continued. “They’re there to work! My father would have never sent me to such a salacious place as this…what did they call it?”

“Camp Crystal Lake.”

“Yes yes well they should be calling it Camp Deathtrap.” Allura huffed.

Keith chuckled and put his arm around her. He couldn’t recall a time he’d ever brought a girl home to the shack and watched movies like this. It kind of made him feel like a teenager and he snuggled her close while shoving stove popped popcorn in his mouth.

Keith had dimmed the lights for effect which didn’t help Allura’s nerves one bit and when a poor soul by the name of Marcie got axed in the face Allura’s screams could have been heard on the neighboring planet. She buried her face in the crook of Keith’s neck and whimpered.

“I can’t believe this is getting to you to be honest.” Keith laughed and put the popcorn bowl on the side table. “You’ve literally fought numerous Galra soldiers.”

 “Yes but when the enemy dies they stay dead. They don’t come back with a creepy mask and a large stabby thing!”

“Well if anyone tries to hurt you with a uh, stabby thing, I’ll protect you with my stabby thing.”

“Very heroic darling.” She glanced up at him and he took the opportunity to place a peck on her lips.

She grinned and moved her head forward for another kiss to which he happily obliged. One kiss lead to two kisses, which lead to more kisses, which blossomed to a full on make out session. Keith cupped her face then slid past it, fingers threading into her hair. His warm tongue pushed and played with hers while her hand inched down his chest and rested on his groin.

She rubbed at the bulge causing him to moan softly into her mouth until she could feel his cock twitch beneath his red cotton sweatpants. He broke the kiss suddenly, lips flushed pink and glossed with saliva and grabbed the remote to mute the television.

“But what about the film?”she squeaked.

“You can’t rub my dick and expect me to watch the movie. Besides I’ve seen it before.”

“Well I haven’t” she protested.

Keith tossed the remote on the floor and aggressively yanked Allura into his lap in a straddling position.

“The mom did it. There, happy?”

“You ass” Allura hissed with a chuckle before Keith had reclaimed her lips.

He slipped his hands up under her nightshirt and gripped her waist while she grinded on him, his dick hardening underneath her with each movement. Keith pulled back suddenly eager to get up under her top, pushing the fabric up over her bare breasts and taking one in his mouth. Allura sighed, high pitched and whiny as her head fell back, body tingling as he licked as sucked at her nipples.

“I need you inside me, now” she pleaded as her head lazily rolled forward and she kissed the top of his head.

“Take off your panties” he ordered gruffly, before getting a few more swipes of his tongue in.

She climbed off him and stood between his legs as he stayed seated on the couch. She pushed her pink underwear off her hips and let them drop to her feet while Keith was simultaneously shoving off his sweatpants, his erection springing up at attention. He stared at her while she tugged her shirt up over her head, tongue wetting his bottom lip as he stroked himself in preparation of her.

Allura mounted him again and placed her hands on his shoulders. In turn he held her and helped her lower herself onto his cock. She let out a shuddering breath as she came down, being filled with him gradually. Allura took him all the way, waited, shifted then slowly started to bob.

Keith looked down, from this vantage point he couldn’t help it, eager to watch the way his dick disappeared inside her repeatedly. And if he ever got bored with that, and how could he, he could just lift his head to see her ample breasts bouncing in his face.

Allura grasped him by the back of his hair and yanked his head back into a kiss, riding him a bit more roughly. The faster she went the more he struggled to breathe against her mouth. He removed his hands from her sides, knowing he’d try to lead, to control the pace if he left them there. Instead he clutched the edges of the couch and let her fuck him. His toes curled into the rug.

“Lu…” he began to beg.

“Just a little bit more, I’m almost there…” she assured him, breathlessly, dipping down on his shaft and swirling her hips.

“Allura…” he beseeched again.

Her hands cupped the sides of his neck as she rocked her hips, hard, relentless until she came. She started to slow down and fearing she’d stop his hands were right back at her waist, moving her on his dick. The sensation she felt so soon after coming had Allura shivering and her hand clamped over her mouth.

“Your moan is so pretty don’t hide it from me” he growled.

She nodded and let her hand fall as Keith bucked his hips into her, pounding upwards until his legs shook and his orgasm took him in waves. He groaned loudly and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her, wetness pooling where they were joined. Allura kissed his temple.

“Bed?” Keith suggested with fatigue in his voice.

“With one eye open perhaps, but yes.”

“Movie still has you shaken up?”

“Keith we’re young, we’re alone in some desert shack and we’ve just had sex. We’ve checked all the boxes” she said with all the seriousness in the world.

Keith let out a hoarse laugh.

“What if we watch something light to take your mind off it and then go to sleep.”

Allura pursed her lips and nodded.

“I would like that yes.”

They detangled from each other, redressed, watched a cartoon Allura rather enjoyed and when she fell asleep in his arms he promptly gathered her up and carried her to the bedroom.

The next morning Keith awoke with the pleasant smell of cooking food wafting into his nostrils. He appeared in the bedroom doorway to see his wife in her shirt and underwear humming softly to herself cooking breakfast in the small kitchenette.

“That smells amazing, I didn’t know you could cook.” He wrapped her arms around her from behind.

“I’ve been known to dabble from time to time. Although I must say your appliances are outdated and archaic. I do like your tablet holder though, it’s rather useful.” She moved some bacon around in the pan.

“Tablet holder?”

“Tablet holder.” She motioned with her spatula. “It’s a little small though and I don’t understand why it needs to be plugged in.”

Keith looked to what she was referring to see her tablet sticking out of his toaster. He snickered, burying his face in her shoulder trying desperately to control his laughter.

“What? What’s so funny?” she asked cutely, unaware.

“I just love you that’s all.” He chuckled and squeezed her tight.

It just sort of slipped out, natural and sincere, but it stopped both of them in their tracks.

“You, you love me?”

Keith kept his forehead rested in her hair, heart racing. The silence seemed to last forever before he uttered out a quiet “yeah…”

Allura chewed at her lower lip, a relieved grin plastered on her face that he couldn’t see.

“I love you too” she replied softly.

“Really?”

Allura whipped around and flung her arms around him, peppering his face with kisses.

“I do, I do love you, so much Keith.”

The tension drained from Keith, the weight they’d both been carrying gone, and he returned her affection. They kissed deeply until his nose scrunched up.

“You’re burning the bacon I think.”

“Oh shoot!” Allura twirled around and quickly plucked the bacon from the pan and put it on the plate. “Damnit.”

“Here let me help.”

Keith took the spatula and saddled up beside her, aiding his wife in preparing the meal. Allura couldn’t stop staring at him as he cooked, couldn’t stop smiling. So this was what it felt like to have her heart feel full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently had some art commissioned which coincides with morning breakfast scene that I'm absolutely in love with. You can check it out [HERE](https://kalluraicedcoffee.tumblr.com/post/183521706246/some-morning-fluff-in-keiths-shack-on-this-lovely)


	15. Dangerous Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t until Keith was sitting there trying desperately to engage with Commander Iverson while Allura was under his desk that he realized that perhaps she had a thing for public displays of “affection” 
> 
> For the prompt "fetish"

Keith sat at an office desk in Garrison, going back and forth between his tablet, a stack of folders and documents and a holo screen he’d pulled up to the side. In addition to the large suite-like living quarters he and Allura had been given during the last week of their earth visit, they’d also been loaned a pretty swank office so they could get some work done. Ruling a planet required more reading and figures and charts and maps then he could have ever anticipated and on days like this he felt more like a CEO of a corporation than an emperor.

The door swished opened and he could hear the clack of heels entering the room as he stared down the latest report.

“Your afternoon tea Emperor.”

“Thank you you’re a godse- oh hey hun!” Keith perked up at the sight of her.

“Hello darling.” She set the tray down and came around the table to greet him with a kiss.

“Mmm this is certainly a nice surprise. What are you doing here?”

“My little tech meeting with Officer Holt adjourned early.” She sat on his the edge of his desk.

He took a moment to look her over. She was sporting a version of an officer’s Garrison uniform but with a skirt instead of pants. Her hair was pulled into a high bun.

“Did I ever tell you how you manage to look beautiful in everything you put on?”

“You may have, but I love hearing it so feel free to tell me again.” She giggled and caressed his jaw line before smooching him again. “You look busy” she mentioned after pulling away and looking at the mess on his desk.

“I think my brain might melt. It’s all starting to blur together.” Keith leaned back in the leather chair and rubbed his temple.

Allura’s face scrunched, looking sympathetic before standing up and pushing his chair back.

“Hmm?” He gazed up at her with an arched brow.

She bent down and immediately her hands were at his waist, undoing his belt and unbuttoning his pants.

“Whoa Allura!”

“Yes dear?”

“Uh, now?”

“You need to relax.” Her nimble fingers tugged down his zipper.

Allura removed her uniform coat and laid it down to cushion her knees before kneeling before him.

“We should lock the door at least” Keith warned.

“What for?” Her head titled with a devious smile.

“In case someone com-”

Suddenly the door was sliding open and Commander Iverson was standing there, his back to Keith as he finished up a conversation with Admiral Sanda. Keith’s eyes went wide and his mouth fell open, letting out a squeaky gasp. Allura, who was already on her knees, quickly scooted herself under his desk. She grabbed the base of his chair and rolled him forward to conceal her.

“Kogane, do you have a moment?”

“Uh, well I uh…actually…” he stumbled over words, his cheeks flush.

“I won’t waste your time for too long, I can see your plate is full.”

Iverson entered and took the seat on the other side of him. It was an executive office desk so thankfully Allura was hidden from view by a large wood panel on the commander’s side.

“So, what can I do for you commander?” Keith attempted to play it cool.

“Well I wanted to start by thanking you and the empress for your visit. Having a former Garrison student visiting as Emperor of Daibazaal has been inspirational for the cadets to say the least.”

Allura sat quietly while the commander sang Keith’s praises, nestled between her husband’s legs. His belt and pants were still undone and she figured while she was there she might as well entertain herself.

“Surely you left out the expulsion part as that’s a little less inspiring.” Keith laughed, which was quickly cut off by a loud awkward cough as he felt his wife’s soft hands fishing his dick out of his boxers.

“Are you all right Kogane?”

“Yes, yes just fine!” He quickly reached for the tea Allura had brought him and sipped it down. The cup rattled when he returned it to the saucer.

“Well despite how we parted ways we think it would still be beneficial for you and Captain Shirogane to perhaps head an assembly regarding the space exploration program. Clearly we have a lot of students who are interested in the study but have reservations about space travel.”

“Hmm well I ahhhhh” he stammered as he felt her tongue flickering at the tip of his cock, “I, heh, I think that’s a g-g-great idea.” He laughed nervously.

“Excellent.” Iverson beamed.

The commander began to go into a bit of an explanation of the topics he hoped the emperor and Shiro could cover and Keith did his best to retain bits and pieces of it, but his main focus was controlling his face. This was a daunting task as Allura was currently gently sucking on just the head while she stroked the shaft to get him hard.

“Of course you might not want to tell them all the dark and gritty parts, but I think it’s important to be honest and note that your experience was a special case…” Iverson went on.

“Mhm, of course.” Keith tried to speak as little as possible.

He clasped his hands on the desk and squeezed as his wife took the erection she successfully worked out of him into her mouth.

“Oh god!” Keith blurted out in an almost breathy moan.

“Hmm?” Iverson looked startled and confused.

“I…I just…oh god I forgot about Allura, I think she should be there too. You know, an example of  the friendly aliens they might meet along the way as part of the program.” Keith smiled sheepishly.

“Ah, that’s a great idea actually.” Iverson nodded and stroked his chin.

Allura held him still in her mouth long enough to allow him to finish that sentence and as soon as Iverson started up again she resumed blowing him. Keith prayed that the sound Iverson’s own booming voice drowned out the barely audible wet sucking noises from under his desk.

“Anyway I just wanted to run the idea by you. We can talk about it more with Shirogane at a later time, tomorrow perhaps?”

“Mhm!” Keith nodded frantically as he pushed shallow breaths through his nose.

“Perfect. Well then I’ll leave you to finish your work.”

“T-tha-ank you Commander.”

Iverson flashed him another odd look and took his leave. Keith instantly pushed the chair back just enough to see those bright blues looking up at him with a feigned innocence.

“Have you lost your fucking mind?!” he hissed.

She giggled and rested her head playfully on his thigh.

“Oh so you think this is funny?”

“A little.”

“Allura that was reckless.”

“I’m aware.”

“Then why would you take such a risk?”

“Because I like it. It’s a bit thrilling isn’t it?”

“I’m beginning to think you’re into this.”

“Into what?”

“Messing around in public like this. The engagement party in the hallway? The opera house? The video call during my meeting, my throne…the time at the-”

The words died in his throat as she grew tired of the conversation and resumed blowing him. He let out a low groan, leaning back into the chair, squirming when he hit the back of her throat.

“You’re such a bad girl aren’t you?” he muttered, low and gruff, his hand reaching down to caress her cheek.

Allura hummed prettily in response and gripped him at the base before sloppily lapping and sucking his cock. Keith’s hand flew over his mouth to quickly silence himself and his eyes immediately flickered to the door, imploring whichever god was currently listening to please keep anyone else from entering. She worked tirelessly, hungrily, noisily while her husband whimpered and wriggled.

Keith was about to explode, stomach muscles taught. When he finally burst his vision went white and he shut his eyes as he roared into his hand, coming hard and hot into her mouth. He continued to whimper as he came down, as she gently licked him clean and tucked him back in his pants. She pushed the chair back and it slid, him with it, until it lightly bumped against the back wall.

Allura got to her feet and dusted herself off, fixing her bun and shaking out her jacket before putting it back on and fastening it. While Keith sat there still a shaking mess, she refilled his teacup and took a sip, enjoying the warm liquid trickle down her throat.

“Hmm that’s good.” She smiled to herself.

She put the cup down and sauntered over to the door.

“You are right about one thing darling” she admitted as it slid open for her, “perhaps I do have a bit of a fetish. Enjoy your studies.”

She winked and blew him a kiss before strolling out. He let out a breathless laugh and pushed back his hair with his fingers. She was a handful, but he rather liked it.


	16. Hot & Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altea experiences an unseasonably high heat wave and the castle can’t keep up, causing the electricity to shut down. Keith and Allura find comfort where they can.
> 
> For the prompt "summer blackout"

“Coran please for the love of the ancients tell me you’ve made some headway. I think my cheek markings are actually melting off.” Allura whined into the intercom, fanning herself with papers from her office desk.

“Wait a tic Empress, I think if I just adjust this wire here…”

There was a buzzing on his end and then a whirring sound as the entire castle went black.

“Coran? Coran!” Allura yelled in the darkness.

Allura sighed then growled, rubbing her damp temples in a huff.

Atlea had not experienced a heat wave like this in a decapheeb and the castle’s power systems had been struggling all day to stay functioning and keep everyone cool and comfortable. It had Allura suddenly missing Keith’s desert shack on earth. That felt like a winter wonderland compared to this.

She tugged at her clothes, formal and thick and stifling and she decided to change in the dark while she was currently trapped in her room, using her quintessence as a flashlight.

The emergency backup power kicked on just as she slipped on a fitted halter top and flowing wide legged pant, bathing her in soft pink light. This also caused all the doors to slide open and stay open to reserve power and grant access to the castle. She stepped barefoot from her room and marched to the main control deck.

“Coran what happened?!” Allura stood in the doorway and gathered her hair up so it would stop sticking to her neck while she waited for a response.

“Just a little mishap Empress, but we’re fixing it!” He poked his head out from behind a giant panel, his forehead beaded with sweat.

“Well let me at least get you something to drink, it’s sweltering in here” she offered.

“Thank you Empress that would be lovely!” He yelled over the sounds of buzzing, soldering and banging.

Once in the kitchen she quickly filled a giant pitcher with liquid while the emergency power was still running. She topped it off with ice, stealing one to run over her throat.

“Let me” a familiar voice sounded and startled her in the dim room.

“Oh Keith, please don’t scare me like that!” She placed a hand to her heart.

“Sorry sorry,” he chuckled, “I just landed and got the full rundown. I’m beginning to think I should have stayed on Daibazaal.”

He approached her in a black tank, already damp with perspiration, pants and boots. He took the cube from her and pushed her hair back to glide the ice over her neck and shoulders.

“Mmm that feels wonderful darling thank you.”

Keith smiled as he leaned in to kiss and lick at the water droplets on her skin.

“The pleasure is mine.”

She hummed happily and moved her face to receive a kiss.

“Any idea when the power will get fixed?” Keith asked, popping what was left of the ice into his mouth.

“Afraid not. I was about to take this to Coran actually.”

“Ah I’ll help you.”

They delivered the cold refreshments to Coran and the other engineers then proceeded to search the castle for ways to stay cool.

“If only there was a pool.”

“There is a pool, multiple in fact.”

“There’s a pool and you never told me?!”

“You never asked darling.” Allura shrugged her shoulders.

Allura took him on a mini tour, showing him the indoor and outdoor pools, both of which were packed with staff and their families. Keith stared jealously with an evident pout on his face.

“This looks amazing but I’m not really interested in sharing real estate with that many people.” Keith looked on with a grimace watching an Altean child take in a mouth full of water and spit it at his younger brother.

“There is the private pool…” Allura suggested.

Keith turned to his wife and his gaze narrowed.

“You could have led with that.”

“Sorry honey.”

Like the time before when Allura showed him her old room, Keith was once again finding there were many parts of the castle he’d yet to explore.  He was also finding how much he took the elevator for granted as he huffed, hot and sweating up several flights of stairs and down some private corridors.

“This pool is only for the royal family and anyone we choose to grant entrance” she explained as they entered a room that was quite well hidden and Keith wondered if he could ever recreate the path on his own.

The space was quiet and cool, lit with a blue glow from the water. Columns extended from the floor of the pool to the ceiling as did climbing vine plants along the walls. A private paradise for the two of them.

“If the power worked I’d show you the automated sunroof. At night we’d open it and swim under the stars.” Allura looked up and smiled. “Robes and towels are over there.” She pointed.

“This looks amazing” Keith’s face brightened. “Let me go get into my suit.” He headed for the door.

“Why wait?” Allura playfully swept her toe in the water.

His brow arched.

“As I said, it’s private, royal family only and we’re the only royal family left.”

She turned around and pulled her hair away from her back exposing the zipper of her top.

“Be a dear and give me a hand.”

He strolled over to her and slowly tugged her zipper down, pressing his mouth to the nape of her neck along the way. When finished he backed away to watch her undress. She only had two simple pieces on so it didn’t take long and he noticed she hadn’t bothered with a bra or underwear. She stepped out of her pants and sauntered over to the steps, slowly dipping her foot in first then gradually descending into the refreshing water. Immediately she immersed herself fully, popping back up to inhale and push her wet hair back. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle even more against the water.

“Ah this feels wonderful. What are you waiting for?”

Keith had been too busy staring he’d forgotten to disrobe and he hurriedly pulled off his boots, kicking them to the side. He yanked his tank over his head and left his pants and boxers in a pile at his feet. He was a little less graceful getting in, hissing a bit at the chilliness, but quickly acclimating. He dunked himself and reemerged shaking his head rapidly.

“Heh hey watch it!” Allura giggled and held up her hand to shield herself from flying droplets.

Keith waded through the water, hair simultaneously poking out and sticking to his face and gathered her in his arms.

“Come here” he drawled in flirtatious murmur.

“Can’t take you anywhere” she joked, trying to manage his wild hair.

They kissed, slow and lazy, melting into each other.

“I love you” she whispered.

“I love you too” he replied, equally quiet as he held her a little tighter. “I don’t think I’ll get tired of hearing that.”

She smiled and repeated the kiss, prying his lips open wider with hers to get deeper. Their lips, tongues, legs and hands tangled for as long as Keith could bear before he pulled back. He hoisted her up with one arm and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him, laughing as she did so. Her merriment quickly turned to surprise as he reached under her with his free hand and massaged her entrance.

“Oh…” was all she said in response, breathy and shaky as she brought her arms around his neck.

He nipped at her lips and chin while pushing in a finger, prodding for a bit then adding another. He fingered her with long deep strokes of his fingers making her whimper and tremble in his hold. He slid his digits in and out of her until the consistency felt different, thicker and warm. Keith pulled his hand away reluctantly and carried her to one of the edges of the pool, standing perpendicular to it. He took one of her hands and placed it on the rim.

“Hold on to this” he ordered.

Allura nodded, clenching his shoulder with the other hand. He grabbed his hardening cock, giving it a few more jerks before guiding it to her folds, pushing through until just the tip penetrated. Then he carefully brought his hands to her waist and pulled her down onto him.

They let out simultaneous satisfied sighs and she loosed her legs just enough to give him freedom to move. He wrapped one arm back around her and gripped her leg with the other. The water helped him move his hips more fluidly, grinding and rolling and burying himself in her as deep as would allow.

Allura moaned and her head rolled as her body bobbed in the water, breasts dipping above and below the surface. The louder she got the more the sound echoed in the cavernous like space.

“Does it feel good?” He asked in short gruff gasps as he fucked her.

“Yes…always.”

“How good? Tell me how good it feels” he demanded, pumping harder.

Her mouth fell open, her loud wails seemingly answering his question. Keith continued to buck his hips, filling her as the water splashed around them. Allura dug her nails into his skin.

“Keith if you don’t stop I’m gonna come” she mewled, face pained with pleasure.

“Threatening me with a good time?” he panted, chuckled.

“Keith” she whined again.

Allura desperately grabbed the soaked hair at the back of his head and pulled her love into a rough kiss, tugging at his lips with her teeth as she came. She growled and hissed, cursed his name as her body spasmed. Keith thrust, firm and unyielding, through her orgasm and into his own. His howls filled the room.

Keith held his wife, let himself catch his breath, before slowly pulling out of her and letting her down. They kissed softly, delicately on the lips, cheeks, lines of their jaws. After taking one large breath Keith pulled away to swim further into the water. He beckoned her with a finger.

Allura smiled and obliged, pushing out into the pool and slipping under, resurfacing in front of him. She slung her arms around him once more.

“Can we just stay here until dinner?” Keith asked.

“Absolutely. We could even have dinner in the pool if we wanted.”

“Heh, you’re kidding right?”

Allura’s brow furrowed and she shook her head.

“No, we’re rulers we can do silly things like that.”

“God I love being married to you.” He pulled her close and danced around with her in the water.

She chuckled and kissed his nose, erupting into a fit of giggles as he spun her around circles.


	17. Like A Couple of Teenagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizing they missed the whole courtship period of their relationship, Keith attempts to recreate an earth style date for his alien wife
> 
> For the prompt "date night"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be sleeping right now, but I'm not so have some smut. I need to catch up on these prompts anyway.

“Are you sure this isn’t too revealing? I’ve never really dressed so…casually before with the intention to be seen in public.” Allura fidgeted, tugged at the hem of her short white sleeveless turtleneck dress. “Keith? Keith!”

All he could do was stare at his wife, mouth agape.

“I think you look hot” he murmured after a while.

“Really?” Allura perked up, stood a little straighter than before.

“Oh yeah.” He nodded in a zombie like state. He’d seen her naked several times and yet it was this dress that had him realizing she had legs for days.

She skipped over to grab the knee-length cape laid over her vanity chair and threw it over her shoulders, fastening the clasp then pulling her hair out of the way.

“Ready?”

“Forgetting something?” Keith motioned at his face.

“Ah yes of course.”

Allura closed her eyes and started to shape shift in small increments. Her cheek marks disappeared, her hair shortened to a stylish black bob and her ears became rounded. When she opened her eyes they were a honey hazel color. It was the most human she’d ever looked.

“I don’t know how you deal with these ears.” She pouted looking in the mirror.

“Well we need people not to recognize you so try and tough it out for one evening” Keith said as he slid the strap of a black face mask over his ear.

“You look like a pirate.” Allura giggled watching him put on a long trench coat.

“Get over here before I make you walk the plank” he quipped and held his hand out.

She took it happily and they left in a small two person transport plane.

“So why was it so important that we go on this, what did you call it, date night?” Allura buckled her safety belt and leaned back in the seat.

“Cause I thought it would be fun, and we never got to spend time together before our engagement” he explained as he pushed the throttle and eased out of the hangar. “On earth people go on dates, they hang out and get to know each other, have a good time. Figured it would be cool to show you what it’s like, to pretend for one night that we’re a normal couple.”

“Ahh, I like it!”

Her excitement however faded as soon as the plane landed at its destination.

“An Unilu swap moon?” Apprehension washed over her face.

“You’ve been?”

“No, but I’ve heard tales.”

“Neat isn’t it?” Keith arched his brows.

“I think I may be overdressed.”

“Nonsense.”

“Keith.”

“Look, on earth a date at the mall is normal. Besides I could take you to a fancy dinner but we have a fancy dinner every night, it comes with the crown. Let’s switch it up.”

Allura pursed her lips then hooked her arm around her husband’s.

“All right, I trust you.”

She then proceeded to let herself go, loosen up, allowed him to lead the way. She actually found it quite exciting and she enjoyed exploring the shops and trying food at the stands that she’d never get to experience at the castle. She even purchased a couple trinkets and met her very first cow.

“Keith.” She stopped dead in her tracks and yanked the emperor’s arm. “Is that you?”

Keith stepped back and his eyes narrowed on a bulletin board in a small stall of a weapons shop. There were other photos along with his and it appeared to be some sort of permanent ban list.

“Uh…perhaps.” He scratched at the back of his neck, grateful for the mask obscuring his face. “The last time I was here there was a little incident when I tried to get more info about my Marmora blade.”

“An incident…” Allura raised a brow.

“Don’t act like you’ve never almost been arrested.” Keith scoffed.

“I haven’t actually.”

“Well aren’t you just special.” Keith sneered playfully.

“I ought to turn you in!” Allura quipped pretending to march toward the shopkeeper to report him.

Keith laughed and pulled her away, quickly yanking his mask down long enough to kiss her. She giggled against his lips.

“Let’s get out of here you lil’ snitch.”

They returned to the plane to head home and once Allura was in her seat she shifted back to her regular Altean self. She bent down and rummaged through her shopping bag as Keith took off and pulled out a sparkly clip, sliding it into her hair.

“Thank you for this by the way, but I could have gotten it myself.”

“Humor me by letting me buy the girl who has everything a little something.”

“Well I love it, it might be my favorite accessory other than this.” She grinned and flashed her wedding ring before running her fingers over the barrette.

Keith’s gaze lingered on her and he suddenly put the plane in autopilot and let the vessel meander in space.

“Hmm?” Allura looked slightly confused.

“Thought we could watch the stars for a little bit. If we were on earth I’d be parking the car on some quiet hill so we could…talk.”

“Talk” Allura repeated, rightfully suspicious.

“I mean we’d talk at first.”

“Uh huh.”

“And then maybe make out a little.”

“Uh huh. Anything else?” She crossed her arms.

“I mean, if you’re up for it, there could certainly be other things.” He blushed and bit his lip with a smirk.

“You’re terrible.” Allura laughed.

Despite being fully aware of his intentions she unbuckled her belt and climbed onto him, hiking her dress up to properly straddle him.

“Hey…” Keith looked up at her, clearing his throat and shifting underneath her.

“Hi” she replied, undoing his seat belt and letting it snap back.

He moistened his lips and ran his hands up her thighs while she removed her cape and tossed it on her seat.

“So, if I understand this correctly, we make out first and then you fuck me?”

Keith trembled a bit. There was something about her swearing, that word in particular, in her posh accent that always made him feel a certain way. A way that made his dick twitch in his pants. He nodded silently in response.

Allura tucked her finger under his chin and tilted his head up, bringing her mouth to his. She kissed him slowly, deeply, teased with her tongue. He sighed as his hands inched up her dress, finding no evidence of panties, just skin.

“Oh you bad girl” he hissed, breathy and ruff.

“Couldn’t have lines showing through my dress.” She growled then tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth.

“Mhmm, that’s the reason.”

She giggled in a way that admitted guilt without saying it and commenced grinding on his lap. Keith let out a low groan and pushed the hem of her dress farther up her hips until her entire bottom half was exposed.

“If I haven’t mentioned it before, you’re killing me in this dress.” He bucked his hips into her, making her very aware of his erection.

“When I told Romelle you were taking me on a date she helped me pick something out.”

“Keep her around, always.”

Allura laughed and her hands slipped from his shoulders to his waist, undoing the button on his pants.

“Let me,” he offered, “lift your hips for a second.”

She did as asked, standing the best she could while he got his pants and boxer briefs down over his knees until they fell at his ankles. He quickly grabbed his cock, stroked a few times, then nodded for her to come back down. Allura planted her hands firmly on his shoulders and he immediately brought a hand to her waist to help ease her onto his dick.

He hummed as he entered her, warm and wet and tight. They kissed for a while, savored the sweet and saltiness of their mouths from the mall food before she actually began to ride him. He pulled away and grasped a handful of her hair, pulling her head back to latch his lips onto her throat, licking and sucking until it left a mark while she rolled her hips.

“What will everyone say if they see such a thing?” she panted as she moved, referring to the hickey he was clearly creating.

“They’ll say that you’re mine” he grunted.

She seemed to like this answer and she moved faster, harder, bobbing up and down in direct competition with his jerking hips. Allura’s head rolled forward and nuzzled against his, feeling his warm breath against her face.

“Keith…” she whimpered and he knew what was imminent.

“Come for me, please Lu” he asked as if that wasn’t the plan, running his hands up her back and holding her close.

Allura kissed him feverishly, cupping his face as she did so, hoping it would control the volume of her voice when she came.

It didn’t, and instead she cried out against his ear which set him off almost immediately and he shuddered hard as he ejaculated inside her. They gasped for air, embraced each other, waited to come down from their euphoria.

“I like your earth dates” Allura purred and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

“Heh, can I be honest with you?”

“Always.”

“That was my first real date.”

“What?” Allura lifted her head.

“My time at Garrison was…dating was the last thing on my mind. I was rebellious and angry and trying not to disappoint Shiro who pulled all kinds of strings to even get me in. And then I got kicked out and suddenly all I cared about was finding out who I was. I didn’t do any of the regular stuff kids my age were doing.”

Allura smiled warmly and brushed his bangs from his face.

“If it makes you feel better neither did I. I had suitors who attempted to court me but they were so dull, probably because they were absolutely terrified of father…and eventually terrified of me.” She giggled before her expression fell. “I hope you don’t feel you’ve missed out because of me…because of the arrangement.”

Keith chuckled and shook his head, rubbing circles into her lower back with his fingers.

“Not in the slightest. I lucked out with you Lu, I really did.”

Allura’s cheeks burned and she curled up against him.

“Why so shy all the sudden?” He teased.

“Because you say sweet things that make me feel…” she trailed off.

“Who knew the fierce empress was such a softy.” He started to rock her back and forth.

“Quiet you” she grumbled but stayed put in his arms.

Nothing about being half dressed, makeup smudged, wrapped up with him post coitus in a small plane was dignified or necessarily romantic, but there was no place else at the moment she would rather be.


	18. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura hates the cold so Keith brings the heat
> 
> For the prompt "snowed in"

Keith and Allura had few married friends or even just friends in general. They were far too busy. However they had become rather fond of the king and queen of Ombaueral since meeting at their engagement party and subsequent opera outing. They were older, but funny, kind and didn’t treat the young emperor and empress like inexperienced kids. The king and queen had visited Altea many times since Keith and Allura’s marriage, at their insistence, and even Daibazaal a few times. Keith and Allura offered to visit them on Ombaueral but the couple always waved it off.

“You’d find it dreadful!” Queen Correllia warned.

“Please don’t trouble yourself” King Deckard chimed in.

“Nonsense!” Allura reassured them. “We’d love to come and see you!”

_LATER THAT MONTH…_

“We should’ve had them come back to Altea.” Allura shivered even under her large fur cloak and several blankets.

“You offered. Besides it shows good will on our part to visit.”

“They could have at least mentioned that Ombaueral was a frozen hellscape.”

Keith chuckled and stoked at the flames in the fireplace, setting the poker down and sauntering to the window.

“It’s not a hellscape, it’s beautiful.” He stared out at the snow, radiating a glimmering white under the moonlight.

“Ok fine it’s a beautiful frozen hellscape” Allura huffed and sunk deeper into the cloak as she sat huddled up on the bed.

She was being a bit of a brat but damnit she was cold. She didn’t seem to handle extreme temperatures in either direction well (Altean climate had her spoiled), but at least they were in the lovely guest cabin the king and queen had set up for them and that absolutely beat being outside. The cabin was lavish, made of wood and stone with heavy emphasis on furs. Candles bathed the space in soft light and the fire looked warm and inviting.

“Come sit.” Keith patted the space beside him on the animal pelt rug in front of the fire.

Allura’s lower lip jutted out and she shook her head.

“It’s warm over here I promise.”

Allura sighed and crawled off the bed, quickly scampering to where he was and plopping down, tucking her bare legs and feet up under the cloak.

“Ridiculous” Keith teased.

“You’re ridiculous” Allura countered as she hugged herself.

“Wine? It’ll help warm you.”

“Will it?”

“Well you’ll be drunk so you won’t feel it.”

“Good point, pour an extra large glass please.” She grinned.

Keith hopped up and walked to the table, pouring two glasses and returning to the fire. They clinked glasses and sipped.

“Ok fine this is a little nice.” Allura acquiesced.

“It’s a lot nice.”

“It’s a lot nice” she repeated and swirled the dark berry liquid in her glass. “I must admit I do enjoy these trips with you.”

“I like them too,” he drank then set his glass down, “even if you act like a big baby during half of them.”

“Excuse you.” She playfully hit him and he caught her hand to pull her into a kiss.

Their lips brushed and teased, lightly at first then deeper.

“You’re going to make me spill my wine.”

He pulled back and took the glass from her, placing it beside his on the hearth.

“Shush and let me make out with my wife.”

“Yes dear.”

Their mouths met again as did their tongues. She cupped his face at his jaw line, humming softly. Keith took the opportunity to burrow his hand into her cloak, finding her breast and kneading through the silk nightgown. When that wasn’t enough to satisfy him his fingers inched up to her shoulder and pushed the thin strap down so he could get to her skin. He resumed massaging her breast, gently pinching the nipple. Allura let out a soft squeak at his touch.

Keith moved forward, using the mass of his body to push her onto her back. He nestled himself on top of her, propping himself up on an elbow while he worked his hand under the nightgown. His kisses were needy as were his fingers, eager to get between her legs. He fumbled at the waistband and shoved his hand down her underwear.

Allura inhaled sharply and her head fell back, giving him access to her neck. He nibbled at the skin, sunk his teeth into her collar bone. Her toes curled, legs trembled and squirmed as he fingered her, thumb massaging the small sensitive organ between her folds. She writhed underneath him, high pitched whimpers and whines wrenched from her.

“Take off your panties and get on your hands and knees” he ordered when his fingers felt plenty slick.

She nodded and sat up, waiting for him to pull his hand out before removing her cloak and underwear and getting on all fours. She waited, presenting for him while he stood up and undressed. When he stepped out of his pajama pants he knelt back down, positioning himself behind her.

“Hmmm” he grunted, pushing her nightgown over her hips and running his hands over her ass. “I wanna try something and if you aren’t into it, tell me ok?”

“Of course darling” she purred and arched her back a bit.

He grabbed a handful followed by hard slap causing her to gasp and flinch. She could then feel his hands up and down her spine before she felt multiple fingers back inside her cunt. He pumped her a few times to get his fingers properly lubed then pulled out and used the wetness to coat her asshole.

Allura let out a surprised shuddering breath as he eventually penetrating with his fingers, gradually deeper with each passing. She groaned, soft and low, hips gently moving back into his hand after a while.

“You like that?” He teased while stretching her out.

She nodded, incapable of speaking at the moment.

He kept probing her ass slow and steady, in the meantime pushing his cock between her folds. Allura yelped. Keith’s raspy laugh sounded behind her as he rocked his hips lazily and she dug her fingers into the rug and buried her forehead in the soft fur as he occupied both her holes.

Keith bucked his hips a few times, being rough while he could before pulling out and holding his dick, poised and ready, right at her anus.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Yes” she whispered.

He eased in, measured and careful, his dick glazed with her wetness. A long groan pushed from the depths of her throat as he filled her, fading into a pitchy whine.

“Am I hurting you?”

“No…keep going” she pleaded.

There was a slight discomfort, but it was good pain, a pain she liked. Plus she knew she could shift her body if needed, make herself widen for him, but for now she relished the tightness. Keith rolled his hips and moaned at the snugness. Her asshole fit his cock like a glove and he scolded himself momentarily for not doing this with her sooner.

He tucked his hands where her hips and thighs joined and sped up. Her body lurched forward while he fucked her from behind, hair flopping out its bun and falling apart with each pound. As he entered her, in and out, as hard as she’d allow, he realized he would have given his empire for a mirror to watch her breasts bounce, watch her face.

“Baby you take my dick so well” he rasped deeply between gritted teeth.

Their bodies moved as a unit. Trembling whimpers and wails tumbled from her lips complimenting the slapping sound of his skin against her backside.

“Fuck Lu I’m…” he growled, unable to finish the sentence before he was coming hard and fast inside her. He sucked in heavy breaths waiting for his heartbeat to calm and when he withdrew a sticky trail of cum followed.

Allura collapsed on the rug, rolling onto her back with her hand to her chest as she panted. She could barely get her wits about her and focus before Keith was propping up her legs and pushing them apart.

“Keith?”

“You didn’t think I was gonna let you go without making sure you came did you?” He lay between her thighs.

Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip, watching the fire reflect in his eyes before his face disappeared into her mound. She was still sensitive and riled up so the second his warm rough tongue dragged within her folds she let out an exceptionally loud moan.

Normally Keith would work her up nice and slow, but not this time. He ate her out like a starved man with his first bit of food, wrapping his arms around her thighs and holding her firm against his mouth with no place to go.

Allura cried out, back arched, reaching for anything she could.

“Keith!” she pleaded to no avail.

His tongue was relentless and all her begging did was egg him on. When she came she lost all control of her volume, her screams filling the room. Even during her climax he didn’t stop and as she came down he slowly licked to coax out a few last mewling whimpers.

Keith finally released her and lay beside her, pulling her cloak over the both of them.

“Still cold?” he asked noticing her body was shaking as he snuggled close.

“That’s not it and you know it.” She let out a hoarse laugh.

He shrugged with a guilty smirk and held Allura, tangled up in each other and listening to the crackling fire as the snow continued to fall outside.


	19. A Little Tied Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It never hurts to brush up on one’s skills. Keith joins Allura for a training session and when his back hits the mat, Allura has another work out in mind.

Keith marched toward the training deck, needing desperately to blow off some steam. He was irritated, stressed. Sendak had tried his patience, like he often did, during an earlier video call and the emperor found himself wishing he could have reached through the screen and wrung that thick purple neck of his.

The door whooshed open and he entered just in time for a bot to fly toward him, feet from his position and go crashing into the wall. He instinctively ducked, flinched, watched the machine fall to the ground in a crackling, buzzing heap.

“Oh hi darling!” Allura waved, bright and chipper. A whip bayard occupied her other hand. Her high ponytail bounced with each tilt of her head.

“Uh hey…” He stood and looked at the poor bot, or what was left of it. “Busy I see.”

“Just getting a little workout in. I’ve been feeling a little rusty lately.” She rotated her shoulder a bit.

“I’d say you haven’t missed a beat.”

Allura giggled.

“What brings you here?”

“Sendak.” He replied and it was enough to elicit and understanding “ah” from his wife. “I swear he has to push back every step of the way.”

“I can still kill him if you want!” Allura suggested eagerly.

“No, but thank you.” He chuckled. “Just need to get out a little frustration, that’s all.”

“Ah, well I’ll leave you to it.” Allura started to leave.

“No, no, you can stay. We can train together.”

Allura blinked.

“You want to spar? With me?” She looked skeptical.

“Yeah. Why not?”

“Oh darling,” she laughed with an air of condescension, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Keith arched a brow and shifted his stance. They had never really seen each other fight, let alone fought against each other. This would be interesting.

“May I remind you I won the Kral Zera with nothing but this blade.” He twirled it in his fingers.

“May I remind you there wouldn’t be a Kral Zera if I hadn’t snapped Lotor’s body like a bread stick.” She smirked and cracked her whip.

The sound mixed with her confidence made him tingle at the base of his spine and he shook it off.  He sauntered to the center of the room then motioned for her to come at him with his finger playfully. Allura grinned, head titled and readied herself.

Gripping the blade handle tightly, he lunged. She flung her whip, successfully keeping him at a distance for quite some time. He was fast though, and he could dodge well. Tucking and rolling, he dove under the glowing cord and landed a kick to her back. Allura stumbled forward into a roll and immediately turned around and flung the whip at him with a flick of her wrist, knocking his feet out from underneath him.

Scrambling quickly to his feet he rushed her again, only this time allowing her to get the whip around his wrist. With his other hand he grabbed it and yanked, sending her flying across the room. She writhed, rolled over slowly and struggled to get to her feet.

“So, what was that you were saying earlier?” Keith asked smugly as he approached.

Allura stayed hunched over, visually having difficulty catching her breath. When he’d foolishly gotten close enough she suddenly stood upright with ease and swung her whip at him. It wrapped around his upper body several times and Allura let go of the handle as he staggered backward, tripped and fell on his back with a thud.

“I believe I was saying I don’t want to hurt you.” Allura retorted, voice dripping with sweet arrogance.

“Heh ok ok you got me” Keith chuckled breathlessly as she approached and stood over him.

“I believe I do.” She sunk down and straddled him. Leaning down she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

“Thanks, now are you gonna let me out?” He wriggled a little.

“I’ll think about it.” She took the whip handle and tucked it within the wrapped portions.

“Allura…” There was a bit of a warning tone in his voice which was cut off by a rough grunt as she began twirling her hips on his groin.

She stared down at him, like a lioness looking triumphantly down at her prey before putting it out of its misery.

 “Computer, engage privacy settings for one varga” she demanded.

“Engage privacy settings. One varga.” A robotic voice repeated, accepting the command.

There was a loud click and a red light blinked on over the door. Shutters came down over the windows of the observation platforms up above.

“This room has privacy settings?” He looked around suspiciously.

“A lot of the rooms in this castle do. As royalty you have staff bothering you for this and that from the moment the suns rise until they set. Sometimes one must force a little quiet time.”

She backed off him and knelt between his legs, sliding her hands up his thighs and palming him through his spandex workout pants.

Keith’s breath shuddered and he squeezed his legs on either side of her body as he pushed air from his nostrils.

“I will give credit where credit is due darling. You are an excellent fighter” Allura complimented as she massaged the bulge, feeling it twitch and grow under her hand.

“T-Th-Thank you” he stammered, eyed fluttering closed.

“Very fast,” she rubbed harder, “agile…”

There were no words in response, only whimpers.

Delicate fingers pushed up his tank top then curled and tucked into the waistband of his pants. She tugged and pulled down, his dick springing up once freed from its snug little prison. The garment was flung to the side, leaving his whole lower half bare.

He yelped as her cool hand wrapped around the shaft and stroked teasingly a few times.

Allura smirked and leaned forward, purring as she dragged her tongue up its length.

“Ahhh fuck me” Keith hissed at the sudden sensation.

“Soon darling” she promise and kept licking.

Keith twisted in his restraint, moistening then biting his trembling lip as she tickled his cock with her tongue. His mouth eventually fell open as he witnesses it completely disappear inside her mouth.

“Oh my god” he belted out and arched his back.

Eyes slipping closed he tried to focus on not looking. If he watched her he’d come too fast so he settled on listening, on hearing her hum and moan lovingly as she sucked his dick. While her mouth worked her hands gently traced his abs, the V shaped cuts at his hips, massaging with her thumbs. He groaned continually as Allura’s tongue lapped at his member while it was still fully enveloped in her warm mouth.

“Baby I’m gonna come.” Hands curled into fists as his sides.

“Not yet my love, hold on a little bit longer can’t you?” Allura stopped but for a brief moment, jerking him off with her hand while she spoke to keep the momentum going.

“I don’t know if that’s an option” he panted.

“What was that saying? Patience yields focus?”

“Don’t you dare use a Shiro phrase on while you’re blowing me” he growled.

Allura laughed then suddenly took him deep into her mouth one last time. His head grazed the back of her throat and he cried out.

“Fuck, I’m gonna get you for this when you let me out of this thing.” Keith swore as she pulled back and stood up.

“Of course you are” she cooed at him dismissively. Pushing her own leggings off her hips, down her legs and kicking them aside.

She straddled him again only this time staying upright on her knees.

“And how do you plan on punishing me for this exactly?” she asked with a lilt in her voice. Her hand slipped down her stomach, over her mound and between her legs. While she lazily fingered herself the back of her hand brushed against his hard cock, still glistening with saliva.

Perhaps Keith could have come up with a witty response if his brain hadn’t promptly malfunctioned at the sight before him. Granted she was giving him time to come off the ledge of an orgasm, but pleasuring herself for him to see kept him dangerously close.

Her blue eyes clamped shut and she suddenly lost herself, moaning and whimpering from her own fingers. Keith couldn’t stop staring, watching her face, her lips, the way her breasts heaved from within her sports bra, small beads of sweat from the training session trickling down her torso. Her hips bucked into her own palm, sped up and with her husband as a one-man audience she climaxed, her pretty cries echoing in the room.

Her head rolled forward and she brought sticky fingers to her mouth to lick them clean.

A “god I love you” came tumbling out of his mouth as she grabbed his erection, which hadn’t diminished in the slightest, and guided it to her entrance.

“I love you too” she murmured as she planted her hands on his chest and lowered herself down.

The immediate hot tingling sensation what originated from his cock and bloomed outward reminded him just how long his dick had been neglected, but she made up for it, bobbing up and down on the shaft rhythmically. Allura rode him nice and steady, rocking back and forth on top of him while he writhed within the whip, unable to hold her, completely at her mercy. He tried to lift his hips, but she’d shut down his advances by fucking him harder, knocking the air from his lungs. Allura was still plenty sensitive from her own orgasm and she whimpered repeatedly, but it didn’t deter her rapid movements.

Keith started to beg then, soft whispered pleas over and over as his toes curled and his legs squirmed. She was too tight and too slick and wet and he couldn’t take it. She bent down, attempting to shush him with passionate tongue filled kisses, but it was fruitless. His breathing quickened as his vision started to go white. He didn’t hear the roaring of his own voice at first, but eventually he came back down to earth as his legs went limp under her. He swallowed hard to coat his dry throat.

His body twitched sporadically, shivered and she let him settle down a bit before pulling him to sit up so she could finally unwrap the whip from him. Keith immediately lay back down the second he was free. He was still inside her.

“This really is my favorite weapon” Allura laughed breathlessly while pulling the cord through her hands.

“Mine too” he chuckled hoarsely. “Now if you don’t mind I think I’m going to need to lay here until the varga is up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As there's only 8 prompts left before I'm finished I just wanted to take a moment to say thank you to those of you reading, leaving kudos and comments (and I see those hits so thanks for keeping up with each update). It's appreciated and I can't believe I've been able to write Kallura touching each others bits for 19 chapters now (even if they're drabble size). Hopefully I've been able to keep these updates new and fresh for ya!


	20. Where The Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith does his best to make Daibazaal feel like home for Allura and they celebrate the new space by testing out the mattress
> 
> For the prompt "housewarming"

Keith had no idea what he was doing. His little shack out in the desert was all the evidence needed to prove he didn’t know shit about decorating. Luckily his assistant Zodun was there to…well assist and she had certainly done her homework to help pull off this special little project Keith had in mind.

He stood there as various staff fluttered about the large bedroom, twice as large as the one he currently resided in which belonged to the late Prince Lotor. As Emperor he should have occupied Zarkon and Haggar’s room ages ago, but he wasn’t sure if that was respectful and there were numerous traces of the emperor and his witch bride still there. Plus being in a dead person’s room is just weird but at least Lotor’s quarters gave no hints that he’d ever even slept there since he’d avoided the castle and his parents like the plague most of his life.

This, however, was a new era and it was time to start fresh so now he and Zodun stood and watched as the room was cleared and cleaned.

“I think the dresser should go there and the vanity right there” Keith pointed, looking to Zodun for confirmation that the design made sense.

She smiled and nodded, tablet in hand.

“And what about the surprise?” He turned to Zodun. “None of this matters if it’s not ready.”

“I’m glad you asked Emperor, please follow me.”

They left the room to be finished by the workers and he followed her to the elevator and down to the lab. The second Keith entered, everyone immediately stood at attention.

“At ease please. What progress has been made?” Zodun asked as they approached the group of scientists.

“I think we’ve finally got it!” Crag, the lead researcher, beamed. “Please take a look!”

Keith bent down and eyed the specimen and his face immediately lit up.

“It’s perfect!” he grinned.

A week later Allura arrived on Daibazaal, surprised to find Keith waiting for her the second she stepped off the ship. Sometimes he would greet her but often he’d be so busy he’d send Zodun to fetch her.

“Hello darling.” They shared a sweet kiss.

“Hey, missed you.”

“I always miss you.” She caressed his cheek.

He blushed and took her hand.

“Hungry?”

“No I ate before I left. Lately I've been famished all the time it seems.”

“Ah, well I have a surprise for you.”

“Do you?” She tried to hide her sudden excitement.

“Mmh!”

He took her onto the elevator and where they would normally get off to head to his bedroom or the throne room or the dining hall, they simply kept going.

“I think we missed our stop” Allura pointed out.

“No we didn’t.” Keith smirked.

They exited on the top floor and Keith squeezed her hand as they approached the grand double doors. He stopped her before they went in.

“Close your eyes.”

She nodded and did as asked, allowing him to guide her into the room. Once inside he brought her, shuffling and unsure to the center of the room.

“Open them.”

Allura’s eyes fluttered open and she looked around. This room was grander than his previous room and actually decorated, and beautifully at that. Everything was in Daibazaal’s signature deep hues of black, purple and blue.

She walked around, taking it all in. There was a vanity for her as well as her own wardrobe filled with clothes. The royal portrait they had done a while back hung on the wall over the large bed. Bedside tables had smaller photos from their actual wedding day as well as their trip to earth.

“It’s absolutely lovely Keith!” She spun around.

“I wanted this place to feel more like home for you so I thought I’d give you the proper bedroom an empress deserves.”

“I love it, this is a wonderful surprise.”

“That’s not all of it.”

His hands enveloped hers once more and he escorted her out on the balcony looking out into the red hued sky and black sharp mountains. It took her all of seconds to see what the rest of the surprise was. Her hand slipped out of his as she approached tiny garden. Her fingers inched toward the petals of a very familiar flower, rubbing them gently.

“Juniberries? But how?”

“Normally they’d never survive in this climate so I had the lab work on some things. It’s not a perfect replica, hence the violet petals, but this version can thrive here. Plus I know you like to garden so I figured when you’re feeling stressed you can come up here and take care of them.”

“Oh Keith…” She stared down at the blooms, lip trembling and wiping the sudden wetness forming at the corner of her eyes.

Allura turned and immediately wrapped her arms around him.

“How did I get so lucky hmm? How did the fates allow me to find someone so wonderful, so loving? I do not deserve you.” Her voice was shaky as she held him tightly.

His hands trickled down and rested at the small of her back. Her words made his cheeks feel hot and his heart thump loudly in his chest.

“I love you so much Lu” he whispered.

She pulled back, face damp with tears and peppered his lips with kisses which he returned happily.

“How long will it take to get you out of this outfit? I wanna make love to you.” He nipped at her chin and neck.

“Not long, most of these buttons are for show.” Allura grinned.

“Then would you like to join me breaking in the new bed?”

“I would be honored.”

Hand in hand, he led her inside and helped her undress, laying her clothes across the chair. While he disrobed she crawled to the center of the bed.

“God you’re beautiful” he complimented as he climbed on the bed toward her.

“You flatter me greatly, do continue” she giggled, meeting him with a kiss when he was close enough to be pulled in.

They kissed until her head hit the pillow where they continued to touch lips, slow and lingering while hands roamed each other’s bodies.

“You really like the room?” Keith asked when he finally pulled back.

“Yes, I love it. It will be nice to come here and relax with you after a long day.” Her fingers traced his collarbone. “Especially with how off I’ve been feeling lately.”

“Maybe you should rest. Rain check then?”

“No no, I want to.” She tugged him into a kiss. “I’ll always make time for this.”

After placing several soft kisses to her lips he gently moved her onto her side and saddled up behind her in a spoon position. Gathering up her hair he pushed it into a pile on the pillow and immediately planted his lips on her exposed neck. Allura hummed, sighed at his touch. One of his legs nestled between hers to pry them apart and he pressed his mouth to the back of her shoulder as he guided himself to her entrance and left it there.

Once his erection could find its way inside her on its own, he slid his now free hand under her arm and cupped her breast. He massaged the skin, pinched the nipple between his thumb and index finger. His hips moved back and forth slowly, prodding her cunt teasingly. She whimpered, getting wetter with each passing of the tip of his dick and in turn he was able to get farther inside her with each stroke, but he was definitely holding back, not getting as deep as he could.

Allura clutched the pillow, squirmed. How she hated that it felt so agonizingly good to be toyed with by him, especially knowing how full she could be if he’d just let go. His small measured grunts filled her ears and she could sense how hard it was for him to restrain himself. His chest was warm against her back allowing her to feel each deep breath he took. Every time Keith pulled out and pushed back in, it slowly coated the skin where they joined with sticky wetness.

“Lura…” he moaned in her ear, before finally penetrating her all the way until they locked like a perfect set of puzzle pieces.

Keith reluctantly relinquished his handful of breast and gripped her hip as he grinded her, slow but hard and deliberate. Allura buried her face in the pillow to muffle the whining and clutched the sheets in her fist, dragging it toward her.

“Keith…” her voice was shaky.

“Come for me baby” he requested and pumped a bit faster, but was still focused on burrowing his cock as far as it could go. He dipped his hips lower, up under her ass until he could feel himself grazing her back wall.

The high pitched cry that tumbled out of her mouth was all the validation he needed and he steadily fucked her, hitting that golden spot. This new room was the only one on the top floor and he relished that he could get her as loud as he wanted with the upmost privacy.

When she began repeating his name, over and over, whiney and desperate, he knew she was going to come any moment. All he had to do was be patient. A few more thrusts, hard and persistent had her unraveling in thunderous wails. It didn’t take much pounding after that to get him to climax, the sounds of her orgasm already setting him off. He pumped a few more times to ensure he came completely, entirely, before pulling out. There were no words, he just pulled her flush against his body and held her, breathing heavily against the back of her neck until sleep took him.

Allura lay there for a while, but unlike her husband her eyes wouldn’t stay shut. Her quintessence was buzzing in her body, a dull throbbing almost, a new feeling that had been creeping up on her over the past couple of weeks. She slipped out of Keith’s grasp and into the bathroom, pulling on her robe on along the way. After washing up, she stared at herself in the mirror.

She’d been feeling strong pings of energy in her body, energy that wasn’t entirely hers, but it wasn’t until she placed her hands over her stomach that she felt it the strongest, the most concentrated. Her heart seized.

“Oh ancients…” she muttered, quiet and small and a little scared.


	21. Private Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it’s Keith’s turn to put on a one man show for Allura
> 
> For the prompt "for your eyes only"

“I just…help me understand why you’re going back to Altea when you literally just got here. And without even waking me up to say goodbye first?”

The hurt on Keith’s face was evident, even over video call.

“I’m dreadfully sorry my love, it’s just…there was an emergency with Coran, nothing incredibly serious, but I need to return to the castle and handle it. I will be back as soon as I’m finished and I’ll even stay longer this time.”

Allura sat holding her tablet in her seat on a private transport ship, looking at Keith’s image sympathetically. He was sitting up in bed, shirtless, still under the covers.

“Ok,” he paused, “will you at least tell me what’s going on when this is all resolved?”

“Of course” she reassured him.

He pouted into the camera of his holo-screen.

“If it makes you feel better I miss you already” Allura admitted, looking at her handsome husband even with his mussed morning hair.

“I miss you too. I was hoping to test the mattress out a bit more when we both woke up.” He joked.

“We still could. Or you could…”

Keith looked at his wife with a curious arched brow. Allura paused and glanced up. She was alone on the ship, seated in the back. The pilot was clearly preoccupied and paying her no mind, but she still decided not to be fully risky…only just a little.

She looked at Keith and placed her tablet on the tray in front of her. Pushing her thick shawl off her shoulders, she brought her hands to her chest and slowly unbuttoned her blouse one by one, eyes darting forward with each passing button. Once her top was open down to her navel she pulled the garment open further to reveal her bare breasts. She was in such a rush to leave that morning and forgotten her bra in her haste. A happy mistake as it now turned out. The second her nipples appeared on screen Keith shifted beneath the covers.

“Will this be enough to get you started?” she asked quietly.

“Uh huh…” He nodded as his hand slid beneath the sheets, roaming around.

Allura reached for her bag and took out an earpiece. She inserted it and with a few taps of her finger Keith was no long on speaker.

“Show me” she ordered.

Keith flung the blanket off his lap exposing the slight tent in his briefs and slowly wriggled out of them. He leaned back against the headboard and took his already twitching dick in his hand. Allura’s fingers traced the curves of her breasts then palmed one. He sighed, his teeth sunk deep into his bottom lip and began playing with himself, rubbing his thumb along the head.

“How does it feel?” the empress inquired nearly at a whisper.

“Good but I like it better when you do it. Your hands are so soft.” He grunted as he tugged and stroked lazily.

Allura watched his erection grow in his hand, a sly smile spreading across her lips.

“My tongue is softer” she replied.

Keith scoffed playfully and shook his head.

“No, no it’s not. It’s rough and wet and it feels so good on my cock” he rasped. “God I love it when you blow me.”

Just the thought of it, the memories of her between his legs on his throne or under his desk at Garrison, was getting him riled up, hard. The jerking of his hand had coaxed a bit of precum from the head which he used to coat his dick, allowing his hand to move more fluidly.

“Do you? Do you remember on our wedding night? In the library, after the bookcase?”

“Yeah, and I moved to you to that antique table, and I was just about to fuck you on it” he muttered, staring at her breasts as his hand moved faster.

“But then I pushed you up against it and I dropped to my knees” she teased before nibbling her finger.

“You were so beautiful…your skin was hot and glistening with sweat. Your hair was everywhere and it clung to your body and you had on so many jewels. You were like a goddess…”

“A goddess with your dick in my mouth” she giggled.

Keith nodded, his own hand rendering himself speechless as his head fell back. He closed his eyes and Allura took the opportunity to remind in great detail of all the things they’d done against that table then on that table and how they snuck her, naked and holding her tattered dress, back to her room where they did it all again several times until the ulak berries wore off.

The way she described it, so perfectly, and filthily, Keith could see it clear as day in his mind. His legs squirmed and spread giving Allura a better view.

“I love the look on your face when you’re touching yourself thinking of me” she purred.

“Well I’m about to come thinking about you” he panted as he tightened his grip and sped up, his abs now taught.

“Look at me, please darling.”

Keith’s head rolled forward and soon his violet eyes were on her, forehead creased and chest heaving. His eyes widened to find she’d propped one leg up on the seat in front of her and he now had a direct view up under her skirt.

“Fuck Allura” he hissed.

“I wish you would” she countered.

Keith growled at her then cried out loudly as his warm cum was suddenly spurting out onto his hand and thighs, dripping on the sheets. He continued to stroke himself through his orgasm, getting his entire cock sticky and slick. His groans filled her ear via the earpiece and she watched satisfied as his body slumped and he caught his breath.

“Hopefully that will tide you over. I promise I’ll be returning to Daibazaall first thing tomorrow morning.”

“You better” Keith stated breathlessly with smile.

“I love you Keith.”

“I love you too baby. I hope Coran is ok.”

The call ended and Allura buttoned up her blouse and wrapped her shawl back around her body. Her expression sank the second her husband’s face disappeared. She hated lying, although technically this was an emergency, just not Coran’s. The ship landed and she hurried immediately into the castle, her presence much to everyone’s surprise.

“Empress!” Coran shot of from his office chair as Allura entered the grand room. His office was bigger than even Allura’s what with all the books and scrolls and stacks and stacks of papers filled with decapheebs of research notes. “I’ll admit I was puzzled to hear you returning so sooomph!”

He was cut off by Allura running into his arms, embracing him so tight he might break.

“Allura?” He held her, his expression changing the second his ears picked up the sound of her sniffles.

“I should have stayed on Daibazaal but I panicked and I just needed you. I needed a father.” Her voice was shaky and frail.

Coran rocked her and gently stroked her hair before making her her sit on the chaise, after taking the pile of texts off of it, so that he could get her a tissue. She took it thankfully and dabbed at her eyes and nose.

“Now are you going to tell me what’s wrong Empress?” He took one of her hands and squeezed.

Allura tried to collect herself, breathe. Once her heart stopped racing she turned to the man who had always been so much more than an adviser.

“I think I’m…I think I’m pregnant.”

Coran stared, blinked, his face softened. He knew how he felt, but he also knew it was important to get her thoughts before giving his own opinion.

“Do you know for sure?”

“No, not a hundred percent. I wanted to have a confirmed by a doctor, but I’m fairly sure.”

“And how would you feel if you were?”

“I’m scared,” her lip quivered, “terrified. I often feel like I barely know how to take care of myself, my people, my husband. With mother and father gone I had no one to teach me.” Rogue tears escaped and dripped down her cheeks.

“While it is true that your mother and father left us too soon, you have blossomed wonderfully in their absence. You were always strong and intelligent and that has helped lead Altea into a time of peace. They would be so proud of you.”

Coran put an arm around her shoulder and hugged.

“Can I do this, can I really bring a life into this world? There’s still so much work Keith and I have to do.”

“You can and it will be the most beautiful life because it was created with love.”

Allura placed her free hand over her stomach and laughed through her tears.

“That sounds absolutely corny.”

Coran chuckled.

“Allow an old man to be sappy once in a while.”

“I suppose as a future grandfather I should let you.”

“Grandfather? Not uncle?”

“No, grandfather,” Allura corrected. “I would have nothing less and father would have wanted it.”

“Ah I see.” His mustache bristled as his face lit up. “Have you told the emperor yet?”

“Ha, of course not! I wouldn’t be here if I had the courage for that. I just need some time.”

“How much time?”

“Hmm I was thinking when the child is old enough to take the throne?”

“He might figure it out sooner than that.”

Allura smiled and shrugged.

“You think so?”

Coran ruffled her hair, causing a giggle.

“Yes silly girl, I think so.”


	22. Sharing Is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a busy day ahead and needs the shower, so does Allura. To save time they decide to shower together as if nothing will happen. Idiots.

The second Allura heard the door to the shower shut she stood upright, having been bent over the bed laying out her clothes for the day. Her brow furrowed, mouth curling into a scowl and she quickly marched into the bathroom that was quickly filling with steam.

“Cause I got friends in low places where the whiskey drowns and the beer chases…” Keith sang over the sound of rushing water.

“Keith.”

“…my blues away and I’ll be ok…”

“Keith” Allura said a bit more persistently, hands on her hips.

“I’m not big on social graces. Think I’ll slip on down to the OASIS” he belted out.

“KEITH!” she shouted.

The singing abruptly stopped and the door opened releasing clouds of fog. Keith poked his sudsy head out.

“Oh hey babe.”

“Keith why are you in my shower?”

“Well technically since we’re on Daibazaal it’s my shower.”

Allura glared and he quickly corrected himself.

“I mean our shower.” He grinned sheepishly.

“A shower that I started for myself. You didn’t think it odd that it was already running before you got in?”

“I figured you did it for me as a loving wife who knows her husband has a busy day today. I have to leave for Olkarion within the hour.”

“Well I have a meeting with Morvok to discuss the Altean Galra integration first thing this morning!”

“I’m sorry but can’t it wait? I promise I won’t take long.”

“No, actually it can’t. You know how I feel about tardiness. Move over I’m coming in.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said I’m coming in” Allura repeated as she stepped out of her nightgown and tied her hair up.

“Allura, hey!” Keith yelped as she suddenly stepped in, sliding past his naked body to get to the hot water.

“Oh please it’s not like I haven’t seen all of it and more” she grumbled and snatched the pouf from his hand, immediately lathering herself up.

Keith stood there, shampoo coated hair sticking out on end, a staring blushing mesh which was silly because he’d seen every inch of her up close and personal. Hell he’d seen her naked while he was in her body. But for some reason watching her slowly cover each curve and crevice with soapy bubbles, her hair in a haphazard bun with loose strands sticking to her neck, the way her manicured fingers slowly traced her neck well…it made his dick spasm.

Now that he thought about it, they’d never showered together all this time. The two always took turns or bathed at completely different times. Fingering her briefly in the outdoor shower at his shack back on Earth was the closest they’d ever gotten and now that he had reminded himself of said fingering he was fully hard.

“Allura…”

“Oh I’m sorry darling I’m hogging all the water. Here switch with me” she offered and moved behind him. “Let me help.”

Allura placed her hands on either side of his head and titled it forward into the water. As the warm liquid doused him, she rinsed the shampoo from his hair. Keith closed his eyes, body shivering as her fingers massaged his scalp and her breasts pressed against his back.

“Allura” he said again, soft and breathy.

“Hmm?”

“I don’t think this is gonna work.”

“What? Why not?”

“Cause if you don’t leave right now I’m gonna fuck you and then neither of us will make our meetings.”

Allura’s cheeks suddenly felt exceptionally warm and her breath hitched.

“A-Are you sure? I don’t think I even did anything” she stammered.

Keith reached behind him and grabbed her hand, bringing it around to hold his stiff erection.

“You did a lot I promise.”

“Oh!” Allura replied with a small gasp.

She should probably get out, she thought. Neither of them had time to spare. She still needed to dress and do something with her hair. She hadn’t even finished her morning skin care routine. On the other hand he felt so good in her grasp and she was suddenly unable to help herself. With his hand over hers she began to stroke.

Keith’s breath shuddered and he gripped her wrist, planting his other hand against the wall.

“Lu wait…” he whined which only caused her to jerk him off faster.

She planted kisses along the nape of his neck and spine, sunk her teeth into the skin of his back. Her fingers, curled firmly, ran the length of his cock from tip to base, the soap acting as a lubricant.

“Stop” he growled and pulled her hand away.

Allura’s heart seized, fearing she had upset him. It wasn’t until he turned around, swiftly slicked his hair back with his hand and promptly pushed her against the wall that she realized that wasn’t the case at all. With both hands planted at her jaw line, he shoved his tongue into her mouth causing her to breathe rapidly through her nose. Teeth, lips, tongues and bodies mashed together. Proof of his want of her pressed at her mound.

“I need you to get a little taller for me baby” Keith rasped against her wet mouth, water dripping from his chin.

Allura nodded and began to shift, growing until she was slightly bigger than him. He smirked, loving this added bonus to their intimacy and dipped low enough to hook his arm under her leg and lift. He pushed against her, pinning her against the wall. Their mouths greeting each once more as he slowly prodded her cunt, easing the tip of his dick in an out of her entrance to elicit wetness. It became easier to move, she became slicker with each passing and soon he was steadily thrusting into her.

Allura clutched him by the shoulders and her head felt back, freeing up the real estate on her neck which he gladly latched his lips onto. Her moans filled the bathroom as she pulled thick steam into her lungs.

“Morvok is going to be so upset with me” she whined.

“Then you shouldn’t have stroked my dick” he panted while pounding into her.

“You made me touch it it’s your fault.”

“You made me hard by getting in here with me.”

“I wouldn’t be in here with you if you hadn’t swiped the shower from me.”

“I wouldn’t have had to shower this morning if you had let me shower last night but no” he teased and pushed deeper. “Remember? You insisted on sucking my co-”

“Yes yes I recall, you win ok?” She cut him off with a huff.

“Good girl” he hissed in her ear while giving her one hard thrust.

Allura cried out. One hand moved to grab a fistful of his wet hair where it was the longest. He bucked his hips and dealt her another hard blow. Her wail was even louder than before and she quickly bit down on her lip to muffle herself.

“Uh uh you know the rules. No keeping those beautiful moans from me. You know how much I love it” he reminded her before starting an onslaught of rough deep thrusts.

The pounding knocked the wind from her so naturally her mouth fell open. High pitched whimpers and moans she couldn’t control tumbled from her lips. The motion knocked her bun loose and it fell apart, hair hurriedly becoming soaked and clinging to her drenched breasts.

She would have yelled his name if she was capable of forming words, but it was impossible, not with how relentlessly he fucked her. All she could do was groan and make incoherent mutterings until she tightened around him followed by a climax that made her entire body tremble and shake.

Keith didn’t let up until he was coming hard and fast right behind her, crying out himself followed by low grunts as he finished. The sensation made him light headed and he rested his forehead against her shoulder to catch his breath. When he felt like the room was no longer spinning, he slowly let her leg down and took a moment to kiss her soft and slow. Allura wrapped her arms around him and returned his affection.

“We really should get out now” she mumbled between kisses.

“Fuck it, we’re already both late” he growled as his hand cupped and rubbed her breast.

She smiled and melted in to him, happy to make out with her husband until the water turned cold.


	23. Make It Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daibazaal has a ball, Allura wears another dress Keith can’t resist and Coran has a big mouth
> 
> For the prompt "quickie"

“Which one says ‘I’m an emperor and you should respect my authority, but I’m also a chill guy’? The black with the purple lining or the purple with the black lining?”

Keith held up two capes and Allura inspected both, not quite sure of the difference or how a cape could convey the message Keith was hoping for.

“Um, the purple one is more fun I think.”

Keith looked at the one she’d chosen and smiled with an affirmative nod.

“I think so too.”

He tossed it on the bed beside her and disappeared back into the grand walk-in closet.

“Um darling, do you have a tic?” Allura nibbled her lip nervously.

Keith stepped into view.

“What’s up?”

“Uh well, uh, I wanted to tell you that…you see I’m, I’m…” She stared at him, words dying in her throat.

“You’re nervous about the ball tonight aren’t you? It’s ok, I’m a little anxious too.” He dipped back into the closet but continued to speak loud enough for her to hear. “The day we integrate Alteans and Galra on each other’s planets is finally here. It’s a big deal! But think the party will be a lot of fun!”

“Yes, of course.” Her expression fell as she placed a hand on her stomach.

She quietly kicked herself for chickening out yet again. She tried to tell him all week but could never find the courage, especially when he would look at her with that soft gaze. When Zodun appeared in the doorway moments later, she was glad to scurry off with Keith’s assistant to go get ready for the event.

She wouldn’t see him again that day until moments before the ball as this time it was Keith’s turn to fuss over every aspect of planning of the evening as Daibazaal was hosting the event. There would be both Alteans and Galara in attendance as well as royalty, diplomats and dignitaries from neighboring planets all there to celebrate another milestone in the joining together of Altea and Daibazaal. Even Coran would be there.

“The purple was an excellent choice. You look absolutely handsome” Allura called down the hallway as she approached, arm hooked around Zodun’s who was escorting her.

Keith stood before a set of massive double doors waiting for her where they would eventually make their grand entrance into the ball. He looked positively regal in his dark fitted armor, silver and onyx crown and flowing cape. When he turned toward at the sound of her voice his jaw promptly hit the floor.

His wife glided closer in a tight long sleeved deep purple glittery gown. It was difficult in that moment to decide which was more distracting, the plunging neckline or the side slit that rose to her upper thigh. A black jeweled choker necklace clung to her throat. Her hair was sleek straight and slicked back with a matching circlet, complimentary to his, perched on her forehead.

“You…damn…” Keith could barely form words.

“Thank you darling.” Allura smiled and held out her hand for him to take.

Zodun passed the empress off to her husband and walked to the doors were she would enter first and announce them.

“I’m not complaining, cause you look hot, but I thought you were going to wear one of your Altean gowns” he whispered.

“Tonight we are on Daibazaal. It is important I support you as your wife and to be honest, I am loving the look. I appear more fearsome don’t I?” She giggled.

“Of course you would like that part.” He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers.

They watched as Zodun spoke into her earpiece and the doors slowly swung open. She walked ahead into a platform at the top of a small staircase. As she stood under a spotlight she formally introduced the emperor and empress to the crowd.

“Ready?” Keith asked trying to push down the butterflies in his stomach.

“As long as I’m with you I’m ready for anything” she replied.

They stepped forward, hand in hand, to thunderous applause.

The evening went smoothly. The music was lively, the drinks were flowing, everyone seemed to be getting along wonderfully. Keith and Allura of course split up early in the night to make the rounds greeting each guest. Keith excused himself after a pleasant conversation with a diplomat from Taujeer and turned to find his wife. He looked around, scanning the room, before his gaze fluttered upward to see her standing alone on a darkened balcony secretly overlooking the room. He quietly dipped out.

“Taking a break?” He snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“A little. It’s a nice quiet view from up here.” She leaned back into him.

“The ball has been a success I think” Keith murmured.

“It has, you’ve done a wonderful job darling.”

“You helped.”

“I did, but this is something you should be proud of.”

Allura turned herself around in his arms and greeted him with a peck on the lips. He grinned and hugged her closely while deepening the kiss and eventually parting her lips with his to make way for his tongue.

“Well hello” she teased at his rather aggressive kiss when she was finally able to come up for air.

“Sorry, it’s just, you look amazing. I can’t help it” he whispered gruffly against her mouth.

“Well you’re going to have to, because I absolutely cannot return to the ball looking a disheveled mess.”

Keith pulled his head back with feigned insulted expression.

“Excuse you, I have self control.”

“Do you?”

“Yes.”

“Then who’s hand is that snaking up my dress, hmm?” She cocked an eyebrow.

They simultaneously looked down to see Keith’s hand had indeed disappeared through the slit and up under the gown, which Allura felt resting on her mound.

“You’re not wearing panties again.”

“You’re changing the subject.”

“I promise I won’t mess up your hair.”

“Keith Kogane.”

“Allura please.”

“We don’t have time, people will come looking for us.”

“I’ll be quick” he breathily hissed as he snuck a finger inside her.

Allura gasped and immediately her hands went to the banister behind her.

“I cannot get anything on this dress” she warned between deep inhales while he fingered her.

“Then I’ll make sure to come inside you” he quipped, although he wasn’t joking in the slightest.

Fingering wasn’t getting her wet fast enough given the time constraints and next thing Allura knew he flung his cape behind him and sunk to one knee like a knight pledging allegiance to his queen. He pulled the fabric of her dress to the side at the slit with one hand will swiftly heaving her leg over his shoulder with the other. She had no time to protest, to react before his mouth was at her folds, tongue burrowing inside her.

Allura’s hand flew over her mouth. There’s no way anyone could hear her over the music but she wouldn’t take any chances. He hummed against her cunt while roughly dragging his tongue up and down and within, constant and unwavering. Her leg that slung over his shoulder shook, trembled as he ate her out and she began rolling her hips into his face.

“Keith…” she whispered in a high pitched whine.

He pulled back and scrambled to his feet, spinning her around and bending her over the balcony. He gathered up her dress and pushed it up onto her back before fumbling at his armor to quickly free his cock. He kicked her feet apart, grabbed his dick and penetrated her, relying on her wetness to get him fully hard.

Allura let out a shuddering breath as her body began to rock forward and back, filled with his growing cock. She gripped the banister with one hand while holding her circlet in place with the other, the thrusting knocking it loose from her head. Her long ears twitched, picking up sounds of his moans and grunts behind her as well as the slapping of his hips against her ass. She felt the coolness of his armor pressed against her legs while he fucked her, hard and relentless.

“You in these dresses will be the death of me” he hissed, fingers digging into her hips. “Every time you put one on I can’t wait to get you out of it and fuck you and god it how it feels so good to fuck you.”

Allura couldn’t speak what with the air currently being pounded out of her, but she could hear every filthy word that tumbled from his lips regardless of how quietly he spoke. The way he talked to her low and raspy and dirty always turned her on given how prim and properly everyone else was required to speak to her normally. Between his words and his dick hitting the back of her walls she was going to orgasm fast.

“I’m coming” she squeaked out as hushed as she could muster.

Keith couldn’t see her face and he could barely hear her but he felt her suddenly tighten and spasm around his member and he knew she was in the full throws of her climax. He pumped faster trying to bring about his own which wasn’t difficult given how wet she was and soon he felt a rush to his head, both above and below, and he clenched his teeth. As soon as his heart stopped thudding rapidly in his chest he pulled out and helped her stand upright. There was no time to cuddle, to kiss, to bask in the afterglow. They hurriedly got themselves together and were back downstairs reappearing as if they’d never left.

“Ah Keith, Allura, there you are!” Coran boomed when he noticed them, pulling them toward the platform they’d stood on when they first entered the ball. He waved over a server, pulling two drinks from the tray and shoving them into their hands.

“Can I have everyone’s attention please” he yelled over the crowd and they hushed.

“What is he doing?” Keith grumbled.

“Making a speech,” Allura replied. “Humor him, he loves doing this.”

“First of all on behalf of Emperor Keith of Daibazaal and Empress Allura of Altea, thank you to everyone for coming. It is truly a joy to be surrounded by friends and family and allies alike. Tonight we celebrate the full integration of Altea and Daibazaal as further proof of the peace shared between the Alteans and the Galra. We have worked hard to get to this point and we will continue to do so, not only for the benefit of our planets but for the rest of the universe! So let us raise our glasses!”

The crowed cheered, the clinking of their flutes sounding like wind chimes. Keith and Allura tapped their glasses and he took a gulp while she simply held hers in her hand and smiled.

“And I have one more announcement!” Coran’s voice boomed as the chatter died down. “Tonight not only are we commemorating the joining of Altea and Daibazaal with this ball that brings us all together, but soon we will have a true symbol of this wonderful union as the emperor and empress are expecting their first child!”

The crowd erupted into roaring delight, whooping and hollering as drinks rose in the air and applause rippled through the room. Keith’s eyes went wide and his head snapped to Allura whose color instantly drained from her face. She’d been holding her flute by the stem and when her hand went limp at the sudden shock, the liquid spilled at her feet wetting the hem of her gown.

“Allura?” Keith hissed, his face pink and flustered and awash with upset and confusion.

She was speechless, heart pounding erratically. She bit down on her lip so hard she thought she might break the skin and looked at Keith, barely, sheepishly, before nodding her head in confirmation.

“To the emperor and empress!” Coran yelled, unaware of what was unfolding directly behind him.

“To the emperor and empress!” the crowd happily cheered back.


	24. Kiss And Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is upset Allura waited so long to tell him about the pregnancy. She does her best to make it up to him.
> 
> For the prompt "make it up to me"

From the moment Coran opened his mouth and revealed to, essentially, the universe of Allura’s pregnancy, everything that followed that evening felt like a complete blur. That initial look on Keith’s face was scorched in her memory followed by the way he had to immediately turn it on for their guests who rushed to congratulate them, shaking hands and giving hugs with a tight lipped smile. The moment the event came to an end and they were allowed to leave the ballroom Keith brushed past her without so much as a word.

“How could you Coran!” Allura stormed down the hallway toward the elevator, heels clacking heavily with the train of her gown swishing behind her.

“My apologies Empress, I’ve really made a mess of it haven’t I? I assumed with the time that had passed you had told the emperor already!” Coran chased after her.

“Well I didn’t!” She whipped around, cheeks stained with makeup and tears. “I didn’t and now I’ve ruined everything!”

“No no it’s entirely my fault. I should have checked with you first! Allura wait!”

Allura was already at the end of the hallway stepping into the elevator. She turned and held out her hand, preventing Coran from joining her.

“Please…please just…I’ll be fine. Go get some rest. I’m sorry I yelled.” She smiled weakly as the doors closed.

When Allura dragged herself into their bedroom she was not as surprised as she should have been to find it empty. He was upset. She knew it. So it was understandable he didn’t want to be anywhere near her. She sighed, taking a deep breath as she yanked the circlet from her head and flung it on the vanity. Slowly she peeled her gown from her body, sniffling and wiping at her face along the way. After a long hot shower she sat up in bed and waited.

And waited.

And when it felt like he probably wasn’t coming she tried to sleep.

She was unsure of how much time had passed, laying there in the dark staring at the ceiling. Rolling on her side her hand grazed his pillow, hating every moment without him. Even if she had to wake him up she was going to fix this. She slipped on a robe and tiptoed from their room to the one other place he’d most likely be.

In complete darkness Allura placed her hand on the door that was once Keith’s old room and Lotor’s before that. Resting her forehead against the cool metal she stood and thought, considered going back. As soon as she pulled back the door whooshed open and they both flinched finding each other standing there.

“I…I was…” she trailed off.

“I was coming to find you too” Keith finished softly.

He reached out for her hand and gently pulled her inside. The room was dimly lit from a soft lamp above the bed. They sat on the bed, side by side, hands still clasped in silence wondering who was going to speak first.

“I should have told you” Allura finally spoke up after a long breath.

“Why didn’t you?”

Allura swallowed hard and squeezed his hand.

“Because I was scared, terrified. I was so unsure of myself that I couldn’t bare it if I told you and you were unsure too.”

Keith didn’t respond at first so Allura continued.

“I’ll be honest with you, I may have dreamt of marrying a handsome prince someday but I didn’t imagine children being a part of that picture, not for a long time. I thought I would have it all figured out first, that I would be absolutely ready. I don’t know if I’m ready and I have no one to ask. It’s not like mother is here to tell me what to expect.”

Keith ran his thumb in circles on the back of her hand.

“I wish you’d told me when you found out. I wish that could have been something we shared together. It’s scary for me too you know.”

“I know.”

“You trust that I’ll take care of you no matter what right?”

“I do.”

“Then you have to talk to me Lu, so we can figure it out as husband and wife. Please, it’s important to me.”

Allura nodded.

“I’m so sorry Keith. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They leaned in and shared a kiss.

“I know I messed up on the reveal, I robbed you of that but perhaps there’s something I could do to make up for it.” She shifted on the bed and turned to him.

Keith watched as she unraveled the belt on her robe and opened it, exposing her bra and panties to him. She took his hand and placed it palm to palm with hers.

“Do you feel this?”                                                                 

Keith watched as a soft blue glow pulsed from her hand and tickled his and he recognized it immediately. He’d felt it before when they had switched bodies.

“Your quintessence” he answered.

“Mhm!”

Allura then took his hand and moved it to her stomach, happy to feel his calloused palm against her skin. Her husband looked on, confused, knowing it was far too early to feel a kick or any sort of movement. He was unsure where this was going until he could sense the faintest bit of energy. It wasn’t her quintessence but it was someone’s. His heart skipped.

“Is this…”

Allura nodded with a warm smile.

Keith’s breath hitched, then released in a chuckle as wetness pricked the corners of his eyes.

“It’s ours” he whispered.

“It’s ours” she repeated.

Next thing Allura knew Keith was cupping her face, smothering it with kisses which after the initial surprise she returned feverishly. They kissed deeply, passionately, savoring the taste of each other’s lips and tongues as if they’d been apart for decaphoebs when in reality it had only been a handful of hours.

“Get on the bed, please” Allura asked in a whisper.

Keith did as she asked, scooting toward the middle and resting his head on the pillow. Allura stood and shuffled her robe off her shoulders and onto the floor. He watched, anticipating, admiring his beautiful wife as she slowly pushed the straps of her bra off her shoulders followed by unclasping the back and letting it drop. Next were her panties, gliding over her hips and down her legs until they met her ankles. Keith tugged off his pajama pants and boxers while she crawled toward him, helping him yank them off his legs and toss them aside. Their lips met again, lingering and slow and she pulled back to apologize one more time.

“It’s ok baby.” He brushed the hair from her face.

“Having you be upset with me is the most wretched feeling. I hated laying in that bed up there without you.”

“Well you’re here with me now.” His fingertips hooked around the back of her neck and pulled her on top of him into another kiss.

She broke from his lips, albeit reluctantly, and placed a trail of kisses from his chin down his throat. Fingers traced along his collar bone as she continued her descent, stopping to run circles around his nipples with her tongue. He gasped and brought his hands up on either side of his head to clutch the pillow.

Gentle kisses tickled his stomach, occasionally punctuated by a slight playful nibble with her teeth. It elicited a breathy laugh transitioning into low groan as she was suddenly running her tongue up the length of his shaft.

“Oh” he moaned and sunk his head into the cushion, followed by a “more, please.”

Allura wouldn’t tease him, not tonight and took him into her mouth as asked. Keith whimpered as she placed her hands on his thighs and spread them apart, head bobbing up and down slowly on his dick.

“Don’t make me wait too long, I need you. I wanna be inside you” he pleaded, gruff and breathy.

She was slow and deliberate with her tongue and wanted to please him in this way for just a bit longer, at least long enough to get him nice and lubricated with her mouth. When his member was slick and fully hard she carefully climbed on top of him. Keith’s hands immediately held onto her sides to help ease her down and lowered herself agonizingly slow, taking him all the way in then sitting still. She cocked her head and smiled, grateful to be here with him in that moment, before leisurely moving her hips.

Keith let out a soft groan, his hands inching up her body to traverse the curves of her breasts, her nipples. They met and the middle before sliding down her sternum then her stomach and resting there. Allura gradually increased her pace.

“Come here” he demanded, needing to be closer than they already were.

Allura bent down, continuing to grind as she kissed him deeply. His hands found their place at the small of her back and held her there.

“I’m so in love with you Allura” he whispered against her mouth the moment he stole a breath. “And I’m happy…I’m happy about this baby. I’m fucking nervous as hell too, but I’m happy.”

She sighed contently, nuzzled his face.

“You are my moon and my stars. You bring me light in the darkest night” she whispered as she peered into his eyes. “The ancients put me on a path to find you, I believe that now.”

Keith looked up at her, seeing all the sincerity and love in her eyes and in one swift motion grabbed her tightly and rolled them over so that Allura was on her back. She gasped sharply before his mouth was on hers, a flurry of kisses peppering her lips as he began to rock back and forth on top of her. He wouldn’t stop kissing her as he moved, capturing her mouth over and over until his lips felt swollen.

Allura wrapped her legs around him allowing him to thrust deeper, muffled moans rising from her throat. Her body and his glistened with increasing sweat as he made love to her. She finally had to pull her face away to take a full breath and to tell him she was coming. He moved harder in response, coaxing out the softest neediest moans and whimpers. She professed her love for him again and again until she was reduced to cries as she climaxed.

Keith clasped his hands with hers in that moment and pinned them over her head, commandeering her mouth once more until his own orgasm took him in a hot tingling rush that hit at the base of his spine and radiated outward until his whole frame shivered and shook. He collapsed on top of her, letting her rub his back while he panted. He swallowed hard to coat his dry throat before rolling off her.

“Let’s get married” he said after a long silence.

“Darling we already are married.”

“Yeah, but I mean…let’s do something more small and private that we get to decide. Where we can actually say vows and stuff with none of that pomp and circumstance of Galra or Altean tradition. I wanna marry you as Keith, Keith Kogane, the guy who grew up out in a shack in the desert and not Emperor of Daibazaal.”

Allura blinked, stared at him before her face lit up. Her smile was so big it made her cheeks ache. She rolled over on her side and caressed his cheek.

“I, I think I would like that very much.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. I’ll marry you.”

He chuckled and wrapped her in his arms before taking her hand and removing her ring, making a show of taking it off and putting it back on as if they were getting engaged for the first time. She giggled and held her hand out, inspecting the jewelry.

“I love it,” she smiled, “it’s perfect.”


	25. Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This pregnancy has Allura hungry for a lot of things…
> 
> For the prompt "pregnancy heat"

There was nothing about Allura that Keith didn’t find beautiful as she sat there, five phoebs into her pregnancy with his child. He loved the way her skin glowed, her small rounded protruding tummy, her hair thick and even longer than before, the way she shoved a large roasted drumstick of some Altean bird in her mouth after dipping it in a mystery sauce as part of her breakfast.

“Hun, you’ve got a little uh…” He gestured with his finger.

“Hmm?” She tried to get the goop off her face with her tongue unsuccessfully.

Keith smirked and leaned over to wipe the corner of her mouth with his thumb. Her eyes widened and she blushed at his touch, despite how small and insignificant it was. Her senses had heightened since her pregnancy progressed and the even the tiniest bit of skin to skin contact, or waft of his cologne as he walked by or the sound of his husky voice filling her ears elicited a tingling heat at her core. It left her feeling embarrassed and flustered and she wasn’t sure what to do with these new sensations.

“Um, I forgot the side dishes” she blurted out as she jerked away from his touch and quickly stood up.

“I’ll get the-”

“No no! Let me!” she cut him off and disappeared out of the dining hall and into the adjacent kitchen.

Keith pursed his lips at his wife’s odd behavior and resumed eating his food.

“So here’s where I find you” a familiar voice filled the room, another voice he hadn’t heard in a long time.

His head whipped around to see Kolivan standing in the doorway, next to his mother.

“Krolia?! Mom!” Keith sprung from his chair and ran to her, immediately pulling her into an embrace.

“Hey kiddo.” She smiled warmly, resting her head against his as she wrapped her arms around her son.

“When did you get back? Where have you been all this time? What the hell happened with that mission you went on?!” Questions tumbled out of his mouth when he finally pulled away from her.

“Long story, space whale, very weird…but informative…oh and we have a wolf now.” She motioned with her head and Keith looked behind her at Kolivan and the black and blue furred cosmic pup that stood hesitantly by his side.

“Wow…uh, sounds like we have a lot to talk about.”

“Indeed we do. It appears I’ve missed quite a lot.” She caressed his cheek with her hand. “Kral Zera huh?”

“Yup.” He chuckled and shrugged playfully. “Kinda emperor now, no biggie.”

“And married?”

“She’s pretty neat” he said coyly.

“And I’m told you’re expecting.”

His face lit up then, a soft blush blooming on his face which his mother noticed, eliciting a smile.

“I can’t wait for you to meet Allura mom. She’s just amazing, and beautiful and graceful…”

“Ugh you know what I miss from Earth,” Allura grumbled as she returned to the room with her mouth full and various bowls of food tucked in her arms, “those milkshake things you have. Those were quiznacking delighf- oh!”

Allura almost dropped the dishes as she stared a woman she didn’t recognize, then Keith, the Kolivan. The wolf, which hadn’t left Kolivan’s side until now, perked up at the sight and smell of the food and immediately teleported to her side in a blue shimmering haze. He sat at attention wagging his tail. Allura squeaked and flinched at his sudden presence before realizing what he wanted. She pouted at the fresh drumstick she acquired before grabbing it off the plate, taking a bite then giving it to him reluctantly. He snatched it up and lay at her feet to eat it.

“Graceful indeed.” Krolia snickered.

Keith huffed then stepped forward between the two women.

“Allura this is Krolia, my mom. Mom this is Allura.”

“Mother? Oh! You said she was on a mission all this time I- oh I’m sorry we weren’t expecting you!”

Allura fumbled to place everything down on the table without dropping it before, trying in vain to fix herself up, wiping her palms on her robe and rushing to Krolia with an extended hand.

“No need to apologize. I didn’t announce my arrival. I wanted to surprise him.” Krolia shook her hand.

“Ah yes well would you like to join us for breakfast?” Allura asked.

Krolia looked back at Kolivan who nodded.

“We’d love to.”

She smiled looking at her content wolf currently stripping the drumstick down to the bone before taking a place at the table.

After breakfast Keith and Allura returned to their bedroom to change. Allura sat on the bed pulling tall white gold trimmed boots over her legs, cursing that even this early her feet like they were starting to swell, while Keith stood in their large walk-in closet.

“I think that went well. Did it go well?”

“I think so.”

“She wants to spend some time with you one on one if that’s ok.”

“Oh that’s just great” Allura grumbled.

“Babe…don’t be nervous.”

“I’m not nervous I’m fine. We’ll have a nice chat and she’ll realize she hates my guts, her son can do better and this marriage is a sham that’s all.”

Keith sauntered out bare-chested holding his undershirt in his hand.

“Why would you even think that? Everyone loves you.”

He leaned down and cupped her face with one hand pulling her into a kiss. It was brief, sweet, but his tongue momentarily brushed her mouth which caused a rather loud and involuntary moan. Allura immediately flung her head back and clamped a hand over her mouth.

“Y-You ok?”

“Mhm!” She nodded and hurried tugged on the other boot.

“You sure? You’ve been acting kinda weird lately.”

Keith stood, hands on his hips, shirtless before her. His hair was still messy, unkempt and some of it obscured his face. He bit his lower lip in confusion and cocked his head and that was all it took for Allura’s thoughts to wander to dark places.

“I’m wonderful thank you, now if you’ll excuse me I need to um…go…do a thing, research a thing.” She got to her feet, smoothed out her dress and, while laughing nervously, hurried by him and out the door.

Keith let it slide, for now, as he really wanted to get back to his mother now that she was home and hear all about her mission. However as soon as they broke for lunch and Krolia went to take a much needed rest in one of the guest rooms, he sought out his wife, finding her in the garden after questioning numerous staff.

It was a private garden, one that had been maintained largely by her mother prior to her passing. There was a grand tree in the center and there she sat on a large chair swing her father and Coran built when she was little, the back of which was beautifully carved wood depicting juniberry flowers. She had a book in her lap and was pouring over the pages.

“Watcha readin’?” Keith inquired as he sauntered up to her.

“Keith! Oh, um, nothing!” She snapped the book shut and tucked it under her thigh, fanning her dress out over it.

His eyes narrowed, but he let her believe he hadn’t noticed for the time being.

“Nice swing. We have ones like this back on Earth, although not as fancy.” He reached out and grabbed the rope.

“That’s because it is an Earth swing, sort of.” Allura smiled. “When I was a child my father would go on many diplomatic trips, including Earth and he would record everything on his travels. One of the government bases he visited had a, erm, what do you call it, a playground? And there were these swings. Anyway, he showed me how Earth children played and I was so incredibly jealous. I begged him to build me a swing, cried incessantly until he made me one.”

“So you were always a spoiled brat” he joked and gave her a gentle push.

“Excuse you.”

She giggled and went to slap his arm, leaving herself open for him to grab the book she was trying to hide from him. She tried to snatch it back but he held it out of her reach which turned out to be pointless as the book was entirely in Altean.

“What is this and why didn’t you want me to see it?”

Allura sighed in defeat and leaned back in the chair.

“It’s a book on Altean pregnancy and birthing. I’ve been experiencing some symptoms that have been giving me pause and I wanted to look into it.”

“Are you ok? Are you hurt?”

“No, no,” she finally was able to take the book from him with an exasperated sigh, “just aroused.”

“Ah I se-, wait, what?”

“I’m attracted to you, as you are very well aware, but lately it’s like everything you do makes me…” she let herself trail off into a low growl.

“Really?” He cocked a brow.

“It’s driving me insane honestly. Your scent, the way you say ‘Aloora’ in that raspy tone. Hell you put jam on your bread this morning and all I could think is how much I’d love to spread it all over your…” she cleared her throat loudly instead of finishing. “I can’t take it.”

Keith ran his tongue over his teeth before chuckling and standing between her legs, grabbing both ropes with his hands.

“Is it really that bad? Wanting me all the time?”

“Don’t get cocky.” She looked up at him with a smirk, putting her book down beside her.

“Isn’t that what you want though? For me to get cocky” he quipped and leaned into her face.

“Keith please…” She avoided his gaze.

“Why are you acting so shy all the sudden? If you’re frustrated in that department and I can help then let me help. You know I’d never pass up an opportunity to touch you” he murmured and placed a kiss on her mouth.

She returned his kiss, placing her fingertips on the curves of his jaw.

“I just don’t want to be tackling you all the time like some animal in heat.”

“Ok, but you are in heat and we pretty much tackle each other constantly as is so what’s a few more times a week?”

She considered it and let him kiss her again.

“I’ve got the energy if you do” he followed up.

Allura slid her hand around to the back of his neck and grabbed a handful of his hair.

“Do you have the energy for me right now?” she hissed against his lips.

“Lift your hips” he replied in answer.

She did has he requested and he snaked his hands up under her dress, pushing the fabric up toward her waist. She pushed herself up and he yanked her panties off, getting them over her things and down her white boots, shoving the underwear in his back pocket when finished.

His lips were back on hers, tongue swirling in her mouth, while his hand found shelter between her legs, ready to work her up in preparation for what was to follow. Allura whimpered at his touch but it was Keith left gasping at the immense warmth and wetness that already greeting his fingers upon entering her cunt. The anticipation of swapping his hand out with his dick had him hardening in his pants.

“How are you already this wet?” he whispered in an incredulous tone.

“I told you” she whined.

“All I did was eat toast.”

“Well that’s all it took!” she admitted.

His hands were at his pants in an instant, undoing claps and buttons and a zipper, cursing and missing the simplicity of Earth jeans while looking around to make sure they remained alone in the garden.

“No one is coming, I assure you, well I hope not.” She peeked behind him as she assisted the freeing of his cock from the confines of his trousers.

Reaching over, she stroked his erection to fullness as he grunted and whimpered.

“How do you continually get me to fuck you in a public setting?” He let out a breathy as he watched his wife handle him while simultaneously pushing his pants down off his hips just enough.

“Lucky I guess?” She grinned, stopping the hand job to scoot to the edge of the seat.

He smirked, shaking his head before hooking his hands under her knees and lifting her legs up. Allura leaned into the back of the chair swing and Keith rocked her back and forth, using the momentum of the swing to pull her into his dick. He penetrated her with a low satisfied groan as he planted his feet far apart on the ground.

Allura clutched the edge of the seat, watching him disappear in and out of her, nibbling her lip to stifling mewling whimpers.

“Is this what you need?” he asked, letting the swing do the work while he slowly rolled his hips to tease her.

“Y-Ye-Yes” she stammered.

Keith buried himself deeper, pulling her legs farther apart to stare at himself probing her. The hair between her legs was soaked, the insides of her thighs glistening with wetness. He let out a long guttural sigh at the sight of it.

“Oh god Lu” he panted and quickened his pace.

Allura cried out in high pitchy moans, squirming with nowhere to go, trapped in the seat with no options but to take his dick, long and hard and filling her. Her head fell back, white hair tumbling over the back of the swing, swaying with the rhythm of his thrusts.

“Harder” she demanded.

“Yes Empress” he growled.

Keith re-positioned his arms so that her legs were now slung over the crooks of his elbows and his hands rested on her knees. He bent over her and yanked her into him roughly, bucking his hips. No longer using the assistance of the swing he simply held her in place and pounded her relentlessly.

His name tumbled from her lips repeatedly as well as praise and affirmation that no one in the universe could ever fuck her as good as he did. It was music to his ears and he rewarded her with his dick hitting the back of her walls.

Allura’s legs trembled, shook and when she came undone she covered her mouth to muffle her screams as she wrapped her legs around his upper back. The way she locked him in place so suddenly triggered his own climax and his body lurched forward, nails digging into her thighs while he filled her in hot bursts.

His forehead rested against hers as he sucked air into his lungs, taking moments to kiss her shivering lips as he gently let her legs down.

“Did that satisfy all your cravings?” he asked, placing gentle pecks to her cheek.

“Well not all of them.” She placed her hands on his shoulders and returned his affection.

“Again? Baby I might need a minute.” He was still panting.

“No I mean, food. I’m rather hungry again actually” she confessed.

Keith laughed and nuzzled her face.

“Ok that I can get you.”


	26. Lunch Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura isn’t going to let a little thing like pregnancy stop her from getting work done. She’s a busy woman. Keith makes sure she takes a break.
> 
> For the prompt "at work"

Keith leaned against the door frame wondering how long it will take for his wife to notice him.

The answer: far too long.

When Allura focused on her work it was like nothing else existed and right now, in this moment, as she stood in her office staring at various reports spread all over her desk, rubbing her belly in thought, her husband didn’t exist, despite calling her name softly several times. It wasn’t until he put his hand over one of said reports that she snapped out of it and looked up.

“Oh! Hello darling.”

“Hi” he replied with a chuckle. “You were supposed to join me for lunch today or did you forget?”

“Oh I’m so sorry love, I did forget.” Her forehead crinkled with an accompanying pout.

“What are you working on so diligently that you left me all alone?” He playfully teased.

Allura sighed, one hand still resting on her stomach as she picked up a paper.

“The conflict between our people came to a head over this damned ore that resides on a planet between Altea and Daibazaal. Now that we’ve agreed to cooperate in collecting it and researching its properties, we need to make sure we obtain it in a way that does not disrupt the planet it’s currently resting on in a major way. I had research teams from both Altea and Daibazaal come up with ways we can mine it ethically.”

“Ah so that’s what you’ve been up to lately.”

Keith came around the desk and kissed her temple, fingers caressing where their baby was nestled, growing.

“Remember to take breaks. You’ve been mentioning that our little one has been zapping your energy lately.”

“I will later?”

“So you haven’t yet?”

“Later.”

“Allura.”

“Keith this needs my attention. It has to get done.”

“And it will. You have all us around you to help. You don’t need to be a one woman show. At least sit down while your work.”

“Later” she promised stubbornly while placing a peck on his lips.

Keith’s eyes narrowed. He knew she wouldn’t take a break unless he forced her to. The second he stepped away from her, her gaze immediately fell back on the documents eating up real estate on the table and it was clear she was drowning everything out once more.

If he was going to disrupt her focus it was going to need to be one hell of a distraction. He walked from her office into their adjoining bedroom and returned with a familiar small wooden chest in his hands. He re-entered the office, placed it on the filling cabinet behind her desk and rifled through it. Then he sat in her chair and pulled himself up right behind her.

“Allura?”

“Mmm” she grunted in response, still not paying him any mind.

“If you’re not gonna sit down then we’ll have to do this standing up” he said gruffly.

“Hmm, what was that darling?” she asked absentmindedly.

Allura began scribbling notes on a site map when she suddenly felt a hand on her back , bending her over and pushing her dress up over her hips.

“K-Keith?” She gasped audibly. “What are you doing?!”

“Making you put your work down” he said coolly while pulling her panties down her legs.

“Keith” she repeated.

“Yes?” he asked with a feigned innocent tone before wetting his fingers with his tongue and sliding them inside her, pressing his lips lovingly against the curves of her ass.

Allura let out a squeak and dug her fingers into the papers on the desk, crinkling them under her touch. Soft whimpers tumbled from her mouth and her head rolled forward.

“Computer, engage privacy settings, two vargas” he ordered.

A robotic voice accepted his request and the room began locking in response and her intercom clicked off.

“When…when did you…” Allura tried to inquire between breaths.

“I had Coran add my voice commands to the castle, after all I am the emperor.”

Allura could hear the grin in his voice as he worked her up with his hands, inserting a third finger. She moaned.

“Does that feel good?”

“Y-Yes…”

“I can make it feel better. Do you want to feel even better?”

Allura nodded and responded with a louder moan, almost crying out when his fingers pulled out of her. She started to stand when he planted his hand at the small of her back.

“Stay there.”

She did as demanded, ears twitching at the sound of him shifting, the wet sounds of him licking his fingers clean then something clicking on and buzzing. Keith picked up the vibrator he’d taken from their toy chest and had been resting in his lap and inserted the thick humming instrument slowly into his wife.

Allura inhaled sharply and her arms buckled almost immediately, forcing her to hunch over and rest on her elbows. Keith relished his current view, eyeing his empress’ beautiful backside as he pulled the now wet toy in and out of her quivering cunt. Her breathing was loud and labored, low groans pushed from her throat. Her body rocked back and forth as he fucked her with the instrument.

“Keith” she whimpered with a shaky voice.

He ran his free hand over her skin, watched as her legs shook.

“Are you gonna come?”

“Yes” she whispered.

Once again she felt like her world crashing as he abruptly yanked the vibrator from her body and stood up. He tossed the sticky toy directly on her reports, dampening the papers, and picked her up to sit her on the desk. After yanking her underwear off her ankles he returned to her mouth, kissing her rough and deep before hooking his hand around the back of her neck and laying her down gently on her back.

“Since you refused to have lunch with me I still haven’t eaten,” he stated as he sat back down and rolled the chair forward, bringing her legs over his shoulders and over the chair. “What am I gonna do about that hunger?”

Allura was incapable of reply. She knew what was coming and when his rough tongue dragged up her soaked folds she had to clamp her teeth hard down on her own hand to stifle the rather loud cry that was instantaneously coaxed out of her.

Her moans fell into a rhythm, high pitched and whiny as he ate her out voraciously, tongue lapping up her pussy in long hard strokes followed by rapid teasing flickers. Allura needed a place to put her hands and she swept them up over her head, knocking papers off the table in a flurry as she gripped the edge of the desk. Her hair dangled over the other side, so long now it nearly brushed the floor.

“You taste so good Lu” he growled from between her legs before going back to finish his meal, grunting and groaning with his mouth full as he ate her out.

“Keith I’m…” she started the sentence but couldn’t finish as her eyes rolled back in her head and she commenced her wailing orgasm.

Keith held her legs in place, spreading them farther to get deeper within her as she came undone, wanting to see how much louder he could get his wife in the final throws of her climax. When she finally calmed, body reduced to shivers, her let her legs down.

“O-Ok, I’ll take a b-b-break. You win” she panted, lying nearly lifeless except for her chest which rose and fell steadily.

“Perfect.” Keith grinned.

He stood, gathered her up in her arms and carried her through the connecting door into their bedroom, setting her down gently on their bed.

“Now lay here and rest while I order us some actual food. You worked up my appetite.” He leaned down and kissed her, allowing her to taste her own wetness on his lips.

“Yes my emperor.”

She smiled lazily as her eyes fluttered closed. Perhaps she could get a quick nap in before lunch arrived. She had been working pretty hard now that she thought about it.


	27. Take It Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Allura head back to Fhloston for a quick little babymoon but the room they had before is booked. Their new suite is a bit…much…and is that a pole?
> 
> For the prompt "strip"

“We’re truly sorry Emperor, had we known earlier…” the young attendant squeaked out, flanked by bellhops who carried Keith and Allura’s bags.

“It’s ok, we sort of planned this last minute. Figured we’d get away for a little bit before the baby gets here.” Keith reassured the alien.

“Congratulations by they way! What joyous news!”

“Thank you.” Allura smiled and rubbed her belly.

“Well even though your honeymoon suite was already booked, after speaking with your assistant Romelle Empress, she made sure you received accommodations that were equally romantic!”

“You let Romelle make the arrangements?” Keith’s head whipped toward his wife, concern brimming on his face.

“Well yes darling. Why is that a problem?”

“Given her wedding present, you know she can get a little carried away.”

The group approached two large double doors and the attendant swiped a card in the automated lock. He slowly pushed open the double doors for the royal couple.

“Nonsense,” Allura started, “I know she has a flare for the dramatic, but she knows this time it’s a retreat, meant for quiet and relaxation. She would nev-”

Her words were cut off immediately, choked off in her throat by the all the red: the walls, the drapes, the sheets, the rugs and lighting fixtures all complimented with gold accents. Keith was also silent, blinking rapidly as his gaze darted from the rather large tub in the bathroom sprinkled with red petals, to the explicit paintings, to the mirrored ceiling to the pole near the bed.

“I’m going to fire her” Allura muttered.

“Honey.”

“Has she lost her mind?”

“It’ll be ok.”

“I’m surprised there aren’t whips and chains!” she snapped.

“We can get those for you if you’d like!” the attended cut in.

“NO!” the couple blurted out in unison.

“It’s fine thank you” Keith added and the bags were dropped off as the employees bowed profusely and rushed from the room.

That evening Allura sat up in bed in a short nightgown, hair in a messy bun as she tapped and scrolled on her tablet. The door to the bathroom opened after quite some time, Keith sauntering out as steam billowed into the room. He stared at his wife, the tablet screen lighting her pretty face as he towel dried his hair.

“You know finding a wedding dress is a lot more difficult when you have a bump to accommodate for” she grumbled.

“Says the woman who could have a custom gown made for her in a day.”

“I don’t want a custom dress. You said we were keeping it simple remember?”

“Let me talk to Shiro, he might know someone who can help pick out a dress from earth.”

“Oh I wouldn’t want to bother him more than we have. He’s already gotten that lovely Officer Garrett make the cake for us.”

“I’m sure he won’t mind. Hey maybe my mom could help.”

Allura glanced up.

“I don’t want to burden her either. I already feel like I’m annoying her with my eight million baby questions a day.”

Keith chuckled.

“It’s not a burden. She likes it. She’s always feeling like she missed out on so much time with me, with us. This helps.”

“Ok.” Allura beamed and nodded.

Once he’d finished drying his hair, Keith slung the towel around his neck and walked over to the pole, running his finger down the shiny silver metal.

“Romelle really did it this time” he mumbled.

“Ridiculous isn’t it? What is that even for?”

Keith cocked an eyebrow and snickered incredulously.

“You’ve never heard of a stripper pole?”

“Strip-per pole?” That seemed to confuse her even more.

“Well I dunno how this works throughout the universe, but on earth you dance, often with the aid of a pole, take off your clothes and people watch and give you money.”

“Oh!” Allura placed a hand to her chest. “I’ve heard of such things but I’ve never seen it obviously. The scandals it would have caused for my family to even been seen in the same quadrant as such a place.”

Keith smirked as he gripped the pole and circled around it once.

“Well?” Allura chirped.

“Well what?”

“Aren’t you going to show me what it’s like?”

Keith let out a hearty laugh.

“Are you serious?”

“Just for fun. I want to see!” She put her tablet down and straightened her posture, hands clasping in her lap expectantly.

Keith shook his head in disbelief that he was about to cater to her whims.

“I need music.”

Allura snatched the tablet back up.

“What sort of music does one use for such a task?”

“I dunno, something slow, sexy?”

She nodded and selected something that she figured fit the bill and turned up the volume.

“Now dance for me pretty boy” she ordered playfully.

Keith yanked the towel from his neck and flung it aside. Lazily he swayed back and forth as he removed his shirt, the hem inching higher to reveal tight abs. After pulling the garment over his head he immediately swung it between his legs, grabbing the other end and grinding it before whipping it around in a circle and tossing it at his wife. Allura cackled as she caught it, hugging it to her body jokingly as if she was his biggest fan, although to be fair that part was certainly true.

He bent over for her, giving his backside a little wiggle, causing her to erupt into a fit of giggles, which turned into full on snorts.

“You like that?” he growled at her, trying not to snicker himself.

“Oh yes, it’s making me very hot” she assured him when she could finally breathe after laughing so hard.

Keith continued his display of seduction as he leaned his back against the pole, reaching over his head and grabbing onto it as he swirled his hips. He may not have been much of a dancer, but he could manage this and he hooked his thumb into the waistband of his pajama pants and slowly tugged them down just enough, a hint of small dark hairs teasing her.

This was all a joke of course, but Allura found herself laughing a little less and nibbling her lip a little more and she could feel the dances unintentional effect tingling between her legs. She cuddled his shirt closer to her face, breathing in his scent.

“Wanna see more” he cooed at her in jest.

“Yes actually” she replied bluntly.

“Really?”

She nodded, tapping to tablet to turn the music off.

Keith could sense a change in Allura’s demeanor and he locked eyes while working his pants down a little farther until he was exposing himself to her. Grabbing the shaft in his hand he began to slowly stroke while she watched.

“Like this?” His breath shuddered as he gradually grew in his jerking hand.

In response Allura, still watching him like a hawk, snuck her hands up under her night gown and was soon pushing her panties down her legs. Once she’d untangled them from her ankles she tossed them at his feet. They were dark enough in color that he could see they were damp from where he stood.

Allura got to her knees and managed to get one strap off her shoulders before Keith stopped abruptly and marched toward the bed, crawling to her and gathering her up in a deep rough kiss. His tongue swirled in her mouth while he took the honor of removing her nightgown. Her bun loosenedd as the clothing was pulled over her head, flopping to the side as his lips clamped onto her throat.

“I’m afraid I currently have no money to reward you with for such a performance” she quipped breathlessly, tilting her head back.

“Pay me in pussy” he grunted against her skin before sinking his canines into it.

“Keith Kogane you have such a vulgar mouth” she whined, feeling his erection prodding her inner thigh.

“I wanna put you up against that headboard and fuck you from behind” he suggested gruffly, proving her point.

Allura tried to respond, however nothing but a surprised yelp came as he bent over and took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking while his fingers found her slick folds. A sharp gasp greeted him followed by her hands clenching his shoulders. He greeted her in turn with two fingers.

“Fuck” she hissed to his delight. Her swearing in English always amused and slightly aroused him, even more so during intimacy.

His tongue lapped at her areola, a muffled groan tumbling from his mouth as he felt his hand getting coated with her warm wetness.

“I need to be inside you Lu, right fucking now. Get on the headboard” he ordered.

She did as commanded, turning herself around once he pulled his hand away. While upright on her knees, she clutched the top of the red cushioned headboard. Her heart did drum rolls in her chest as she waited in anticipation.

His glistening sticky hand nestled in her disheveled bun and yanked her head back as he saddled up behind her. Hot kisses peppered the side of her neck and shoulder. The tip of his dick grazed her ass. Allura let out a whine when he began biting and sucking at her sensitive ears while he cupped a full breast from behind, kneading it.

“Please” she begged, referring to his dick as she backed herself into him, trying to get penetrated.

Keith chuckled at her eagerness, reaching down and holding his fully hard cock at attention and escorting the tip to her entrance. Allura was soaked and he slid in easy with a gentle roll of his hips, moaning as she enveloped him. One hard buck and she lurched forward.

“Again” she pleaded after catching her breath.

He thrust again, hard and rough, wrenching moans from her while he fucked her. He grabbed the headboard on either side of her, trapping her as he pounded her cunt nice and deep. The sounds of their skin slapping together harmonized with her pleasured cries and his raspy moans.

Keith could feel himself about to come sooner than he would have liked so he slowed his pace and reached around and down between her legs, hand over her mound, fingers rubbing until Allura was squirming at his touch.

“Keith!” She wriggled at the relentlessness of his hand and his hips.

The empress’ whimpers became increasingly whiny, incessant, growing louder until Keith realized she was no longer just moaning she was actually climaxing. He felt Allura tighten around his dick as her body shuddered and he was at least merciful enough to bring his hand away from her cunt while he resumed pumping her at the vigorous pace he’d had before.

“Baby I’m gonna come” he promised in a mewling, almost desperate tone.

The second he felt himself reaching orgasm, he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close to his body, his hips rolling for a few more strokes as he came inside her. The grunting sounds of his release filling her ear. Allura’s head fell back and nuzzled his and she let herself go limp against his body. Keith pressed breathy kisses against her temple.

“I love you and I can’t wait to marry you all over again” he whispered.

Allura blushed.

“And I love you too my darling. But when we go on our second honeymoon, let’s go someplace else this time.” She giggled.

Keith eased himself down into a sitting position on his knees and she followed into his lap.

“You mean you don’t love the room?”

“It’s…it’s certainly something. I mean, it’s not terrible.”

“Good cause tomorrow night you get on the pole” Keith suggested with a chuckle.

Allura guffawed and shook her head.

“It’s getting increasingly difficult for me to just bend over and pick things up and you want me to spin around on that thing?”

Keith laughed and squeezed her tighter.

“Ok well maybe just a shimmy.”

Allura snickered.

“I’ll give it some thought.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the last prompt but there's on more chapter to go! Couldn't just end this thing with Keith on the pole could I?


	28. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Allura end with how they began: a wedding

“So…you’re not going to let me in?” Keith cocked an eyebrow as he planted his feet and crossed his arms.

Kosmo sat firm and unmoving in front of the bedroom door of Keith’s shack.

“She’s my wife y’know. I can go in there if I wa-”

Keith attempted to side step the wolf but Kosmo countered and reared up on his hind legs, placing his paws on Keith’s shoulders so they could look eye to eye.

“You’re really not gonna let me see her before the wedding huh?”

Kosmo licked his face.

“Heh ok ok have it your way.” Keith chuckled and wiped his face as he backed away.

He stepped out the back door and off the small porch, the beams of which were wrapped in floral garlands. There was a large flower covered arch directly across from the door some ways away and off to the side was a long table beautifully decorated with place settings for eight. Next to it sat a smaller round table with a simple but stunning tiered cake.

“Nervous?” Shiro asked as Keith approached and his hands immediately went to the groom’s chest to fix the mess he’d made of his tie.

“A little. Definitely not as bad as the first time, I’m just excited to see her.” Keith bounced a bit on the tips of his toes.

“Quit fidgeting” Shiro demanded as he finished before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a patterned handkerchief. “Here I got you this in case you cry.”

“I’m not gonna cry.”

“Uh huh.”

“Is it too late to get a new best man? Where’s Adam?”

Keith pretended to look around. Shiro snapped one of his suspenders in retaliation eliciting a yelp. The two began jokingly pushing each other when Romelle bounded out of the house toward them, her dress fluttering around her.

“It’s time! She’s looks stunning so get ready to cry” she teased and nudged the emperor’s arm.

“I’m not going to cry damnit!” Keith hissed as Shiro dragged him to the arch where the others were waiting for them.

Kolivan stood directly under the arch, quiet and stoic in his blade armor. Shiro joined Adam on one side while Romelle took her place beside Krolia on the other. Romelle waited a few beats before taking a deep breath and commencing an Altean hymn.

Keith felt as if his entire body was buzzing as the back door opened and Kosmo pranced out first and he thought for a brief moment that he would be fine. Then the bride stepped into view, her arm hooked around Coran’s who was in a regular Earth suit for the first time in his life. Allura’s dress was a simple pale pink thin strapped empire waist gown, draped delicately over her round belly. Her hair was down save for a section tucked behind one ear and secured with gold clips and flowers.

Keith’s breath hitched and as she and Coran marched slowly closer his heart swelled. During their first wedding he had noted how beautiful she looked, but he was mostly focusing on trying not to throw up or pass out or pass out while throwing up from nerves. This time he was allowed to truly see her without all the distractions, see the way she stared back at him with all the love in her eyes and before he could stop the tears they were streaming down his cheeks. He snatched the handkerchief from his breast pocket and dabbed his face while Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder from behind and squeezed.

Once Allura and Coran made it to the end of the aisle, Romelle ended her song and the pair stopped for a warm embrace.

“I’m so proud of you. You are an empress but you will always been my little princess. It has been an honor helping raise you” Coran whispered in her ear.

Allura whimpered, hugged him tight before placing soft peck to his cheek. When they pulled back they greeted each other with smiles while brushing wetness from each other’s faces with their thumbs. Coran took her hand and Keith’s and joined them, nodding to Keith approvingly before stepping away to join Shiro and Adam. Keith and Allura turned and faced each other after she handed off her bouquet to Krolia.

“Hi…” Allura grinned.

“Hey. Gosh you’re so beautiful.” Keith sighed happily.

Allura giggled and brought his hand to her mouth to kiss.

“May we begin?” Kolivan asked.

The two nodded, allowing him to proceed with the ceremony which he kept short and sweet. Keith and Allura wrote and read their own vows, not a dry eye in the house, and when it was time to exchange rings they made a playful show of taking their bands off and slipping them back on.

“Do you Keith Kogane, Emperor of Daibazaal, take Empress Allura of Altea to be your lawfully wedded wife a second time?”

“I do.” Keith smiled, clutching her hands in his.

“And do you Empress Allura of Altea take Keith Kogane, Emperor of Daibazaal to be your lawfully wedded husband for a second time?”

“I do, a thousand times over, in this life and the next” Allura responded looking into Keith’s eyes.

“Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, again. You may kiss your bride.”

The small group clapped and cheered, Kosmo howling, as Keith pulled Allura into a deep kiss followed by  peppering of smaller pecks on her lips and cheeks.

“Let’s bring the food out and start dinner shall we?” Coran announced.

“Krolia, Kolivan and I will help!” Romelle chimed in.

Kosmo heard “food” and immediately ran after them.

“I’ll get the speaker so we can have music” Shiro added.

“I’ll get the wine.” Adam followed.

Their guests disappeared into the house leaving Keith and Allura outside alone. Allura took the opportunity to yank her husband into another kiss.

“Mmm why thank you Mrs. Kogane” Keith purred against her lips.

“The pleasure is all mine Mr. Kogane” she hummed in reply before planting her mouth on his once more, increasing the passion and adding a hint of her tongue.

Keith grunted and returned the deepness and eagerness of her kiss, hand nestled in her hair as he held her in place by the back of her neck. They parted in order to come up for air and stared at each other, seeming to read each other’s minds.

“Baby we can’t.”

“We can if we’re quick.”

“Where are we gonna go? Everyone’s in the house.”

“The car?”

“You’re pregnant, too cramped.”

They simultaneously looked around, eyes coming to rest on the outdoor shower.

“If you accidentally turn that thing on and get my dress wet I’ll kill you” she warned as he took her by the hand and they scurried toward the structure.

Keith chuckled thinking back on their first wedding night as he led her inside, closing the door behind him and immediately moving to unbuckle his belt.

“Heh, wouldn’t be the first gown of yours I’ve ruined.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is finally done! It was so fun to work on even though it took me way beyond Kallura smut month to finish. Thank you for your readership and especially to those of you who were kind enough to leave comments. It's appreciated and I read them all even if I'm not the best at replying!


End file.
